Coisas da vida
by Mandhy
Summary: Cansada de para Grissom ser apenas uma subordinada, Sara vai embora, volta oito anos depois, com muitas mudanças e surpresas.  Agora só resta a Grissom tentar reconquistá-la.  Mas não será facíl, agora que muitas coisas mudaram.
1. EXPLODINDO

Anoitecia em Vegas e em um dos apartamentos de lá uma morena pensava sobre sua vida, ou melhor, pensava em ter uma vida, nos seu trinta e poucos anos poderia ser vista pelas outras pessoas como bem-sucedida, era jovem, inteligente, trabalhava no melhor laboratório, com a melhor equipe, mas isso tudo pra ela não era nada, o que mais queria não tinha, o amor do seu chefe, só ela sabia o quanto era difícil vê-lo todos os dias e não poder te-lo, sua única companhia agora era uma garrafa de cerveja que ela bebia com gosto enquanto via TV num canal qualquer, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do telefone.

SS: Sidle – ela diz de má gosto.

GG: Sara – ela estremece ao ouvir aquela voz – Preciso de você agora numa cena de crime.

SS: Mas... – ela pensa por um tempo, mas desiste de falar – Me passa o endereço.

O que ela podia dizer, _"Grissom eu não posso ir porque bebi um pouco"_ ou " _Grissom eu não posso ir porque te amo e me dói ficar perto de você"_. Que diferença fazia, não adiantava falar, era impressionante o poder que ele tinha sobre ela, e o pior é que não precisava fazer nenhum esforço. Ela levanta sem coragem alguma, vestia a mesma roupa do último caso, isso era rotina na vida dela, mal chegava em casa e já tinha que sair novamente, colocou os óculos escuros e foi em direção ao trabalho, ou melhor, à tortura.

XXXXXX

Dentro do carro a perita se lembrou de dois dias atrás, havia chamado Grissom pra sair mais uma vez e mais uma vez ele recusou, o clima entre eles estava estranho desde então, parou em frente ao endereço que ele lhe dera, a casa era grande e tinha um enorme jardim.

NS: Oi Sara – Nick analisava as pegadas cheias de sangue no chão, começa a reparar na roupa dela, Sara percebe na hora.

SS: É, eu sei, não deu tempo de tomar banho – ela diz de mau-humor, Nick dá um sorrisinho.

NS: Ele está lá em cima – a morena assenti e sobe as escadas, passa em frente ao quarto do casal e o vê agachado fotografando o corpo, ela respira fundo e vai em direção a ele.

SS: Onde quer que eu olhe – diz friamente.

GG: No quarto da filha, é bem ali do lado – ele olha pra ela com uma certa estranheza, estava com a mesma roupa, amassada e de óculos escuros, ela segue em direção ao quarto. Depois de analisar, volta pro quarto do casal, o corpo já havia sido retirado, Grissom continuava fotografando, só que agora as marcas.

SS: Não achei nada de importante no quarto – ela diz se aproximando dele – Acho que o assassino não passou por lá – ele para de fotografar e começa a encará-la, Sara franzi a testa – O que foi? – ele suspira.

GG: Quantas garrafas de cerveja você tomou? – ele diz num tom sério.

SS: Como? – ela fica intrigada.

GG: Dá pra sentir o cheiro do álcool daqui – ele aumenta o tom de voz em sinal de nervosismo – ela ri irônica.

SS: Não sei do que você está falando – diz rispidamente, não ia admitir que tinha bebido.

GG: Volte pra casa, amanhã a gente conversa – ele volta a fotografar, não iria discutir agora.

SS: Como é? – ela aumenta o tom de voz – Primeiro você me chama menos de duas horas depois de encerrar um caso, faz eu vir até aqui e agora me dispensa – ela fica furiosa, ele a olha surpreso por ela ainda estar ali.

GG: Você está alterada – ele diz mais calmo, conhecia o temperamento dela.

SS: Eu não estou alterada – ela grita jogando seu kit no chão, ele fica de boca aberta.

NS: Algum problema? – Nick aparece na porta com um olhar interrogador.

GG: Nick – ele diz sem desviar os olhos dela – Leve as evidências pro laboratório e deixe a Sara em casa – ela continuava o fuzilando com o olhar – Ela não está bem.


	2. PROBLEMAS

Sara volta pro apartamento irritada, retira os óculos e os joga longe, Nick a tinha trazido junto com o seu olhar desconfiado, tentou fazer perguntas, mas ela tratou de deixar bem claro que não queria falar, só abriu a boca pra dar tchau na hora em que saiu do carro dele.

Seguiu pro banheiro, lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho, decepcionou-se com o que viu, seus olhos estavam vermelhos com olheiras profundas, o trabalho estava acabando com ela, ou seria sua vida que estava medíocre demais? Tirou a roupa e finalmente tomou um banho, fechou os olhos na esperança de que a água levasse junto sua ira e seu cansaço, não foi o que aconteceu, colocou o roupão e seguiu pra sala, sentia muita raiva, parecia uma criança que havia levado uma bronca, respirou fundo, foi pra cozinha e pegou outra garrafa de cerveja.

XXXXXXX

A morena adentra o laboratório mais leve, era impressionante o que uma boa noite de sono fazia, ainda mais com algumas doses de cerveja.

NS: Hey Sara – ele alcança a amiga no corredor – Você está bem? – ela sorri.

SS: É claro que estou – Nick da um sorrisinho de lado, era claro que ela não entraria em detalhes, ia fingir que nada aconteceu.

CW: Sara – Cath aparece – Grissom quer falar com você.

SS: É claro que quer – ela faz cara feia e vai em direção a sala dele, chega à porta, respira fundo e bate, escuta-o a mandando entrar, ela senta-se de frente pra ele, ele olhava uns papéis em suas mãos, ela o encara impacientemente até ele levantar a cabeça.

GG: E então... – ela o interrompe.

SS: Você quer chegar mais perto pra ver se eu estou cheirando a álcool? - ela diz sarcasticamente.

GG: Sara – ele suspira – O que está acontecendo?

SS: Tá acontecendo que você me tratou como uma idiota – ela joga na cara dele.

GG: Sabe que tem responsabilidades, não devia ter ido à cena do crime bêbada – ele a adverti.

SS: Eu não estava bêbada, e o que você queria? Foi você que me liberou – ela fica revoltada – Eu bebi um pouco, pra relaxar, daí você me chama de repente – ela diz tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta.

GG: Você estava de plantão, devia estar preparada – ela ia abrir a boca pra retrucar quando Sofia aparece.

SC: Griss... – vai entrando sem pedir licença – Ah... Desculpe-me – ela fica sem graça ao ver Sara ali.

GG: Não tem problema – ele desvia o olhar de Sara – O que foi? – seu tom era calmo.

SC: Só vim dizer que passo lá as nove – ela diz sem jeito.

GG: Está marcado – ela dá um sorrisinho e sai da sala, ele volta a olhar pra Sara.

SS: Vai sair com Sofia? – ela diz indignada, ele apenas assenti – Comigo você não quis sair – ela murmura revoltada.

GG: Então é esse o problema? – ele diz mais calmo.

SS: Meu ego não é tão grande assim – ela diz rispidamente.

GG: Sara – ele pensa por um tempo – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? – ela nega com a cabeça – Ótimo, espero que isso não se repita – ele volta os olhos pro relatório em suas mãos, ela olha feio pra ele e sai da sala batendo a porta com força.

**O que estão achando?... no próximo capitúlo Sara tomará uma decisão, como Grissom irá reagir?**


	3. PRIMEIRO PASSO

Os dias se passaram e a morena continuava mal, o clima de Vegas já não estava lhe fazendo bem, era morte atrás de morte, Sara não agüentava mais, sentia-se sufocada.

GS: Oi – Greg dizia entrando no loock, Sara estava quieta num canto.

SS: Oi – ela força um sorriso.

GS: Sara – ele senta-se ao lado dela – Você está bem?

SS: Estou, por quê? – ela tenta disfarçar.

GS: Você anda muito calada nos últimos dias – ele toca os ombros dela.

SS: Eu não sei – para um pouco pra pensar – Acho que estou cansada – dá um pequeno sorriso – Eu vou ficar bem.

Sara não queria preocupar Greg, mas sabia que não ficaria bem, estava no começo de uma depressão e só havia uma solução pro problema... Sair de Vegas.

O caminho até a sala de Eckley foi uma tortura, pensava se estava tomando a decisão certa, chegou à conclusão que só saberia depois de fazer, balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e entrou.

XXXXXX

A conversa foi rápida e fácil, se surpreendeu quando Eckley tentou convencê-la a ficar, sempre imaginou que quando pedisse demissão ele soltaria rojões e pularia de alegria, afinal eles nunca se deram bem, Sara sempre o confrontava, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ele até pediu á ela que pensasse melhor, não quis, tinha que ir embora logo, já havia tomado a decisão, Eckley não teve outra escolha a não ser assinar o papel e lhe desejar boa-sorte.

Respirou aliviada ao sair da sala dele, havia passado pela primeira etapa, voltou a ficar tensa, a próxima seria mais difícil, teria que falar com o seu supervisor... Grissom.

XXXXXX

Passou o turno inteiro tentando criar coragem pra falar com ele, não conseguiu, já estava prestes a ir pra casa e deixar a conversa pra outro dia quando Hodges a avisa que ele queria falar com ela, a morena segue pra sala dele, suas mãos tremiam, bate na porta e o ouve a mandando entrar, quando entra ele a encara com uma cara nada boa.

GG: O que é isso? – Ele aponta pra carta de demissão dela em suas mãos.

**Eu sei que o capítulo é pequeno e sei que parei na melhor parte, mas prometo postar o próximo logo... Será que o Grissom vai assinar o pedido de demissão?**


	4. PARTINDO

_...bate na porta e o ouve a mandando entrar ela entra e ele a encara com uma cara nada boa._

_GG: O que é isso? – Ele aponta pra carta de demissão dela em suas mãos._

SS: É exatamente o que você está vendo – ela joga as palavras pra fora e se senta.

GG: Porque está fazendo isso? – ele estava sério, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

SS: Grissom – ela suspira – Eu não estou bem, preciso sair de Vegas – tenta parecer calma, mas por dentro estava tremendo.

GG: Sara – ele retira os óculos – Se não está bem eu posso dar uns dias pra você.

SS: Não vai resolver – seus olhos começam a ficar marejados.

GG: É por minha causa – ele diz preocupado.

SS: Não – ela balança a cabeça – É por minha causa – ele pensa por um tempo.

GG: Eu não vou assinar – diz firmemente. As lágrimas dela começam a cair, toda a pressão que estava sentindo explodi.

SS: Grissom – ele a olha surpreso, estava chorando – Por favor, eu não estou bem – O coração dele fica apertado, ela estava mal e ele nem percebeu, não conseguiria dizer não para ela.

GG: Está bem – diz tristemente – Se é isso que você quer.

SS: Obrigado – ela força um sorriso.

XXXXXX

Sara estava mais animada, ao contrário do que pensava, o fato de sair de Vegas a estava fazendo bem, Grissom ainda tentava fazê-la ficar, mas não adiantava, já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Já não estava mais trabalhando, tinha arrumado suas coisas, partiria no dia seguinte, estava acabando de arrumar sua mala quando escutou o telefone.

SS: Sara – diz ao atender.

GS: Oi Sara, é o Greg.

SS: Oi Greg, aconteceu alguma coisa?

GS: Sim, aconteceu, tem como você me encontrar daqui duas horas?

SS: Claro! – ele passa o endereço pra ela, Sara fica preocupada.

_O que será que aconteceu?- PENSAVA_

Duas horas depois ela foi ao endereço, era uma cafeteria que os csis sempre iam, ficou surpresa ao encontrar Catherine, Warrick, Nick e Greg sentados em uma mesa alegrementes.

SS: O que está acontecendo? – ela pergunta surpresa.

NS: Achou que iria embora sem uma comemoração – ele se levanta dando um abraço na amiga.

GS: Eu sei que esse não é um motivo pra comemoração – ela senta-se ao lado dele – Mas queríamos que soubesse que o mais importante pra nós é que você esteja bem – ele diz emocionado fazendo Sara ficar também.

NS: E que... – coloca a mão nos ombros dela – Sentiremos sua falta.

SS: É por isso que eu não queria despedidas – as lágrimas dela começam a cair em meio a um sorriso.

WB: Nós queríamos planejar uma festa, mas o laboratório está cheio de casos – ele arranca um riso da morena.

CW: Você está fazendo falta – ela segura a mão de Sara.

SS: Obrigado – ela seca seu rosto molhado – Vocês foram à melhor coisa que me aconteceu em Vegas – Os csis a olham com carinho – Vocês são a minha família – Nick lhe dá um abraço esmagador arrancando risos de todos.

WB: Você vai vir visitar a gente?

SS: É claro que vou – ela fica distraída olhando para os lados, faltava alguém ali, Cath percebe na hora.

CW: Há... O Gil não pode vir, tinha relatórios pra preencher – ela tenta justificar.

SS: Eu sei – ela diz meio triste, achou melhor assim, Grissom estava um pouco chateado, afinal ele que a trouxe para Vegas e agora ela iria embora.

Depois de curtir os amigos Sara foi embora descansar, deitada na cama se lembrava dos momentos que passou ali, alguns foram bons, lembrou-se dos casos, ela sempre se envolvia, Grissom tinha razão, ela era muito emotiva, os outros csis conseguiam resolver os caos e seguir suas vidas normalmente, ao contrario dela que ficava mal, se tivesse o escutado talvez estivesse melhor, mesmo ele a ignorando algumas vezes, sabia que se importava com ela, era uma grande pessoa.

Acordou bem cedo e seguiu pro aeroporto, não levava muitas coisas, ficava observando os prédios, os cassinos pela janela do táxi, mesmo não havendo luzes por ser dia, a cidade ainda estava linda.

- A senhorita é turista? – o taxista puxa assunto, já era um senhor de idade, muito simpático.

SS: Morei aqui por cinco anos.

- Da onde a senhorita é? – ele a olha pelo retrovisor.

SS: São Francisco – ela força um pequeno sorriso.

- Está voltando pra lá?

SS: Acho que sim.

- Sabe, também não sou daqui, vim pra Vegas com dezoito anos e nunca mais saí.

SS: É, aqui em Vegas todos tem uma história pra contar – Grissom havia dito essa frase á ela.

Chegou ao aeroporto, havia pouca gente, ainda era bem cedo, olhou para os lados, havia turistas de todas as partes, checou seu passaporte, suas passagens, estava tudo certo só precisava aguardar o vôo, esbarrou em um casal de Alemães, tentaram pedir informações á ela com um inglês um pouco ruim, tentou ajudá-los com sinais, eles agradeceram, um pouco depois ouviu uma voz conhecida.

GG: Sara! – ela se vira e encara surpresa seu antigo chefe.

**O QUE ACHARAM?... NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO OUVIREMOS UM " EU TE AMO" DE UM DOS DOIS.**


	5. DESPEDIDAS

_... Um pouco depois ouviu uma voz conhecida._

_GG: Sara! – ela se vira e encara surpresa seu antigo chefe._

SS: O que está fazendo aqui? – diz caminhando até ele.

GG: Bom, é que... – ele tenta encontrar palavras, estava um pouco nervoso – Eu não me despedi de você.

SS: Você veio direto do laboratório? – Grissom era do noturno, esse era o horário que ele saia do turno e ia pra casa, assim como os outros e Sara.

GG: É, os meninos me contaram que você partiria pela manhã – os dois ficam sérios, Sara olha pro relógio em seu pulso.

SS: Meu vôo sai daqui uma hora, se você quiser a gente pode tomar um café – ele concorda com a cabeça e eles seguem pra lanchonete do aeroporto.

GG: Um café forte, por favor – ele pede pra garçonete, Sara faz o mesmo.

SS: Você parece cansado – ela percebe, eram visíveis, as olheiras, roupas amassadas, até o tom de voz estava mais fraco.

GG: Foi por isso que me chamou pra um café? – ele força um sorriso – Eu fiz dois turnos seguidos.

SS: Já achou um substituto para mim?

GG: Ainda não pensei nisso – ele engole um pouco do café.

SS: Grissom... – ele a olha – Eu queria aproveitar a oportunidade pra te agradecer por tudo – o rosto de ambos ficam tristes – Você me chamou pra trabalhar no melhor laboratório do país, isso foi muito bom pra minha carreira.

GG: Sara, me desculpe – ele diz num sussurro – Por não ter tido coragem em relação a nós – ela balança a cabeça.

SS: Não tem problema – ela tenta disfarçar – vai ver não era pra ser – Seu coração fica apertado, ele queria beijá-la, pedir pra ela ficar com ele, mas não tinha coragem, não acreditava na possibilidade de ela ser feliz seu lado, o silêncio começa a ficar desagradável quando escutam a chamada pro vôo de Sara.

GG: Acho que é o seu vôo – diz de cabeça baixa.

SS: Bem, é melhor eu ir – eles se levantam, Sara o surpreende com um abraço, poderia ser visto como um gesto de despedida qualquer, mas o abraço foi mais longo que o normal, ele envolve seus braços em volta dela desajeitadamente, ela se aconchega em seu peito com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele fecha os olhos guardando o cheiro dela, não sabia quando sentiria novamente, ele faz carinho em sua cabeça – Eu te amo – ela diz num sussurro, eles se separam e ela se vai, vira pra encarar pela última vez aqueles olhos azuis e segue em direção ao embarque.

GG: Eu também – com suas mãos fechadas em punho ele fica, parado e atordoado, não era fácil ver o amor de sua vida indo embora assim.

XXXXXX

_**Seis meses depois...**_

JB: Hey! Então está mesmo vivo? – Grissom admirava seu novo bichinho de estimação, um besouro africano.

GG: Do que você está falando? – diz sem olhar pra ele.

JB: Bom, não tem saído dessa sala praticamente durante esses últimos meses – Brass senta-se a sua frente.

GG: Tenho tido muito trabalho – ele da de ombros.

JB: Já achou um substituto pra Sara?

GG: Não é fácil achar bons csis Jim – ele o olha por cima dos óculos.

JB: Sabe o que eu acho? – Grissom fica desconfortável – Que você achava que ela fosse chegar aqui, dizendo que se arrependeu, e que gostaria de ir a campo novamente – ele fica incomodado – Você iria citar alguma frase de livro pra ela e tudo ficaria bem.

GG: É isso que você acha? – ele diz friamente.

JB: Bom, o importante é que ela esteja bem – ele ignora a frieza do amigo, doía dizer a verdade, mas tinha que dizer.

GG: O que você quer afinal? – diz sem muita paciência.

JB: Um delegado de Las Vegas morreu em Los Angeles.

GG: Deixa eu adivinhar, eles querem que a gente vá vigiar a investigação?

JB: Exatamente, os csis de lá estão investigando, eu queria que fosse comigo.

GG: Jim, você sabe o que eu acho sobre se meter nas investigações dos outros.

JB: Não vamos nos intrometer, só vamos ficar de olho, são ordens do xerife.

GG: Não posso deixar o laboratório.

JB: Catherine pode cuidar de tudo – Grissom pensa um pouco – Vamos lá Gil, vai ser bom pra você sair um pouco.

GG: Quando? – Brass abre um sorriso.

JB: Amanhã.

GG: Está bem.

**A SARA JÁ SOFREU BASTANTE, PROMETO QUE NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTLO ELA ESTARÁ MELHOR**.


	6. LOS ANGELES

O vôo foi rápido e tranqüilo, Grissom e Brass logo chegaram a Los Angeles. Foram recepcionados pelo investigador Mike Klupper. Era impossível não perceber a diferença, as praias, o clima e as pessoas.

MK: Então vocês são da cidade do pecado? – estavam no carro a caminho do laboratório de lá.

JB: Bem, é assim que chamam Vegas, espero que não tenha problema a gente acompanhar a investigação.

MK: Já estamos acostumados – ele da de ombros.

GG: Quem é o supervisor de lá? – Grissom se manifesta pela primeira vez, estava distraído com a paisagem da praia.

MK: Albert Rivers, vai gostar de conhecê-lo, os csis de lá são bem jovens – Eles chegam ao laboratório, ainda era de manhã, o lugar era parecido com o laboratório de Vegas, só que mais iluminado – Grissom, deixa eu te apresentar o Albert – ele avista um homem de cabelo preto, Mike o chama.

AR: Gil Grissom – Albert diz estendendo a mão pro csi – há quanto tempo.

GG: Oi Albert – ele tinha a mesma idade de Grissom, embora não aparentasse, tingia os cabelos, além de ter um espírito jovem, talvez por isso preferia trabalhar com eles.

AR: Soube que viriam, mas não sabia que era você.

GG: Na verdade fui obrigado a vir – ele brinca.

JR: Que isso, vai ser divertido – os dois riem.

JB: Espera aí, da onde vocês se conhecem?

GG: Nos conhecemos em seminários de ciência forense.

AR: Vou chamar um dos meus csis pra te colocar por dentro dos fatos – ele olha para trás e chama uma jovem dos cabelos ruivos – Kim, vem aqui por favor – ele a chama.

- Pois não – ela se aproxima.

AR: Kim, esse é Gil Grissom – os dois se cumprimentam com a mão – Essa é Kim Adans, umas das minhas csis.

- Prazer senhor Grissom, acabamos de receber o resultado de DNA, quer ver? – ela pergunta.

GG: Claro – Grissom a acompanha enquanto ela o ponha a par dos fatos.

O perito começa a repensar sua viagem, aquilo estava sendo bom pra ele. Lugar diferente, pessoas diferentes, Brass tinha razão, no fundo ele achou que Sara voltaria, mas sabia que foi melhor assim, queria que ela fosse feliz.

Enquanto Brass acompanhava Mike nas investigações, ele acompanhava os csis, Albert não se importava com eles ali, só queria que o caso fosse resolvido, a equipe pensava do mesmo jeito.

GG: Muito bem, vamos repassar o caso – estava numa sala com Kim e os outros da equipe de Albert, Kevin e Théo, que também eram muito simpáticos.

- Bom, o delegado veio a Los Angeles para a festa de um amigo – Kevin diz.

- Ou seja, ele não estava a trabalho – Kim acrescenta.

- Delegados são sempre delegados – Théo os lembra, mesmo não estando em serviço ainda era uma autoridade.

GG: Aparentemente foi um assalto?

- Sim, mas as investigações mostraram que foi tudo pré-meditado – Théo o atualiza.

JB: Hey! Mike e eu localizamos o suspeito, quem vai vir? – Brass perguntava da porta.

- Vão vocês, eu vou acabar de analisar as roupas da vítima – a jovem csi sai.

- Quer vir com a gente Grissom? – Kevin pergunta, tinha os cabelos loiros.

GG: Não, eu só estou aqui pra acompanhar – ele sorri – Não vou atrapalhar o trabalho de vocês.

- Está bem, a gente já volta – os rapazes saem, Grissom faz o mesmo e encontra Albert no corredor.

AR: E aí, o que está achando da minha equipe? – eles caminham pelo corredor.

GG: Você tem uma ótima equipe Albert – ele dá um sorriso.

AR: Bom, tenho certeza que a sua também é muito boa.

GG: Bem, disso não posso reclamar – eles riem, o bip de Albert começa a tocar.

AR: Olha só, saiu mais uma amostra, vamos? – Grissom assenti, continuam andando até o celular de Albert tocar, ele atende rapidamente – Estão me chamando na recepção.

GG: Se quiser poço pegar a amostra – ele se oferece.

AR: Claro, é só virar á esquerda, fale com a moça da análise, vai gostar dela – Grissom segue pra sala, encontra uma moça de costas, seus cabelos eram castanhos, estavam num rabo de cavalo, o rádio estava ligado, tocava um jazz, suas mãos pareciam ocupadas.

GG: Com licença – a moça se assusta derrubando vários papéis e uma xícara de café, Grissom rapidamente se aproxima abaixando-se para ajudá-la a recolhê-los, os dois se olham e seus olhos azuis reconhecem os olhos castanhos dela.

SS: Grissom – ela murmura surpresa.

GG: Sara – ele sussurra, a confusão estava plantada em seu rosto.

**PRONTO, ELES JÁ SE REENCONTRARAM, AGORA É COM ELES**


	7. REENCONTRO

_... os dois se olham e seus olhos azuis reconhecem os olhos castanhos dela._

_SS: Grissom – ela murmura surpresa._

_GG: Sara – ele sussurra, a confusão estava plantada em seu rosto._

SS: Me- me desculpe – ela sorri sem graça, eles continuam se encarando ao mesmo tempo em que se levantam.

GG: O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele entrega os papéis pra ela, sua pele estremece com o toque.

SS: Eu é que pergunto – ela ajeita seu jaleco em sinal de nervosismo.

GG: Brass e eu viemos acompanhar uma investigação – ele não tira os olhos dela, parece que a ficha não havia caído.

SS: É daquele delegado de Las Vegas?

GG: Sim – ela recolhe a xícara já quebrada no chão, ele a olha intrigado.

SS: Ah! Eu não tomei café hoje, é por isso... – ela diz apontando pra xícara entendendo a pergunta muda dele, ele sorri, Sara era encantadora.

GG: Não sabia que gostava de Jazz – ele se referia ao som que tocava baixinho.

SS: Eu ganhei um cd de um amigo, comecei a gostar – eles sorriem um pro outro até Albert aparecer.

AR: Hey! Já pegou as amostras – Sara parece se lembrar.

SS: Só um minuto – ela vira procurando o papel – Aqui – ela entrega à Grissom.

AR: Vejo que você conheceu a Sara – ele sorri de lado pra perita.

GG: Na verdade já nos conhecíamos – diz olhando pra ela.

AR: Você não me disse isso Sara – ele brinca, a morena fica um pouco sem graça – Vamos? Os rapazes já chegaram.

GG: Claro! – Albert vai na frente – Te vejo mais tarde, ele diz pra morena, eles sorriem um pro outro.

XXXXXX

A cabeça da dela rondava em pensamentos, não imaginava que Grissom estivesse tão perto, nada havia mudado, seu coração ainda batia forte quando estava perto dele.

Olhou no relógio, seu turno havia acabado, cumprimentou a moça que ficaria ali no noturno, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, sorriu ao ver um homem que ela conhecia.

SS: Brass – ela acena pra ele, que se aproxima.

JB: Sara – ele fica surpreso – O que está fazendo aqui? – ele a abraça.

SS: Eu trabalho aqui agora – diz sorridente e feliz em rever o amigo.

JB: O Grissom também está aqui – ele diz sem saber que Ela já sabia.

SS: É, nós já nos vimos.

JB: É mesmo? – então ele deve estar feliz – ela fica sem jeito – Você está de saída?

SS: Sim, meu turno já acabou e você?

JB: Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

SS: A gente se vê amanhã então – ela se despede.

XXXXXX

Depois de fazer um experimento sugerido por Kevin, os csis descobrem que o assassino tinha mais de oitenta quilos.

- Acho melhor continuarmos amanhã – Théo sugere.

- Também acho – Kim concorda.

GG: Amanhã nós continuamos.

- Théo, você me dá uma carona? – Kevin pede.

- Claro – eles saem, Grissom encontra Brass no corredor.

GG: Acho que por hoje é só – Diz suspirando.

JB: Nem me fale, amanhã teremos um dia cheio.

GG: Você viu a Sara?

JB: Ela já foi embora, ficou feliz em vê-la? – ele fica sem graça.

GG: Sim, não consegui falar muito com ela – ele disfarça.

JB: Tenho certeza que amanhã conseguirá – eles saem de lá e seguem pro hotel.

XXXXXX

Grissom e Brass seguem cedo pro laboratório no carro que o mesmo emprestou.

GG: Kevin? – eles encontram o csi no estacionamento, o rapaz vestia bermuda e camiseta.

- Bom dia Grissom – ele percebe que o perito reparava em suas roupas – Ah! É que eu estava surfando – ele explica.

GG: Seu dia começa cedo – Diz vendo a disposição do rapaz.

- É, o senhor dormiu bem?

GG: Na verdade não estou acostumado a dormir à noite – eles riem.

- Vou trocar de roupa, vejo você daqui a pouco – ele sai, Grissom e Brass entram e encontram Albert.

AR: Bom dia! – diz animado.

JB: Alguém acordou de bom humor – ele repara na felicidade do supervisor, era um cara de bem com a vida.

AR: Eu sempre acordo – os três riem – Querem tomar um café?

JB: Eu aceito.

GG: Eu já tomei, encontro vocês depois.

AR: Está bem – Grissom segue pra sala de amostras na esperança de encontrar Sara, mas ela ainda não havia chegado, fica parado distraído quando escuta uma voz familiar.

SS: Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Senhor Grissom – ele se vira, ela estava na porta de braços cruzados com um sorrisinho de lado.


	8. SE APROXIMANDO

_... fica parado, distraído quando escuta uma voz familiar._

_SS: Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Senhor Grissom – ele se vira, ela estava na porta de braços cruzados com um sorrisinho de lado._

GG: Eu estava procurando a moça da amostra – ele brinca- Você viu ela?

SS: Na verdade falta cinco minutos pro turno dela começar, se você quiser pode esperar – os dois riem e ela se aproxima.

GG: Você está diferente – ela estava com os cabelos mais curtos e claros, sua pele mais morena, estava linda.

SS: Essas coisas acontecem quando a gente muda de vida – eles ficam se encarando quando Kevin entra todo alegre na sala.

- Sara, bom dia – ele a cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto, ela ri, Grissom nem estranha, já havia se acostumado com o jeito dos csis de lá.

SS: Bom dia, vejo que conseguiu surfar hoje – ela percebe o bom humor.

- Exatamente, o que tem pra mim? – ela caminha até a bancada e ele a segue, Grissom apenas observa.

SS: Está vendo isso daqui? – ela mostra uma mancha pra ele – É resina.

- Resina? – ele fica intrigado – Como foi parar lá?

SS: Isso já é trabalho de vocês – ele ri.

- Então deixa eu descobrir – ele vai saindo – Ah! Sara – ela o olha – O Brandon pediu pra você ligar pra ele, parece que esqueceu algo no seu apartamento – ele sai, Grissom a olha intrigado, ela disfarça.

SS: É um amigo meu – ela explica, estava um pouco sem graça, ele fica calado – Vocês já resolveram o caso? – ela muda de assunto.

GG: Ainda não, a que horas é seu próximo intervalo?

SS: Daqui a três horas.

GG: A gente podia tomar um café.

SS: Seria ótimo, até lá então – ela diz empolgada.

GG: A gente se vê – eles sorriem e ele sai.

XXXXXX

Grissom e a equipe de Albert já haviam encontrado o suspeito, só precisavam reunir provas contra ele.

- O delegado conhecia o assassino – Théo diz, estavam todos na sala, inclusive Brass e Mike – Ele foi morto por causa de uma dívida – ele explica.

JB: Bom, então vamos pegar o cara – Mike e Jim saem da sala, Brass quase esbarra em Sara que entrava.

SS: Desculpa – os dois riem.

JB: Sara, estamos saindo atrás de um suspeito, você quer vir? – ele brinca.

SS: Fica pra próxima – eles saem e ela entra na sala.

- Sara, vem cá – a jovem csi dos cabelos ruivos a chama, ela se senta ao lado dela, Grissom sorri.

SS: E então, como está o caso?

- Estamos quase lá – Théo diz.

SS: Essas são as fotos – estavam nas mãos de Kim.

- São – ela entrega as fotos pra Sara, ela começa a observar.

SS: Eu não recebi esse lenço pra analisar – ela olha intrigada pra Kim.

- Que lenço? – Sara aponta para um lenço na foto que estava perto do banco do carro onde o delegado foi morto.

SS: Tem uma mancha nela.

- Puxa, é mesmo, eu vou lá procurar – o caso já estava praticamente encerrado, mas todo detalhe era importante para o júri – Obrigado Sara – ela sai, não sabia da experiência de Sara como csi, mesmo assim a admirava, haviam se tornado grandes amigas.

- Grande Sara – a morena fica sem jeito – Qualquer dia vou levar você a campo com a gente – Kevin propõe, Grissom ri, se eles soubessem que Sara já trabalhou muito em campo.

SS: Obrigado, mas eu dispenso – os rapazes se levantam.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, Sara você vem? – Théo pergunta.

SS: Não, eu já tenho companhia – ela olha pra Grissom com um sorrisinho.

- Está bem, a gente se vê – os dois ficam sozinhos na sala.

GG: Parece que você arrumou bons amigos.

SS: Eles são bem legais – eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo – Vamos? – ele concorda com a cabeça.

XXXXXX

O lugar era bem agradável, a lanchonete ficava em frente ao laboratório, conseguiam avistar várias pessoas de lá, a turma sempre se encontrava ali. Sara parecia bem a vontade, já tinha se acostumado com Los Angeles, eles se sentam em uma mesa perto da porta.

GG: Muito bom esse lugar – ele diz admirado.

SS: É mesmo, a gente sempre vem aqui – eles pedem um suco e um bolo de laranja, Grissom começa a encará-la – Pode começar.

GG: O que?

SS: Eu sei que você tem perguntas pra fazer – ele ri, ás vezes achava que Sara lia seus pensamentos.

GG: Eu achei que você estava em São Francisco.

SS: Eu estive lá, visitei a minha mãe.

GG: E como você veio parar aqui?

SS: Eu visitei meus ex-colegas de trabalho, no laboratório de lá, daí conheci o Albert, ele estava fazendo uma visita – ela toma um gole do suco – Eu entreguei meu currículo pra ele, um mês depois ele me chamou.

GG: Porque eles não sabem que você trabalhou comigo em Vegas? – era o que mais ele queria saber.

SS: Não coloquei isso no currículo – ela diz normalmente.

GG: Por quê? Você trabalhou no melhor laboratório do país e não colocou no currículo – ele não entende.

SS: Eu não queria trabalhar em campo – ela diz séria – Se o Albert soubesse iria querer eu em campo.

GG: Porque não quer mais ir a campo?

SS: Porque isso não me fez bem, não quero que aconteça aqui o mesmo que aconteceu em Vegas – ela suspira – Estou mais tranqüila no laboratório – Grissom a olha confuso.

GG: Sara, se o problema era esse eu podia ter dado um jeito – ela balança a cabeça.

SS: Não, eu tinha que sair de Vegas, além do mais não pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo – ele fica intrigado.

GG: Não?

SS: Eu pretendo trabalhar como pesquisadora.

GG: Como assim?

SS: Eu conheci um cientista francês, ele estava lançando um livro e eu fui pegar uma assinatura, ele está montando uma expedição pra África.

GG: Com que finalidade?

SS: Ele vai pesquisar plantas que existem em uma aldeia de lá, entreguei meu currículo pra ele.

GG: Está querendo conhecer a África? – ele pergunta com um sorrisinho de lado.

SS: Bem, eu não sou formada em biologia, mas eu gosto de plantas, não custa nada tentar.

GG: Você é inteligente, tenho certeza que vai conseguir – ela sorri, ele ficou feliz ao ver os planos de Sara, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou apreensivo por ela querer ir para longe.

SS: Como está o pessoal?

GG: Estão todos bem.

SS: Estou com saudade deles.

GG: Eles também estão com saudades – eles sorriem, terminam de comer e voltam pro laboratório.


	9. CASO ENCERRADO

No quarto do hotel Grissom tentava dormir, não conseguia parar de pensar em Sara, ela estava tão linda, tão bem, queria poder insistir pra ela voltar pra Vegas, mas não podia, seria egoísmo de sua parte, a única coisa que podia fazer era aproveitar o tempo que estava tendo com ela.

Acordou cedo e seguiu pro laboratório, se fosse em outra situação estaria sentindo falta de Vegas, da sua rotina e da equipe, mas ali ele tinha a Sara, balançou a cabeça pra afastar os pensamentos, era impressionante o quanto ela mexia com ele.

Chegou á recepção e já se deparou com o lindo sorriso dela.

SS: Bom dia!

GG: Bom dia!

SS: Hoje eu cheguei mais cedo que você – ela disse sorridente.

JB: Bom dia menina – Brass vinha em direção aos dois.

SS: Bom dia Brass.

JB: Gil, temos boas notícias.

SS: A gente se vê depois – Sara segue para seu novo cantinho de trabalho.

GG: O que foi Jim?

JB: Conseguimos uma intimação pro suspeito, ele será interrogado daqui a pouco.

GG: Isso é bom.

JB: Logo, logo voltaremos pra Las Vegas – Grissom fica estático, voltar pra Vegas significava não ver mais Sara.

XXXXXX

Depois de a polícia trazer o suspeito, Mike o interroga, ele acaba confessando o crime, o caso estava encerrado, os csis comemoraram, mas logo já tinha outro pra resolver, chega à hora do intervalo, Grissom avista Sara no corredor, ele acelera o passo e a alcança.

GG: Posso te acompanhar? – ela ri.

SS: Acho que já está fazendo isso – eles seguiram para uma espécie de refeitório, conversaram animadamente, o tempo passava rápido quando estava com ela.

- Sara – Kim se aproxima com um embrulho nas mãos – O Brandon mandou isso pra você, peguei lá na recepção.

SS: Obrigado – Grissom a olha intrigado, ela fica sem ação, suas mãos começam a suar, pensa em ignorar o presente e abri-lo só em casa, mas vê o rosto de Grissom, ele já havia sacado o que estava acontecendo.

GG: Ele é seu namorado não é? – era uma afirmação, ela simplesmente concorda com a cabeça.

Grissom se lembrou de Kevin dizendo que haviam esquecido algo no apartamento dela, "_Então ele freqüentava a casa dela?"_ o que significava que eram íntimos. Perguntou-se se era ele o amigo que havia lhe dado o cd de jazz.

Sara rasga o embrulho rapidamente, suas mãos tremiam um pouco, ela sorri timidamente ao ver o presente.

SS: É um livro de física – ela parece satisfeita, era o livro que ela queria – Devo ter dito que gostava desse físico em alguma de nossas conversas.

GG: Ele deve gostar mesmo de você pra prestar atenção em um detalhe como esse – ele deduz, ela fica um pouco sem jeito – Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – ela desvia o olhar.

SS: Há dois meses – ela estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

GG: Acho que as coisas mudaram pra você – ele não queria insistir nesse assunto, mas sentia a necessidade de saber mais sobre a vida dela, por mais que o assunto não fosse agradável pra ele.

SS: Eu não quero falar sobre isso – ela fecha a cara e começa a beber seu suco – Soube que encerraram o caso – ela muda de assunto.

GG: Sim – ele não para de fita-la, ainda estava digerindo a novidade.

SS: Então vocês vão embora? – ela fica um pouco triste.

GG: Parece que sim – eles passam o resto do tempo em silêncio até Sara voltar ao trabalho. Grissom vai atrás de Brass, os dois começam a conversar até serem interrompidos por Albert.

AR: Oi, quando vocês vão embora?

JB: Amanhã, por quê?

AR: O xerife vai dar uma festa, chamaram todos do laboratório, inclusive vocês.

JB: Que honra – ele brinca.

AR: Será amanhã, ele está concorrendo a um cargo político.

Depois de conversarem, Grissom voltou pro hotel, sem vontade de ficar lá dentro saiu pra caminhar perto da praia. O clima estava quente, começou a observar as pessoas quando encontrou uma que conhecia bem. Ela estava sentada na areia, com fones nos ouvidos, ele se aproxima tocando-lhe os ombros, ela se assusta.

GG: Curtindo a praia? – ela sorri.

SS: O que está fazendo aqui? – ele a ajuda a levantar, usava um short e uma blusinha azul, ele a olha dos pés a cabeça.

GG: Eu é que te pergunto, o que está fazendo aqui á essa hora? – ele usava camisa pólo e uma calça jeans.

SS: Lembra que eu cheguei mais cedo no laboratório? – ele assenti – Então, chega mais cedo, sai mais cedo – eles sentam-se em um banco.

GG: Você vai á festa?

SS: Acho que sim, por quê?

GG: Estou pensando em ir – Sara fica surpresa – O que foi?

SS: Você indo a uma festa? – ela começa a rir – Parece que as coisas mudaram – Grissom não consegue deixar de sorrir, se sentia tão à vontade com ela, não se lembrava de ter tido conversas assim em Vegas, ele sabia o porquê, ali era só ele e ela, sem os olhares dos outros, sem a pressão do dia-a-dia.

GG: Sara, eu queria me desculpar por hoje mais cedo, eu não queria interferir na sua vida particular.

SS: Não tem problema, é que eu não queria tocar nesse assunto com você – ela diz sem olhar pra ele.

GG: Eu só quero que você seja feliz – ele diz sinceramente.

SS: Eu também – eles sorriem um pro outro, continuam conversando até sair o pôr - do sol – Se lembra da última vez que viu um desses?

GG: Acho que nunca.

SS: É isso que acontece quando se trabalha demais, agora entende porque eu sai de Vegas? – ele acena com a cabeça, Sara se despede dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, ele estremece com o toque.


	10. PREPARATIVOS

Grissom e Brass decidiram ficar mais um dia em Los Angeles, aproveitariam a folga que tinham, até estavam pensando em ir a tal festa. Estavam no hotel tomando café com Albert quando o celular de Brass tocou.

GG: Más noticias? – Grissom perguntou ao ver a cara do amigo.

JB: Terei que voltar para Vegas agora – ele diz desanimado.

Brass subiu pra arrumar suas malas, depois passaram no laboratório pra se despedir de todos, haviam feito grandes amizades.

SS: Hey Brass – a morena se aproxima – Soube que vai voltar pra Vegas.

JB: Eu fui chamado mais cedo.

GG: Eu vou com você até o aeroporto.

SS: Eu também, só vou pegar minha bolsa – ela sai e Grissom a acompanha com o olhar.

JB: Não vou nem perguntar se você quer voltar comigo – ele percebe o clima, Grissom fica sem graça.

Eles chegam ao aeroporto, não demora muito para o vôo de Brass ser chamado.

JB: Chegou a minha hora – ele olha pra Sara – Sara, fico feliz em ver que você está bem, melhor do que quando saiu de Vegas.

SS: Obrigado – ela o abraça – Mande um beijo pro pessoal.

JB: Se cuida menina – eles sorriem um para o outro.

GG: Se quiser eu posso voltar antes – ele disfarça.

JB: Sei – ele ironiza dando um rápido olhar para Sara.

Brass embarca deixando os dois sozinhos, eles seguem para o carro.

SS: Griss, será que você pode passar no meu apartamento?

GG: Seu namorado não vai achar ruim? – ele a olha de lado.

SS: Ele está viajando – era a primeira vez que ela falava algo mais sobre esse assunto – Eu quero que você entregue uns presentes que eu comprei.

GG: Presentes?

SS: É, eu comprei uma lembrancinha pra cada um, é coisa simples – eles chegam ao prédio, ficava em frente à praia, Sara morava no terceiro andar.

O apartamento era médio, bem organizado, havia algumas coisas empacotadas, já que Sara se mudara há pouco tempo, era bem iluminado e tinha uma bela vista da janela.

SS: Eu já volto.

Ela segue cômodo adentro, ele observa atentamente o lugar procurando algum sinal que apontasse para um homem naquela casa, que freqüentasse ali, aparentemente não havia nada. Ele senta-se no sofá e percebe algo, era um cinto, de homem, se lembrou de Kevin dizendo "_parece que ele esqueceu algo lá_", será que era o cinto? Provavelmente era algo mais importante, sentiu algo lhe apertando o peito, só de pensar em outro homem a tocando, mas o que podia fazer?

SS: Aqui está – ele esconde o cinto rapidamente, Sara segurava uma sacola enorme cheia de coisas dentro.

GG: Belo apartamento – ele elogia, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo – Há quanto tempo mora aqui?

SS: Há quatro meses, nem me preocupei em arrumar muito – ela abre um envelope que o porteiro havia lhe dado, sua boca abre num sorriso e seus olhos começam a brilhar.

GG: O que foi? De quem é a carta?

SS: Lembra daquela expedição que eu me candidatei? – ele balança a cabeça – Então, eu fui aceita – ela começa a pular como uma adolescente.

GG: Isso é bom – ele se aproxima a abraçando desajeitadamente, ela sorri retribuindo, ele se afasta rapidamente com medo de se embriagar com seu perfume gostoso – Quando?

SS: Ele vai reunir os cientistas escolhidos daqui um mês, pra preparar a viagem.

GG: Então você vai mesmo embora? – seu desapontamento era aparente, estava pensando em tentar convencê-la a voltar pra Vegas.

SS: Era essa a intenção – ela percebe o clima e troca de assunto – Você vai á festa?

GG: Acho que sim.

SS: Você vai – ela fica surpresa.

GG: Porque o espanto?

SS: Nada – ela disfarça, Sara sabia que Grissom não gostava de festas.

GG: Eu tenho que ir, Albert me convidou pra assistir a palestra dele. Você quer vir?

SS: Não, já vi a palestra dele.

GG: Ele é bom?

SS: Não tanto quanto você – ele fica vermelho – Mas posso te adiantar que ele é muito engraçado.

GG: É, eu já tinha percebido – Sara o leva até a porta.

SS: Até a noite então.

GG: Até – ele sai.


	11. FESTAS E DESPEDIDAS

A grande noite chegou, Grissom se olhou no espelho mais de uma vez, Albert havia lhe emprestado um terno. A festa seria ali mesmo no salão do hotel, o que facilitava as coisas.

Ele desceu pro salão, estava tudo bem arrumado, a festa não era grande, apenas o pessoal do laboratório, da polícia e alguns políticos. Ali seria o palco para uma grande exibição. Não estava se importando, sabia o motivo de estar ali, era por ela, só por ela.

Avistou um grupo conhecido em uma mesa próxima, Albert fez sinal pra ele se aproximar.

- O senhor veio senhor Grissom – Kim parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali.

GG: Estou me despedindo de Los Angeles – eles conversaram por um tempo, Grissom aproveitou pra agradecer a hospitalidade, até os convidou pra conhecer Las Vegas. De repente sua atenção foi roubada por uma mulher que entrava no salão. Ela usava um vestido preto até o joelho, colado ao corpo, mostrando suas belas curvas, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque. A visão ficou ainda mais perfeita quando ela sorriu pra ele. Grissom saiu da mesa sem mesmo dar explicações, foi ao encontro dela.

SS: Oi.

GG: Você está linda – foi à primeira coisa que saiu, ele falou quase que hipnotizado.

SS: Você também.

GG: Quer beber alguma coisa? – ela acenou com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para o bar, ele pediu dois copos de uísque.

SS: Hum! é forte – ela disse fazendo uma careta depois de tomar um gole.

GG: Quer pedir outra coisa?

SS: Não, está bom – eles conversaram um pouco, ele não cansava de olhar pra ela, momentos depois uma pista de dança começou a se formar.

GG: Quer dançar comigo? – ela fica um pouco surpresa com o pedido, nunca viu seu ex- chefe dançar.

SS: Seria uma honra – eles seguem pro meio do salão, ele a puxa para perto fazendo o corpo de ambos estremecerem, ela se aconchega em seu peito colocando a cabeça em seu ombro, ele podia sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço, ficou extasiado com seu perfume.

Eles se movimentavam lentamente de um lado para o outro, bem calmamente, como se quisessem congelar o tempo. Em uma mesa próxima Sara avistou seus colegas do laboratório, podia ver os risinhos e comentários, sorriu pra eles.

Ela fecha os olhos apenas sentindo o momento mais que especial, até serem interrompidos por uma voz no microfone, indicando que o discurso começaria.

GG: Eu não estou a fim de ouvir discursos.

SS: Nem eu.

GG: Vamos subir até meu quarto? – ela assentiu e eles subiram. Sara sentou-se no sofá enquanto ele pegava um copo d'água.

SS: Sabe o que eu tava pensando? – ele se senta ao lado dela – Que isso nunca aconteceria em Vegas.

GG: Isso o que?

SS: A gente, as conversas, a dança. Se estivéssemos em Vegas isso nunca aconteceria – ele sabia que ela tinha razão.

GG: Sar, me desculpa – ele diz quase num sussurro, ela abaixa a cabeça.

SS: Não tem problema – ela força um sorriso.

GG: Tem sim, e sou eu. O problema sempre fui eu e não você – ele pega a mão dela, estava fria – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta – ela sorri tocando a barba dele.

SS: Eu também – eles aproximam os rostos.

GG: Você é tão linda – ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos, hipnotizado com sua beleza, não conseguia mais pensar, não conseguia mais falar. Ela sentia o mesmo.

Ele aproxima sua boca na dela, o beijo começa calmo mais vai se aprofundando. Sua mão vai para coxa dela fazendo-a arrepiar. A boca dele desce para seu pescoço dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha. Ambos sabiam o que vinha a seguir. Ela se levanta com as mãos na gola de sua camisa.

SS: Acho que devíamos ir para o quarto – ele dá um rápido sorriso por ela estar pensando o mesmo que ele. Eles vão se beijando até o quarto até chegar á beira da cama.

GG: Acho que seu namorado não vai gostar disso – ela arranca o terno dele.

SS: Isso é o problema pra você? – ela da de ombros sorrindo maliciosamente, ele nega com a cabeça, com uma mulher como ela bem ali na sua frente nada mais o importava.

Ele a deita delicadamente na cama, retirando cada peça que atrapalhava seu caminho, não demorou muito pra que estivessem só de roupa íntima. Ele fica louco com a visão, ela usava uma lingerie preta contrastando com sua pele branca, seu coração disparou ao imaginar o que havia por baixo, do qual ele apreciaria em segundos. Ela elevou o corpo o buscando para mais um beijo, seu cabelo antes arrumado agora era bagunçado pelas mãos firmes dele. Ela desliza sua mão pelo peito dele se aproximando ainda mais, sorriu satisfeita ao sentir sua ereção mais embaixo. Ele volta a deitá-la na cama beijando sua barriga subindo até o pescoço. Ele retirou o soutian maravilhado com aqueles seios perfeitos, começou a acariciá-los, um com a mão e outro com a boca arrancando leves gemidos da morena. Ela teve de se esforçar pra acreditar que aquele era seu antigo chefe, o homem que ela amou desde São Francisco. Ele voltou a beijar seu corpo dessa vez descendo para parte debaixo. Retirou sua calcinha quase que em câmera lenta, ficou paralisado ao vê-la completamente nua, tão perfeita quanto da última vez que estiveram juntos, quando ele ainda era seu professor.

GG: Você é maravilhosa – ele retira sua cueca rapidamente não suportando mais, volta a beijá-la dessa vez a preparando para o que vinha a seguir, ela o agarra com força mostrando que já estava mais do que preparada.

Ele segura o rosto dela olhando em seus olhos, ela assentiu com um sorriso enorme. Imediatamente ele a penetrou fazendo seus corpos estremecerem. Ela não conseguiu descrever a sensação de te-lo dentro dela, só sabia que não havia coisa melhor. Ele começou a se movimentar rapidamente, no mesmo instante o quarto fora invadido com gritos e gemidos dos dois, eles chegam ao ápice quase que ao mesmo tempo, ele cai ofegante em cima dela enquanto ela o acaricia nas costas, quase que emocionada, esperou isso por tantos anos. Ele volta a beijá-la ainda dentro dela, seus lábios eram como uma droga, não conseguia ficar longe. Depois de mais alguns carinhos eles adormeceram, ela deitada sobre o peito dele.

XXXXXX

Sara sentia-se relaxada, as lembranças de horas atrás ainda vagavam pela sua mente, podia sentir um calor perto de seu corpo e sabia que era ele, ainda estava em estado de sono quando seu celular tocou fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Se levantou assustada.

SS: Meu Deus! – ela diz ao olhar pra janela e ver que já era dia, ela sai da cama rapidamente fazendo Grissom acordar também, ele a observa, ela recolhia suas roupas pelo chão, estava apenas de lingerie.

GG: O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou ainda meio sonolento.

SS: Eu já devia estar no laboratório – ela veste seu vestido e se aproxima dele – Me desculpe, eu preciso ir.

GG: Meu vôo é daqui a três horas – ele a lembra.

SS: Eu volto pra me despedir – ela o beija levemente e sai.

XXXXXX

Grissom arrumou suas malas, pensou em ligar pra Sara, mas o que iria dizer, _Adeus?_ . Seguiu pro aeroporto se lembrando da noite que tiveram, foi à melhor de sua vida. Maldição, o que fizera de sua vida? As coisas seriam diferentes se não a tivesse ignorado por todos esses anos, agora já era tarde demais. De repente ele a vê entre as pessoas, parecia um djavú, se lembrou de quando ela foi embora e ele foi se despedir, agora os papéis haviam se invertido.

SS: Eu disse que vinha me despedir – ela disse tristemente.

GG: Acho que nem preciso perguntar se você quer voltar comigo – ele percebe a decisão dela.

SS: Eu não posso – ela diz baixinho – Eu tenho outros planos – ela o abraça.

GG: Eu te amo – ele sussurra, os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas, seu coração fica apertado, ela se afasta enxugando-os com as costas das mãos.

SS: Eu tenho uma coisa pra você – ela pega algo em seu bolso e entrega a ele – É o seu presente, eu quis entregar pessoalmente - ele observa o pingente de coração.

GG: Não era bem esse coração que eu queria - ele resmunga.

SS: Você já tem meu coração – ela força um sorriso – Ele sempre vai ser seu – eles ficam em silêncio – Griss, eu posso te dar um beijo?

Ele nem responde, segura o rosto dela a beijando profundamente, como se fosse à última vez, e era de certa forma, as lagrimas dela voltam a cair, molhando o rosto de ambos, eles se separam com muito esforço.

GG: Adeus – ele diz secando o rosto dela.

SS: Adeus – ela o sente hesitar, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito, o tempo dos dois já haviam passado, ele se vira e vai embora.


	12. DE VOLTA E COM UMA BAGAGEM ESPECIAL

_**Oito anos depois...**_

O tempo estava quente em Vegas, como sempre, do lado de fora do carro só se via deserto. Ela se lembrou da loucura que estava fazendo, aliás, o que estava fazendo ali naquela cidade depois de tantos anos? Ah sim! A culpa era de um certo amigo dos cabelos arrepiados que lhe mandou um convite de casamento.

Lembrou-se de ficar surpresa ao saber que ele iria se casar, embora soubesse de seu interesse, de todos ele era o que mais manteve contato, sempre se falavam por telefone. Se o problema fosse só esse, tudo bem, mas ela quase caiu pra trás quando ele disse que ela seria a madrinha. Ela ligou de volta dizendo que não poderia, mas ele insistiu dizendo que se ela não viesse para o casamento ele iria passar vergonha e ela nunca se perdoaria... Iria matar Greg por isso.

E agora ela estava ali, dentro do carro, dirigindo por horas, com um garoto inquieto no banco de trás, o menino tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos, seus olhos eram azuis da cor do mar, ele era lindo e muito levado.

BS: Mãe, a gente já chegou? - o garoto se levantou aproximando-se do banco da frente.

SS: Primeiro, sente-se no banco e coloque o cinto – ele obedeceu, levantando a cabeça e suspirando, mostrando sinal de impaciência, era um menino muito agitado.

BS: É que eu to a mais de duas horas aqui parado – ele reclama e pega seu vídeo-game.

SS: Eu queria vir de avião, mas você tem medo – ele faz uma careta fazendo-a rir – Quando você avistar as luzes significa que chegamos.

Não demorou muito para que Brian avistasse as luzes, encostou seu rostinho no vidro do carro admirado com os prédios, cassinos e hotéis. Era do jeito que sua mãe lhe contara.

BS: Mamãe, depois você me leva ao cassino?

SS: Nem pensar, lá não é lugar de criança – ele fica emburrado, mas já esperava essa resposta.

Sara chegou ao hotel, escolheu um dos melhores de Vegas, quase nunca viajava com o filho, por isso fazia questão do melhor. Lá tinha piscina, sala de jogos... Brian adorava nadar, escolheu um quarto grande e confortável com uma bela vista da janela, também havia uma sala com uma TV enorme, o garoto começa a pular em cima da cama.

SS: Brian já pro banho. Mamãe tem que sair – ele vai pro chuveiro enquanto Sara pede algo pra comer, depois de ajeitarem as coisas seguiram para casa de Greg, uma loira atendeu.

- Pois não.

SS: Oi, eu sou a Sara, amiga do Greg – Brian não parava quieto ao lado da mãe.

- Sara- ela parece se dar conta – Greg me falou de você. Eu sou a Jéssica noiva do Greg – elas se cumprimentam e Jéssica os chama pra dentro – Você é a madrinha não é?

SS: Sim, sou eu.

- Greg achou que você não viria – ela era magra com traços delicados e olhos verdes, era muito bonita.

SS: Quase que não deu – ela da um sorriso torto.

- Ele é seu filho? – ela aponta para Brian que lia um gibi do Homem-Aranha.

SS: É sim, foi por isso que eu não ia vir, o Brian estuda – Jéssica sorri pro garoto que retribui – Onde o Greg está?

- Provando o terno, quer que eu dê o endereço?

SS: Não posso ir – ela olha pra Brian.

- Deixe-o comigo – Jéssica se oferece.

SS: Não vai te atrapalhar?

- Imagina, afinal seremos comadres não é? – as duas riem, Sara se despede do filho implorando que ele se comporte, conhecia-o muito bem.


	13. REVENDO UM AMIGO

Greg se olhava no espelho impaciente, havia vários ternos espalhados por ali, sua cabeça estava a mil. Era o casamento, o trabalho e sua madrinha que ainda não havia chegado.

SS: Eu gostei da gravata verde – Greg olha pra trás não acreditando no que vê, ele corre pra abraçá-la.

GS: Sara – ele exclamou – Você veio – ele a ergue no ar.

SS: Eu vou matar você, sabia que eu não podia vir?

GS: Onde está o Brian? – ele a desce no chão.

SS: Com a sua noiva.

GS: Você a conheceu? – ela assentiu – Ela adora crianças.

SS: Parece que alguém terá muitos filhos – eles riem, Greg era o único que sabia sobre Brian, não que ela tivesse contado, ele é que havia descoberto.

**FLASH BACK** – _**á dois anos atrás**_

Sara sempre se comunicava com o pessoal do laboratório, se falavam por telefone, mas ela nunca dava detalhes de sua vida. Todos respeitavam isso, menos Greg, sentia falta da amiga, não se conformava dela nem ao menos fazer uma visita.

Como bom csi descobriu o endereço dela, estava morando em São Francisco. Num ato de impulso pediu três dias de folga e foi pra lá, não disse á ninguém. Chegou ao endereço, a casa era grande com um belo jardim, estranhou ao ver uns brinquedos espalhados pelo quintal, bateu na porta e se assustou quando um garoto vestindo um pijama atendeu.

GS: Desculpe, eu devo ter errado de endereço. Você conhece Sara Sidle?

BS: Sim, é a minha mãe – Greg fica chocado.

SS: Greg – Sara aparece na porta com uma expressão surpresa, Greg não consegue dizer nada, ela faz sinal pra ele entrar – Filho, já está na hora de dormir, já subo pra te contar uma história.

BS: Tá bom – ela beija-lhe o rosto e ele sobe.

SS: O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta suavemente.

GS: Eu queria te ver – ele acompanhou o menino com o olhar até ele sumir de vista – Sara, o que foi isso?

SS: Greg – ela suspira – Foi exatamente o que você viu.

GS: Você se casou?

SS: Não, eu não me casei – ela diz rapidamente.

GS: Porque você não contou pra ninguém?

SS: Eu ia contar uma hora.

GS: Quando? No dia em que o garoto fosse pra faculdade? – Sara o olha séria – Me desculpe – ele suspira – Sara, nós somos seus amigos, você é como minha irmã.

SS: Eu sei Greg, mas o Brian é assunto meu.

GS: Acho melhor eu voltar.

SS: Espera, já está tarde. Dorme aqui, Brian e eu vamos á praia amanhã, você podia vir com a gente – ela sugere com uma carinha meiga.

GS: Não sei, ainda estou bem chateado – ele finge estar bravo.

SS: Que isso – ela da um sorrisinho – Vamos lá, me dê um abraço – ele hesita, mas não resiste, lhe dá um abraço bem apertado.

No outro dia eles foram á praia, Greg se divertiu muito com Brian, pareciam duas crianças, Sara não parava de rir das trapalhadas de Greg.

GS: Nossa! – ele se joga na areia ao lado dela – Seu filho não para um minuto.

SS: Greg, eu queria te dizer uma coisa – ele a olha – Sabe por que eu quase não ligo pra vocês?

GS: Por quê?

SS: Porque isso só faz aumentar a minha saudade.

GS: Eu respeito sua escolha Sara. Sabe que quando quiser voltar estaremos de braços abertos.

SS: Será que podia deixar esse assunto entre a gente? – ela se referia á Brian.

GS: Claro!

BS: Greg – o garoto chega correndo – Vamos jogar bola?

GS: Só se você não se importar de perder – os dois saem correndo.

No fim do dia Sara o levou até o aeroporto, Greg parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho, todos o olhavam.

Os dois se despediram e Greg voltou á Vegas, no laboratório todos estranharam sua pele queimada do sol.

GG: Aproveitou a viagem? – Grissom perguntou ao encontrá-lo no corredor.

GS: Você nem imagina – ele disfarça.

GG: Foi á praia? – ele diz ao reparar em sua cor.

GS: Sim, eu aproveitei já que em Vegas não tem – Greg havia dito á Grissom que visitaria uns amigos.

**FLASH BACK ON**

GS: Você sabe como eu conheci a Jéssica?

SS: Como?

GS: No vôo pra Vegas, quando eu voltei da sua casa.

SS: É mesmo? Deixa eu adivinhar, foi amor a primeira vista.

GS: Na verdade ela demorou pra perceber que me amava – os dois riram e o bip de Greg começou a tocar – Adivinha?

SS: Precisam de você no laboratório – ela deduziu, Greg acenou com a cabeça e os dois foram saindo – Deve ser difícil ser noivo e csi ao mesmo tempo.

GS: Na verdade o Grissom tem sido bem legal comigo – ela estremece ao ouvir o nome dele. Sara sabia de tudo que acontecia com o pessoal, até com Grissom, Greg sempre a contava mesmo sem ela perguntar.

SS: Todos vão ao casamento?

GS: Depende do tanto de casos que tiver. Os únicos que vão com certeza são você e o Grissom.

SS: Grissom? – ela não entende.

GS: Caramba! Eu me esqueci de te dizer – ele diz apreensivo.

SS: O que?

GS: Grissom será meu padrinho – ele explica, Sara fica um pouco surpresa – Algum problema pra você?

SS: Não – Sara já estava preparada pra revê-lo – Ele sabe que eu vou ser a madrinha?

GS: Sabe, só que ninguém acreditava que você viria – Eles chegam perto do carro – E então, pronta pra rever os amigos?

SS: Acho que sim – os dois seguem para o laboratório.


	14. AMIGOS E UM ANTIGO AMOR

Várias lembranças inundaram sua mente ao entrar ali, apertou fortemente à mão do amigo em sinal de nervosismo, ela podia ver as pessoas a olhando espantadas, sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali.

GS: Eu vou trocar de roupa – Greg a olhou e viu dois pares de olhos castanhos assustados – Você está bem? – ela assentiu.

SS: Te espero na sala de descanso – ela continuou a caminhar, pouca coisa havia mudado ali, passou em frente a uma sala e paralisou quando o viu. Ele estava agachado, analisando um carro, não havia mudado quase nada, o mesmo cabelo grisalho, a mesma barba, seu coração acelerou, sentiu uma vontade imensa de ouvi-lo, mesmo com sua mente mandando-a sair dali.

Ela aproximou-se devagar, estava tão concentrado, tentava a todo custo desrosquear um parafuso usando uma ferramenta estranha e errada, ela olhou para uma mesa ao lado, com várias ferramentas, pegou uma mais adequada.

SS: Você devia tentar essa daqui – ela estende a ferramenta pra ele, ele a escuta, mas parece não acreditar, pois demora um pouco para olhá-la, ficou literalmente de boca aberta, como se visse uma miragem.

GG: Sara- ele exclama sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Ele fica paralisado com sua beleza, ela não havia mudado muita coisa, os mesmos cabelos curtos, mas mesmo assim podia-se notar alguma diferença que ele não sabia definir o que era.

SS: Oi – ela diz docemente com um belo sorriso, ele se levanta, aproximando-se, sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, mas antes mesmo de dizer alguma coisa, Nick apareceu na sala com a mesma expressão surpresa.

NS: Meu Deus! – ela vira-se pra ele que a olhava com um sorriso enorme – Quando o Greg me falou eu quase não acreditei – ele a abraça fortemente, Catherine também chega á sala junto com Warrick.

CW: Sara, você veio mesmo – os dois abraçam a morena enquanto Grissom continua estático.

SS: Vim para o casamento do Greg – ela ainda ria da reação dos amigos.

NS: Droga! Eu apostei com ele que você não vinha.

SS: Vai perder dinheiro – os dois riem – Vocês vão ao casamento?

WB: Bom, se ninguém morrer – Greg aparece na sala.

GS: Vejo que vocês viram a surpresa.

NS: Como conseguiu trazê-la?

GS: Segredo – ele dá uma piscadela pra ela, seu celular começa a tocar.

SS: Com licença – ela sai para fora, Grissom não para de fitá-la, fica olhando-a pelo vidro, ele a vê atender o celular e abrir um enorme sorriso ao falar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, automaticamente ele lê seus lábios. A vê falando... _Oi amor_, ele fica assustado, será que ela era casada? Depois ela diz... _Eu te amo_, ele fica ainda mais confuso, ela desliga e volta pra sala.

SS: Desculpem-me, eu tenho que ir.

NS: Já?

SS: Eu volto amanhã – ela se despede com um tchauzinho e sai rapidamente, mas não sem antes olhar novamente o par de olhos azuis. Em meio aos comentários dos amigos Grissom tentava absorver o que tinha acontecido, ver Sara ali só o fez ter certeza de uma coisa, ele ainda a amava.

XXXXXX

No outro dia Sara acordou cedo, levaria Brian para passear e conhecer a cidade, estava sendo muito bom passar um tempo com ele, ela sempre trabalhou tanto. Ela ainda se lembrava do dia anterior, lembrou-se de ficar paralisada ao ver Grissom, seu coração disparou de uma maneira que chegou a dar medo, como isso era possível? Depois de tantos anos.

Ela levou Brian ao shopping, parque e lanchonete, estavam tomando sorvete quando recebeu uma ligação de Greg, ele disse que precisava de um favor, pediu que ela fosse até o laboratório. Ela seguiu para lá, mas se deu conta de um pequeno detalhe.

SS: E agora? - Ela perguntava pra si mesma quando se deu conta do garoto no banco de trás – Brian, eu preciso resolver uma coisa, ela vira-se para trás – Quero que você fique aqui dentro do carro.

BS: Eu não posso entrar lá?

SS: É melhor não – além de seus amigos não saberem sobre Brian, Sara sabia do temperamento do filho, ele sempre aprontava alguma, imagine dentro de um laboratório.

BS: Ah mãe, aqui dentro tá calor – ele reclama.

SS: Eu juro que vai ser rápido – ela o beija no rosto e segue para dentro.

O garoto cruza os braços e balança as pernas impaciente, começa a vasculhar o carro procurando algo pra se distrair, havia brinquedos dele por toda a parte. Ele se abaixa e acha um taco e uma bola de baseball, fazia tempo que não brincava com elas. Ele saiu do carro pra brincar, e em uma de suas tacadas a bola pegou no vidro do carro estacionado á frente, fazendo o alarme disparar. Procurou um lugar pra se esconder, viu uma Suv prata com aporta aberta logo mais a frente, correu para perto, o dono era um homem barbudo dos cabelos grisalhos, estava fora do carro, distraído conversando com um policial. Brian entrou no carro escondendo-se no banco de trás.

Grissom conversava com o policial, quando ouviu um alarme disparar, estranhou por não ver ninguém por perto, entrou no carro e viu algo estranho pelo retrovisor, podia ver um menino agachado, piscou os olhos rapidamente pra ter certeza do que via.

GG: Você não acha mais confortável sentar-se no banco? – o garoto se levanta assustado e vê homem barbudo sorrindo pra ele, Brian retribuiu com um sorriso travesso.


	15. BRIAN

_...entrou no carro e viu algo estranho pelo retrovisor, podia ver um menino agachado, piscou os olhos rapidamente pra ter certeza do que via._

_GG: Você não acha mais confortável sentar-se no banco? – o garoto se levanta assustado e vê o homem barbudo sorrindo pra ele, Brian retribuiu com um sorriso travesso._

BS: Desculpa, eu precisava me esconder.

GG: Tem alguma coisa a ver com o alarme?

BS: Sim, eu quebrei o vidro do carro – Grissom sai do carro e abre a porta pro menino, ele usava uma bermuda e uma camiseta do Homem-Aranha, era fã de super heróis.

GG: O que você faz aqui? – ele se abaixa ficando na mesma altura do garoto.

BS: Minha mãe entrou lá dentro e pediu pra eu ficar dentro do carro, ela vai ficar uma fera quando souber que eu sai.

GG: Ela trabalha aqui?

BS: Não, só está de passagem.

GG: Como você se chama?

BS: Brian.

GG: Eu sou o Gil – ele aperta a mão do garoto – Quer conhecer o laboratório?

BS: Eu posso? – ele pergunta com um certo entusiasmo, Grissom acenou com a cabeça.

Grissom pegou na mão do menino o levando para dentro, todos olhavam intrigados com a cena, Grissom junto com uma criança. O menino olhava pra tudo admirado, nunca conheceu um laboratório, mesmo sua mãe trabalhando em um, Grissom entrou numa sala onde Nick e Warrick se encontravam.

NS: Onde você achou? – Nick se referia ao garoto.

WB: Não nos contou que havia adotado uma criança – ele brinca.

GG: Achei ele lá fora – ele dá um sorrisinho.

WB: E aí cara? – Warrick e Nick cumprimentam-o.

BS: Acho que eu conheço vocês de algum lugar – ele franzi a testa.

NS: Conhece?

BS: Já sei, vocês são amigos da minha mãe.

GG: Quem é a sua mãe? – Sara e Catherine chegam à sala, Sara fica chocada ao ver seu filho ali.

SS: Brian – ela exclama surpresa.

BS: Oi mãe – ele sorri, os csis se entreolham surpresos.

NS: Esse menino é seu filho? – Sara fica sem ação.

SS: É sim – ele se aproxima da mãe – Eu ia apresentá-los, mas acho que ele já fez isso – ela passa a mão nos cabelos lisos do menino, Grissom fica estático, nunca imaginou que Sara fosse mãe, ainda mais do menino que ele achara lá fora.

GS: Sara – Greg chega à sala percebendo o clima – Oi Brian – ele tenta disfarçar – Sara, vem comigo, preciso falar com você – ela o agradece mentalmente.

SS: Desculpe, eu explico tudo outra hora – ela sai rapidamente puxando o menino pela mão.

GG: Quantos anos você tem? – Grissom pergunta rapidamente.

BS: Sete – ele responde já do lado de fora.

NS: Dá pra acreditar? – ele diz em meio a um sorriso.

WB: O menino é uma graça.

CW: Agora sim fiquei curiosa, não vejo à hora de ver Sara novamente, Grissom sai dali sem dizer uma palavra, encontra Greg no corredor.

GG: Ela já foi embora?

GS: Já.

GG: Então você sabia que ela tinha um filho?

GS: Sim.

GS: Porque não nos contou?

GS: Porque isso é assunto dela, só ela podia contar – O perito parece concordar.


	16. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO

Sara estava assistindo TV com seu filho quando recebeu uma ligação de Nick, pedindo que ela passasse no laboratório, ele queria organizar uma despedida de solteiro para Greg. Sara passou na casa de Greg deixando seu filho lá, Jéssica levaria uns sobrinhos ao cinema e chamou Brian para ir junto.

Ela ainda se lembrava do momento em que seus amigos descobriram sobre Brian, lembrou da cara de surpresos que fizeram, não podia culpá-los, ela tinha um filho de oito anos e ninguém sabia, esperava que eles entendessem.

GS: E então, como se sentiu? – os dois estavam no carro a caminho do laboratório.

SS: Com o que? – Sara estava com óculos escuros, do mesmo jeito que usava quando era csi.

GS: Em relação ao outros e a Brian.

SS: Não estou preocupada com isso – ela dá de ombros.

GS: Você sabe que eles vão te encher de perguntas – ele a alerta.

SS: E eu as responderei – os dois chegam e encontram Nick na porta.

NS: Até que enfim vocês chegaram, ainda temos meia hora antes do turno começar – os três seguem para sala de descanso, estavam todos lá, Sara dá um sorriso especial para Grissom, Deus! Só ela sabe o quanto sentiu falta daquele sorriso.

WB: Cadê o Brian? – Sara dá um risinho, já haviam acostumado com o fato dela ter um filho.

SS: Está com a Jéssica.

CW: Bem eu estava pensando em fazer uma festinha, lá em casa só para os amigos, pra comemorar a despedida de solteiro do Greg – a loira explica.

SS: Pensei que ele fosse querer ir a uma boate ou a uma casa de strippers – todos riem.

GS: Que isso Sara? – ele finge estar ofendido – Sou um rapaz direito.

CW: Então está combinado – ela entrega um papel para Sara.

SS: O que é?

CW: A lista com as coisas para festa – a morena faz uma careta – Desculpa, mas você é a que tem mais tempo livre.

SS: E eu tenho outra escolha?

Sara passa no mercado pra comprar as coisas, depois de passar na casa de Catherine e deixar lá, pegou o seu filho e voltou pro hotel.

SS: Brian – já era à noite, os dois estavam na porta da casa da Catherine – Você promete que vai se comportar?

BS: Sim senhora – ele põe a mão na cabeça imitando um soldado, ela ri.

CW: Hey! Vocês não vão entrar? – Cath abre a porta dando um susto em Sara.

SS: Como você...

CW: Eu vi o seu carro pela janela – os dois entram atraindo a atenção de todos, os amigos a olhavam com alegria e Grissom a olhava admirado, ela estava linda com um vestido azul e os cabelos lisos.

WB: Hey Brian, você também veio – o garoto corre para perto dos csis.

BS: Oi Warrick.

NS: Você está bonito – ele cumprimenta o menino com um toque na mão.

BS: Oi Grissom – ele olha pro perito sorrindo.

GG: Oi Brian – ele sorri de volta.

A festa estava muito animada, não era uma despedida de solteiro comum, mas estava muito melhor, era bom estar entre os amigos novamente. Jéssica contava detalhes do casamento e histórias de quando os dois namoravam, Brian não desgrudava de Nick e Warrick, tinham se apegado ao garoto. Sara conversava com todos, mas sua atenção maior era para Grissom, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, tentou se aproximar dele algumas vezes pra conversar, mas acabava perdendo a coragem, ela podia sentir os olhares dele sobre ela, ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa também.

Estavam reunidos no sofá da sala, Brian tinha subido para o quarto pra dormir, todos olhavam pra Sara e ela sabia o que vinha a seguir.

CW: Sara, acho que você tem umas histórias pra contar.

SS: Acho que eu to preparada – ela da um sorrisinho de nervoso.

CW: Sabe, até agora eu não consegui imaginar você com uma barriguinha de nove meses – ela ri, todos observavam a conversa, Cath havia bebido um pouco mais, o que fazia com que ela perguntasse o que vinha na cabeça.

SS: Na verdade Brian nasceu de oito meses, mas acreditem, eu passei por todo processo – ela estava calma apesar de tudo.

NS: Você se casou? – ela se engasga com o suco.

SS: Não, não cheguei a me casar – ela diz rapidamente, Grissom fica aliviado.

WB: Como está a sua vida?

SS: Minha vida continua a mesma coisa, a diferença agora é que eu sou mãe e moro em São Francisco.

CW: Você tem namorado?

SS: E quem é que vai querer namorar um mulher que trabalha feito louca e tem um filho pra criar?

CW: Bem vinda ao clube.

- Se quiser eu posso te apresentar alguém – Jéssica se oferece.

GS: Mas eu vou ter que aprovar primeiro – os dois estavam sentados bem juntinhos.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco Cath colocou uma música, Jéssica pediu que ela ensinasse Greg a dançar valsa pro casamento, todos ficaram em volta observando, com exceção de Grissom que ficou mais afastado, de repente ele viu Brian descendo pela escada.

GG: Você não tinha ido dormir? – o menino senta-se ao lado dele.

BS: Eu não consigo dormir sem a minha mãe – ele se levanta indo em direção a mesa pra pegar um suco, não consegue alcançar, Grissom se levanta e o ajuda, erguendo-o, Brian pega o suco e sorri agradecido, Grissom escuta um riso atrás de si.

SS: Eu fico imaginando quando foi à última vez que você segurou uma criança – ele desce o garoto, que sai correndo quando Warrick o chama.

GG: Acho que nunca. E você já havia segurado uma criança antes do Brian?

SS: Não – os dois se sentam no sofá, afastados dos outros – Meu filho foi o primeiro bebê que eu segurei.

GG: Eu fico imaginando como foi pra você – eles conversam calmamente como se não existisse nada além dos dois.

SS: Foi incrível, ser mãe é a melhor coisa do mundo.

GG: Seu filho é um bom garoto – ele sorri.

SS: Você ainda não viu nada – eles ficam um tempo em silêncio.

GG: Senti tanto a sua falta – ele diz sem olhar pra ela.

SS: Eu Também – ele volta a olhá-la, teve de se segurar pra não beijá-la, mas não sabia como iria reagir, Brian se aproxima sentando no colo de Sara – Oi amor, está com sono?

BS: Um pouco – ela beija o rosto do menino fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, Grissom fica observando, ver Sara tão carinhosa com o filho só o fez admirá-la ainda mais.

SS: Acho melhor a gente ir embora – Sara se despede de todos, mas não sem antes prometer a Nick que levaria Brian para visitá-los no laboratório, não demorou para que todos fossem embora também, teriam muito trabalho no dia seguinte.


	17. SUSPEITAS

Catherine entrou na sala de descanso, estavam todos lá, faltavam quinze minutos para o turno começar. Pegou um copo d'água junto com um comprimido e tomou.

GS: A ressaca está forte Catherine? – todos riem.

CW: Engraçadinho – a loira faz uma careta de dor – Achei que você é que fosse beber todas.

WB: Ele não podia, a noiva dele estava lá – Warrick brinca.

NS: Ele está certo Warrick, vai que ela resolve desistir do casamento – Grissom apenas ria dos comentários dos amigos, estava concentrado em suas palavras cruzadas.

CW: O que é isso em suas mãos? – ela se refere a um cd que Nick segurava.

NS: É um jogo de vídeo-game, vou dar ao Brian.

WB: O menino é uma figura.

CW: Sendo filho da Sara só podia ser.

NS: Aliás, tem uma coisa que está me intrigando. A Sara falou alguma coisa sobre o pai do garoto?

WB: É mesmo – Grissom começa a prestar atenção.

CW: E vocês acham que eu não perguntei? Ela não quis tocar no assunto, parece que ela não gosta de falar sobre isso.

WB: Você sabe alguma coisa Greg?

GS: Não, nunca perguntei sobre isso.

NS: Vamos lá, nós somos csis – ele começa a raciocinar – O menino tem sete anos...

CW: Esquece, nessa época ela já tinha ido embora.

Grissom se levanta e vai pra sua sala, algo não saia de sua cabeça, algo que o fez se lembrar da última vez que esteve com Sara, há oito anos atrás. Leva um susto ao ver o garoto de seus pensamentos bem ali, na sua frente.

BS: Oi Gil – ele estava encostado na porta, usava um boné.

GS: Oi, entre – o garoto se senta, fica observando a sala do perito, havia insetos por toda parte.

BS: É de verdade? – ele aponta para um porco dentro de um vidro.

GG: Sim, foi um porco que sofreu radiação – o menino faz uma careta.

BS: Que nojento – Grissom ri da sinceridade dele.

GG: Sua mãe está aí?

BS: Não, eu vim com a Jéssica.

NS: Brian – Nick aparece na sala, empolgado ao ver seu novo amigo – Vem, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

BS: Tchau Gil.

GG: Tchau – ele sai e Grissom fica com uma dúvida na cabeça.

JB: Grissom – Brass entra na sala se deparando com o perito totalmente distraído.

GG: O que foi?

JB: Acabei de conhecer o filho da Sara – ele se senta.

GG: E o que achou?

JB: Estou realmente surpreso – Grissom pensa por um momento e resolve partilhar o que pensava.

GG: Jim, por acaso ele te lembra alguém?

JB: Está querendo saber se ele se parece com você? – Grissom fica surpreso com a observação de Brass – Vou te responder com outra pergunta, existe a possibilidade?

GG: Bem, nós estivemos em Los Angeles há oito anos atrás.

JB: Eu voltei pra Las Vegas mais cedo e você ficou lá – ele o olha intrigado – Gil, você e a Sara...

GG: Sim – Brass dá um sorrisinho de lado.

JB: Você precisa conversar com ela.

GG: Eu tentei, mas é que...

JB: Ela te deixa nervoso? – ele acena com a cabeça – Bem, ela é a única que pode te responder.

GG: Vou tentar falar com ela.

JB: O que achou do menino? – Grissom sorri.

GG: É difícil explicar, nunca tive experiências com crianças. Ele é muito esperto Jim.

JB: Puxou a mãe.

GG: E os olhos?

JB: Bem, aí eu já não sei.


	18. SURPRESAS

Já era noite quando Grissom resolveu falar com Sara, o laboratório estava tranqüilo, então seguiu para o hotel onde ela estava hospedada.

BS: Grissom – o garoto estranhou vê-lo ali.

GG: Oi, sua mãe está aí?

BS: Está tomando banho – ele faz sinal pro perito entrar – Senta aí.

GG: Obrigado – Grissom sentou-se num sofá enquanto Brian sentou-se no tapete do chão, como de costume.

BS: Sabe jogar vídeo-game? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela da Tv, onde jogava seu jogo.

GG: Não – ele observava o menino.

BS: É fácil – ele entrega um controle á Grissom e começa a ensiná-lo, ele ria das tentativas do perito, nunca havia jogado vídeo-game na vida.

SS: Grissom – Sara aparece na sala trajando um roupão.

GG: É... Oi – ele fica um pouco sem graça.

SS: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela diz normalmente.

GG: Não, eu só queria conversar com você.

SS: Brian e eu vamos descer pra jantar, quer nos acompanhar? – ele assentiu.

Sara trocou de roupa assim como Brian, os três desceram pro saguão, sentaram á mesa e pediram a comida.

GG: Bifê? – ele ficou intrigado ao ver o prato do menino – Sua mãe deixa você comer carne?

BS: Só se eu comer legumes também.

SS: Que engraçado – ela faz cara de brava, os três riem. Eles conversaram bastante, Brian contava um pouco de sua vida para Grissom, Sara observava tudo satisfeita. Um outro menino que estava hospedado no hotel chamou Brian pra brincar, deixando os dois sozinhos.

GG: E então, como foi seu dia? – ela limpou a boca com o guardanapo.

SS: Bem, eu passei o dia com a Jéssica, ajudando com os preparativos do casamento, sabe, coisas de madrinha.

GG: Ainda bem que o Greg não me faz fazer essas coisas – ela ri.

SS: Talvez porque essas coisas sempre sobram para a mulher – ele começa a fitá-la.

GG: Sara – ela olha pra ele – Hoje eu recebi um telefonema de São Francisco, mais precisamente do diretor do laboratório de lá – ela encolhe os ombros.

SS: Já foram fazer fofoca? – ela diz em meio a um sorriso.

GG: Eu descobri umas coisas sobre você Sidle – ela levanta a sobrancelha.

SS: É mesmo, o que?

GG: Você não nos contou que é supervisora – ela dá um sorrisinho.

SS: O que mais você sabe? – ela diz divertida.

GG: Porque você pediu demissão ontem?

SS: Não foi bem assim.

GG: Então como foi? – ela respira fundo.

SS: Sim, eu sou supervisora do diurno. Consegui o cargo á uns cinco anos, meu chefe é bem legal, ainda mais pelo fato de eu ter um filho e criá-lo sozinha.

GG: Porque você pediu demissão? – ele disse calmamente.

SS: Grissom, eu trabalho que nem louca, acho que eu nunca tive férias, o máximo que eu consigo é uns dois dias. Semana passada eu disse á ele que queria passar uns dias em Vegas, expliquei que um amigo meu ia se casar e que eu seria a madrinha. Também queria passar um tempo com o meu filho – ela desabafa.

GG: Seu chefe pediu que eu conversasse com você.

SS: Hoje de manhã ele me ligou, pedindo que eu voltasse pra São Francisco, imediatamente. Eu disse que não podia, ele continuou insistindo, eu me irritei e pedi demissão.

GG: Ele disse que você não o está atendendo – ela suspira.

SS: Eu só não queria discutir.

GG: Ele não vai aceitar sua demissão.

SS: Depois eu ligo pra ele – Brian aparece na mesa todo sujo – Olha só pra você, vai ter que tomar banho outra vez.

BS: Mas mãe... – ele resmunga, Grissom ri.

GG: Você vai ao laboratório amanhã?

SS: Sim.

GG: Então a gente se vê – eles se despedem.

XXXXXX

JB: Hey! Grissom – o capitão acelerou o passo para alcançar o amigo – Conversou com ela?

GG: Não, o chefe dela me ligou, eu tive que falar sobre outras coisas.

JB: Não inventa desculpa.

GG: Jim, essa história não faz sentido. A Sara não me esconderia uma coisa dessas – eles param em frente á sala de Brass – Além do mais, eu tive uma idéia melhor.

JB: O que vai fazer?

GG: Vou perguntar á Brian sobre o pai dele – Brass o olha com estranheza.

JB: Que corajoso que você é – ele diz sarcasticamente – Tudo isso é medo de perguntar á Sara?

GG: Estou apenas investigando, se ele não souber nada sobre o pai eu vou conversar com ela – ele explica.

JB: Então, acho que à hora é agora – eles avistam Brian, estava sentado num banco jogando vidou-game, provavelmente esperando Sara – Boa sorte – Grissom suspira e vai até ele.

BS: Oi Gil – o menino sorri pro perito que se sentou ao seu lado.

GG: Oi – o menino tinha o mesmo sorriso de Sara, ele sabia a verdade, a verdade é que ele não tinha coragem de perguntar á ela, decidiu fazer o que fazia de melhor, investigar, e quem melhor para tirar suas dúvidas do que o próprio menino – Onde está a sua mãe?

BS: Foi falar com a Catherine.

GG: Brian – o menino tira os olhos do vídeo-game e olha pra ele, era como se visse seus próprios olhos. Grissom junta as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, o menino continua o olhando, esperando uma reação – Brian, quem é o seu pai?

Na hora em que ele abre a boca pra responder dois homens fardados caminham em direção á eles, Grissom vê os olhos de Brian se desviar para um dos homens, um sorriso brota em seu pequeno rosto.

BS: Pai – o menino corre em direção á um dos homens...


	19. UM NOVO CASO

_Grissom vê os olhos de Brian se desviar para um dos homens, um sorriso brota em seu pequeno rosto._

_BS: Pai – o menino corre em direção á um dos homens..._

Grissom fica estático, o homem alto, dos cabelos lisos e dos olhos azuis da mesma cor de Brian o pega no colo.

BM: Filho – ele aperta o menino num abraço – Como você está?

BS: Bem – ele o coloca no chão e ajeita sua roupinha num gesto bem paternal.

BM: Nossa! Você está enorme – ele fica admirado, o menino abre um sorriso, Grissom assiste tudo de boca aberta.

BS: Pai, quero te apresentar uma pessoa – Brian o puxa em direção a Grissom, ele se levanta, ainda surpreso com a cena que presenciava – Esse é o Gil, antigo chefe da mamãe.

BM: Prazer – os dois se cumprimentam – Eu sou Brandon Maccoy – Sara aparece com Catherine.

SS: Brandon? – ela fica surpresa – O que está fazendo aqui?

XXXXXX

Estavam todos na sala de reuniões, inclusive Brass e o xerife, Sara e Brandon trocavam olhares em alguns momentos, ela parecia incomodada, ele tentava parecer calmo, mas por dentro estava nervoso, a tensão era visível ali e foi percebida por todos, principalmente por Grissom.

BM: Primeiramente deixa eu me apresentar – todos ouviam atentamente – Meu nome é Brandon Maccoy, sou agente do FBI, esse é o agente Robert – ele aponta para o outro homem fardado.

- Eles vieram para um caso importante, Brandon, diga a eles, por favor – o xerife dizia.

BM: Há cinco meses a filha de um importante político despareceu, acharam que ela tinha morrido.

CW: Quantos anos ela tinha?

BM: Oito anos, há seis meses descobrimos que ela foi seqüestrada – Brandon tinha um tom firme, mas suave, depois de um tempo ele evitou olhar para Sara, ela continuava o fitando, parecia um pouco brava.

JB: Sabem aonde ela está?

BM: É por isso que estamos aqui, temos fortes indícios de que ela esteja em Vegas.

- Grissom, preciso que você e a sua equipe trabalhem nisso, temos que achar a garota – o xerife disse.

NS: Tem certeza de que ela está viva?

BM: Não posso afirmar isso, mas eu acredito que sim – ele diz otimista.

- Eu trouxe os dados da investigação, vou buscar pra vocês – o outro agente se pronunciou, ele saiu junto com Brass e o xerife.

BM: Por enquanto é só, quando eu tiver mais detalhes converso com vocês – todos assentem e vão saindo, quando chega à vez de Sara ele a segura pelo braço, todos olham – Eu posso falar com você? – ela acena com a cabeça, os outros finalmente saem, Grissom dá uma ultima olhada e sai também.

SS: O que foi? – ela pergunta rispidamente.

BM: Como você está?

SS: Muito bem. Você não avisou que viria – ela diz num tom de acusação.

BM: Me desculpe, mas seu celular só dava caixa postal- ela escuta impacientemente – Eu posso levar o Brian pra almoçar? Pode vir com a gente se quiser.

SS: Nós temos outro compromisso – ela mente.

BM: Tudo bem, onde vocês estão hospedados?

SS: Brandon – ela suspira – Acredito que você deva ter muito trabalho pra fazer.

BM: Você tem razão. Vou falar com o Brian e já o entrego pra você, pode ser?

SS: Claro – ela vai saindo.

BM: Sara – ela o olha – Não fique brava, eu vim a trabalho, não pra atrapalhar o passeio de vocês – ela assenti e sai.

XXXXXX

Os csis ainda conversavam sobre o ocorrido, Grissom ainda se lembrava da cena que presenciou, Sara entrou um pouco irritada.

NS: Hey! parece que você não gostou da presença do seu ex – ela o olha intrigada.

SS: Como você...

WB: Nós o vimos com o Brian – Warrick explica.

CW: Achei que você fosse mãe solteira – Sara se senta.

SS: Não deixo de ser, o Brandon viaja bastante.

CW: Ele é bonito – Cath comenta, e era mesmo, Brandon era jovem e tinha o corpo atlético, Brian se parecia muito com ele, os cabelos e olhos principalmente.

GG: Sara o que você sabe sobre o caso? – Grissom muda de assunto incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

SS: O Brandon trabalha pro governo, o próprio pai da menina pediu que ele investigasse.

GS: Foi um seqüestro?

SS: Se trata mais de vingança, senão já teriam entrado em contato – Brandon entra ao lado de Brian, o menino corre empolgado em direção a mãe.

BS: Olha o que o papai me deu – ele mostra um celular na cor azul.

SS: Um celular? – ela olha pra Brandon intrigada.

BM: É pra eu falar com ele, já que o seu vive dando caixa postal – ele explica.

SS: É bonito – ela diz pro menino.

CW: Alguma novidade do caso?

BM: Vou conversar com o xerife agora, precisarei da ajuda de vocês.

GG: E você terá – Brandon força um sorriso, estava cansado e preocupado, ele se aproxima do filho e se despede com um beijo.

BM: Ligo pra você mais tarde – ele sussurra pro garoto que sorri – Tchau pra vocês – ele se despede dos csis e sai.

XXXXXX

Catherine acelerava o passo para alcançar Sara.

CW: Como você está? – Brian andava um pouco mais a frente, distraído com o seu inseparável vídeo-game.

SS: Bem, por quê? – ela não entende.

CW: Eu percebi que você ficou incomodada com a presença do pai do seu filho aqui. Vocês não se dão bem ou ele não é um bom pai?

SS: Não, pelo contrario – ela diz rapidamente – Ele é um ótimo pai.

CW: Então o que foi? – Sara ri.

SS: Acho que eu exagerei um pouco.

CW: Entendi, você é uma daquelas mães ciumentas – ela sorri – Sara, eu já passei por isso. Acredite, isso não é uma competição e Brian não é um troféu.

SS: Eu sei – ela suspira.

XXXXXX

Grissom não tirava da cabeça o que tinha acontecido, ele reparou na reação de Sara e principalmente na de Brandon. Ele não tirava os olhos dela, será que ele ainda gostava dela? O que tinha acontecido entre eles?

JB: Posso entrar? – Brass o tira de seus pensamentos.

GG: Já entrou – Grissom responde de má vontade.

JB: Como está se sentindo? – ele se senta.

GG: Sobre o que?

JB: Vamos lá, você sabe – Grissom suspira – Chegou a perguntar pro Brian?

GG: Quase, o pai dele apareceu na hora.

JB: Brandon Maccoy, agente do FBI, trabalha pro governo, um dos melhores profissionais da área – ele faz a ficha.

GG: Andou pesquisando sobre ele.

JB: Não precisei, ele é conhecido, é um excelente agente, apesar de ser novo – Grissom põe as mãos na cabeça.

GG: Meu Deus, ainda bem que eu não disse nada a Sara.

JB: Não fique assim, eu também achei que ele fosse seu filho – Grissom sentia-se estranho, já estava se acostumando com a idéia de ser pai, principalmente de um filho da Sara, imaginou se isso fosse verdade, sua vida mudaria completamente, um homem na idade dele, sem família, seria um presente, ele não sabia o que aconteceria agora.


	20. CASAMENTO

Ao entrar na sala de descanso Grissom se deparou com Greg, bem distraído tomando café.

GG: Greg, o que está fazendo aqui? – Greg se assusta – Seu casamento é daqui a algumas horas - o casamento de Greg ocorreria na parte do dia, assim os csis poderiam ir, já que trabalhavam no período noturno.

GS: É – ele disse meio aéreo, Grissom sentou-se ao lado dele - Eu tinha umas coisas pra fazer – Grissom havia-o liberado.

GG: Está nervoso? – ele percebe o nervosismo de Greg.

GS: Um pouco – ele sorri – Mas estou feliz.

GG: Devia ter ido descansar.

GS: Eu não ia conseguir dormir mesmo – ele dá de ombros – Vocês vão?

GG: Mas é claro – ele dá um sorrisinho – Eu sou o padrinho. Eu conversei com Eckley, nossa equipe estará lá.

GS: Então é melhor eu ir – ele vai saindo – Daqui a pouco serei um homem casado.

XXXXXX

Greg se olhava apreensivo, suas mãos não paravam de tremer, a morena chega por trás dando um nó em sua gravata.

SS: Pronto, agora está perfeito – os dois sorriem de frente para o espelho, estavam na casa dos pais de Greg.

GS: Eu estou tão nervoso – ele caminha de um lado para o outro.

SS: Calma – ela segura em suas mãos, estavam geladas - Eu nunca pensei que de nós você fosse ser o primeiro a se casar – ela lhe arranca um sorriso.

GS: Eu também não – ele a olha nos olhos – Sara, obrigado por tudo, sua presença aqui é muito importante para mim – ele diz sinceramente.

SS: Você é como um irmão pra mim – ela o beija no rosto – Acho melhor nós irmos, é a noiva que chega atrasada não o noivo – Eles descem as escadas, o pai de Greg mostrava uma coleção de carrinhos á Brian.

BS: Você demorou Greg – o menino reclama.

GS: Eu tinha que ficar bonito pro meu casamento – ele explica exibindo-se.

Ficaram admirados ao chegar ao local, a cerimônia ocorreria no jardim da casa dos pais de Jéssica, as flores brancas davam um ar delicado, Jéssica mesmo havia organizado, tinha muito bom gosto. Não havia muitos convidados, apenas familiares, amigos e o pessoal do laboratório, havia uma banda tocando ao fundo. Eles avistaram os amigos e seguiram em direção á eles, estavam conversando em um canto do local.

NS: Lá vem o noivo – Nick canta dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, Grissom imediatamente olha pra Sara, ela usava um vestido roxo, aberto nas costas, seus cabelos estavam presos, ela sorri ao vê-lo fita-la dos pés a cabeça.

CW: Eu já vi a noiva, ela está linda – Jéssica se arrumava dentro da casa.

GS: Vocês devem estar cansados – todos haviam trabalhado a noite com exceção de Greg.

WB: Que isso cara, você sabe que a gente adora uma festa.

BS: Mãe, eu to muito feio com essa roupa – Brian resmunga, todos riem, Sara se abaixa e ajeita a gravata borboleta do menino.

SS: É claro que não, você está lindo – o garoto faz uma careta, Sara o beija na testa – Olha só, todos estão de terno.

BS: Mas ta me incomodando – ele puxa a gola da camisa.

GG: Eu concordo com você, essas roupas são horríveis – Grissom pisca pro garoto.

CW: Vocês homens não sabem de nada – ela olha para Brian – Você está uma gracinha.

BS: Posso ir brincar? – ele pergunta para mãe.

SS: Pode, mas não vai se sujar, deu um trabalho enorme achar um terno do seu tamanho – ele sai correndo.

WB: Acho que está quase na hora – a mãe de Jéssica fazia sinal para todos se acomodarem.

GG: Vamos? – Grissom estende o braço pra Sara, ela pega e eles seguem para o altar, enquanto os outros seguem para os bancos, os dois se posicionam ao lado de Greg, já que eram padrinhos.

As mãos de Greg vão ao bolso, de vez em quando ele olhava para os amigos, que sorriam e balançavam a cabeça dando-lhe uma força. A música começa a tocar mostrando que a noiva estava chegando, ela entra ao lado do pai, seu cabelo estava preso em uma tiara prata, seu vestido era tradicional e o buquê de rosas vermelhas contrastando com o lugar todo branco. Ela se aproxima e Greg vê os olhos azuis dela se encherem de lágrimas, ele lhe estende o braço e se posicionam em frente ao juiz.

A todo o momento trocavam olhares, sorrindo, na hora das alianças Brian entregou a Greg, a verdade é que ele o havia prometido um vídeo-game em troca do favor, a cerimônia termina e os noivos finalmente se beijam.

Depois de cumprimentarem os noivos os convidados seguiram para o lugar onde se encontrava a banda, a pista de dança e uma mesa cheia de doces e um bolo de três andares. Os noivos tiraram fotos com os padrinhos e familiares, Grissom sentiu sua pele estremecer quando tocou a pele de Sara, ao se posicionarem para uma foto com os noivos, pareciam um casal de verdade.

SS: Você está linda – Sara cumprimenta a noiva, os csis estavam ali em volta.

- Olha só quem fala, você é a mais bonita da festa – Grissom concorda mentalmente.

CW: Parabéns, a festa está linda – Cath dizia em meio a um abraço – Você tem talento, devia ter feito isso ao invés de medicina – elas riem, Jéssica era médica, trabalhava no desert palm, ela e Greg tinham isso em comum, os dois trabalhavam durante a noite.

GS: Vamos curtir a festa pessoal – Warrick chama Cath para dançar, assim como Jéssica e Greg que dançaram bem agarradinhos, Grissom ficou num canto observando Sara, ela dançava com o filho, não parava de rir.

JB: A festa parece boa - Brass se aproxima dele.

GG: Você chegou atrasado – ele diz sem tirar os olhos de Sara.

JB: Trabalho, infelizmente eu não tive a sorte de vocês – Jim percebe a atenção de Grissom em Sara – Quer um babador? – ele o olha perplexo – Hey, calma, ela está mesmo linda.

Jéssica e Greg acenam para Brass e vêem em direção á eles, Grissom vê Brian correr em direção á mesa de doces, essa era sua deixa.

GG: Como se sente sendo trocada por uma porção de bem-casados? – a morena ri.

SS: Bem, eu me sinto bem magoada – ela brinca.

GG: Posso? – ele estende a mão pedindo por uma dança, ela se aproxima encaixando sua cabeça no ombro dele, ele coloca uma mão em sua cintura e estremece quando a outra encontra suas costas nuas – Você está linda – ele sussurra, ela envolve os braços em volta do pescoço dele o olhando em seus olhos, Deus ela podia se perder ali.

Ao sentir o cheiro dela, se lembrou da última vez que dançaram, depois de uma hora estavam fazendo amor, isso não aconteceria ali, mas pensou se a teria em seus braços novamente, seria um sonho. Ela o olhou por um instante e voltou a se aconchegar em seu ombro, ela respirou forte contra seu pescoço fazendo-o arrepiar, naquele momento ele não pensou em mais nada, apenas curtiu o momento e no momento ela estava ali em seus braços e isso ele não trocava por nada.


	21. CASAMENTO PART 2

Depois que a música acabou os convidados foram comer, Grissom e Sara sentaram-se em um banco, um pouco afastados. Logo a banda começou a tocar novamente, agora numa música mais calma.

SS: Nossa! Meu amigo acabou de se casar – ela parece se dar conta, a ficha ainda não tinha caído, os dois tomavam uma taça de champagne.

GG: Nem parece mesmo – ele a fita por um segundo – Sara, tem tanta coisa que eu não entendo. Há uns anos atrás pensei que você estivesse na África.

SS: Bem que eu queria – ela suspira recordando-se – Eu já estava preparada pra viagem, mas aí...

GG: Você engravidou – ele completa.

SS: É, no começo foi um susto, eu não planejava ter um filho. Meus planos de virar pesquisadora foram por água abaixo.

GG: E o pai do menino? – ele diz calmamente, percebeu que Sara estava disposta a falar sobre sua vida.

SS: Se lembra daquele namorado que eu tinha em Los Angeles? – ele acena com a cabeça – Era o Brandon – ela desvia o olhar e continua a falar tranquilamente – Eu o conheci um pouco depois que cheguei á Los Angeles, ele era policial, um pouco metido – ela ri – Eu não tava bem, parecia que meu coração estava em pedaços – Grissom sente um nó no peito, ele havia feito isso á ela – Entrei em um bar e comecei a beber, ele estava lá, não tirava os olhos de mim, parecia que estava me vigiando, quando sai ele foi atrás e pegou a chave do carro da minha mão. É claro que eu o xinguei – ela ri novamente – Ele me levou pra casa e me deu um sermão, que eu não me lembro agora porque estava bêbada demais. No outro dia eu estava comendo e ele se sentou ao meu lado, perguntou se eu estava bem, a partir daí começamos a nos aproximar.

GG: Vocês chegaram a morar juntos?

SS: Não, ele viajava muito, estava em treinamento para entrar no FBI, ele queria, mas eu não, além do mais eu estava pronta pra ir embora.

GG: Como ele reagiu á gravidez?

SS: Acho que ele descobriu antes de mim – Grissom levanta a sobrancelha – Estávamos comendo pizza e eu passei mal, ele estranhou e perguntou se eu estava grávida, me lembro que fiquei brava com ele, no outro dia continuei com o mal estar, foi aí que eu comecei a pensar na possibilidade, passei na farmácia e comprei o teste, não deu outra.

GG: E depois? – ele estava realmente interessado.

SS: Quando ele chegou de viagem eu contei a ele, ele ficou emocionado e me pediu em casamento – ela diz normalmente.

GG: E você não quis?

SS: Não sou do tipo que se casa só porque está grávida – ela da de ombros – Além disso, nós tínhamos vidas diferentes, Brandon foi sempre presente, quando eu voltei de licença maternidade fui embora pra São Francisco – eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo, agora Grissom sabia o que havia acontecido com ela, não sabia descrever o que sentia, só conseguia admirá-la ainda mais, Brian chegou pulando no colo da Sara.

BS: Você quer? – ele lhe oferece um doce, estava com um prato cheio.

SS: Não, obrigado – ela passa a mão no cabelo do menino – Olha só pra você, está todo melado – ele lambe os dedos cheios de cobertura do bolo.

CW: Ah! Vocês estão aí? – Cath aparece com uma câmera na mão – Deixa eu tirar uma foto de vocês – Brian coloca um braço em Grissom e outro em Sara, os três aproximam os rostos e ela bate a foto.

GG: Virou fotografa?

CW: É pro álbum dos amigos, vou colocar junto com as fotos da despedida de solteiro – ela da um sorrisinho de lado.

A festa corre animadamente, Jéssica e Greg dançaram até dizer chega. Catherine conseguiu pegar o buquê, Sara nem quis tentar, estava ocupada demais conversando com Grissom, não paravam de trocar olhares e sorrisos. A festa já estava acabando, alguns convidados já haviam ido embora, os csis e os noivos conversavam na área da casa, Jéssica tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Greg.

CW: Sem querer ser indiscreta, mas aonde vocês vão passar a noite? – estavam todos sentados em um sofá.

- Passaremos a noite em nossa casa mesmo – Jéssica diz, os dois já moravam juntos há algum tempo.

GS: Não vamos conseguir sair em lua-de mel por enquanto, por conta do trabalho.

GG: Eu não contaria com isso – Grissom retira um papel do bolso, todos o olham intrigados.

GS: O que é isso? – Greg pega o papel.

GG: Uma semana em um resort perto de Vegas – Jéssica abre um sorriso enorme – Eu reservei pra vocês, presente de casamento, conversei com o Eckley e consegui uns dias pra você. O lugar é bonito e calmo.

CW: Como você sabe? – a loira joga verde.

GG: Vi no site – ele diz prontamente.

GS: Nossa, eu nem sei como agradecer – ele da um abraço em Grissom.

GG: Mas eu quero que deixe seu celular ligado, caso eu precise de você. Foi por isso que arrumei um lugar perto.

NS: Sabia que tinha algo por trás.

GG: Eu prometo que não vou perturbar – ele diz á Jéssica – Só em caso de emergência – eles riem.

WB: Acho melhor a gente ir, daqui a pouco o turno começa – já estava quase anoitecendo.

SS: Vocês vão trabalhar?

NS: Não, mas ficaremos de plantão.

Todos haviam ido embora, ficaram apenas uns parentes de Jéssica que posariam ali, além dos noivos e Grissom e Sara. Grissom procurou os noivos pra se despedir, encontrou Sara na cozinha tomando água.

SS: Jéssica, você viu meu filho? – Jéssica vinha da sala, já estava trocada.

- Sim, ele tava jogando vídeo-game na sala e pegou no sono – ela sorri – Greg o levou pro meu antigo quarto.

SS: Obrigado – ela segue em direção as escadas que levavam ao quarto.

GG: Eu ajudo você – ele se oferece, os dois chegam ao quarto, Brian dormia todo torto, sem o terno e os sapatos, Greg havia retirado.

SS: Ele deve estar bem cansado pra estar dormindo uma hora dessas – ela fica observando o filho por um tempo, Grissom fazia o mesmo, o menino parecia um anjinho dormindo.

GG: Eu o levo até o carro – ela assenti, Grissom o pega ajeitando-o em seu colo, o garoto nem se mexe, estava mesmo cansado, Sara pega seu terno e sapatos e descem cuidadosamente as escadas.

GS: Vocês já vão? – Greg e Jéssica estavam na sala.

SS: Sim e vocês? – eles diziam em um tom baixo para não acordarem Brian.

GS: Estamos indo também, partiremos de viagem amanhã – Greg não consegue deixar de reparar em Grissom com Brian no colo, nunca viu o chefe com uma criança, estranhou a cena, mas achou fofo.

- Minha mãe mandou entregar isso para o Brian – Jéssica entrega uma forma cheia de doces á Sara.

SS: Ele vai adorar – Sara faz um esforço para segurar a forma, sua bolsa e as roupas do filho.

GS: Quer que eu o leve? – Greg pergunta a Grissom.

GG: Pode deixar, eu faço isso – eles se despedem e seguem para o carro, Grissom ajeita Brian no banco de trás enquanto Sara guardava as outras coisas.

SS: Bem, foi um belo dia – os dois reescostam-se no carro.

GG: Eu digo mesmo – ele dá aquele sorriso que a fazia derreter-se toda – Quer que eu vá com você até o hotel, pra carregá-lo até o quarto?

SS: Não precisa, eu vou ter que acordá-lo de qualquer jeito, ele precisa tomar banho, está todo melado – os dois começam a se encarar, Grissom segura o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu.

GG: Você é linda – ele sussurra.

SS: Você também – ela sorri timidamente, sem tirar os olhos dele.

GG: Durante a festa eu tive que me controlar pra não... – ela toca a barba dele, não precisavam dizer mais nada, suas bocas se aproximam resultando num beijo suave e profundo, só se separaram quando faltaram-lhe o ar.

SS: Eu tenho que ir.

GG: Tchau – ele diz docemente sem quebrar o contato, ela não resiste e o beija novamente, Deus, como sentiu falta daquela boca, ela podia ficar assim por horas, dias, pra sempre se pudesse.

Ela entra no carro, ainda tremia um pouco, estava tão feliz, amava aquele homem. Ele fica um tempo parado na calçada, não conseguia descrever o que sentia, não conseguia definir a sensação de beijá-la novamente, só tinha uma certeza, Sara era a mulher da sua vida, nenhuma outra mexia com ele desse jeito, depois de um tempo conseguiu seguir pra casa, ainda extasiado com que o havia acontecido.


	22. EM SEUS BRAÇOS NOVAMENTE

CW: Hey! – Cath entra na sala de Grissom – E aí? – diz sentando- se na cadeira.

GG: E aí o que?

CW: Qual é Gil, eu vi o jeito que você estava com a Sara ontem – ele arqueia a sobrancelha – Vocês tem alguma coisa não tem? – ele suspira e retira seus óculos.

GG: Sim – ela abre um sorriso.

CW: Você gosta mesmo dela?

GG: Não Cath, eu a amo – Grissom decidiu se abrir, Cath era uma mulher experiente, poderia lhe aconcelhar.

CW: Que atitude você vai tomar?

GG: Eu não sei – ele esfrega os olhos – É complicado.

CW: Eu sei, não se trata só dela – ele a olha sem entender – Você vai ter que aceitar o fato dela ter outro homem na vida dela.

GG: Brian – ele afirma, ela acena com a cabeça e lhe entrega uma foto.

CW: É a foto que eu tirei de vocês no casamento – Grissom observa, Sara estava tão linda, se recordou do dia anterior, ficou hipnotizado pela beleza dela, Brian tinha um sorriso enorme, seus olhinhos azuis lhe davam um ar angelical, mas era só observar seu sorriso para perceber que era sapeca, ele era tão bonito quanto á mãe, aliás, lembrava muito ela. Observou a si próprio, estava feliz, não havia dúvida, e não tinha como não estar, estava ao lado da mulher que amava e do filho dela, pareciam até uma família, se sentiu bem entre eles, sim, ele queria estar entre eles.

NS: Gente reunião agora - Nick aparece na porta, os três seguem pra sala onde se encontravam Brass, Robert e Brandon.

BM: Chamei vocês aqui pra dar mais detalhes do caso – ele coloca umas fotos em cima da mesa, Grissom pega uma delas – Essa é a garota, Julie Marie – a menina tinha cabelos loiros e compridos.

GG: Alguma pista dela? – ele diz sem tirar os olhos da foto.

BM: Ainda não, assim que tiver aviso vocês.

XXXXXX

Era difícil concentrar-se no trabalho quando uma certa morena não saia de sua cabeça, ele olha pra frente e se depara com a dona de seus devaneios.

SS: Desculpe, você estava tão distraído – ela sorri.

GG: Estava pensando em você – ela fica surpresa com a sinceridade dele, realmente as coisas haviam mudado.

SS: Que bom, eu também não parei de pensar em você – os dois começam a se encarar, Sara resolve mudar de assunto – Eu vim trazer o Brian pra ficar com o pai dele.

GG: Não parece satisfeita com isso – ele percebe.

SS: Sim, eu vou passar o dia sozinha – ela lamenta.

GG: Só se você quiser – ela levanta a sobrancelha – Meu turno acaba daqui a pouco, vem almoçar comigo.

SS: Será um prazer – ela sorri bem grande, assim como ele.

Ao entrar na sala de descanso Nick encontrou Brandon sentado, tomando café, parecia preocupado.

NS: Algum problema?

BM: Desculpe, não vi você entrando.

NS: Parece preocupado, é por causa da menina? – ele assenti.

BM: Estou a meses procurando por ela, não tem como não se envolver – Brian aparece na sala, vai correndo em direção ao pai.

BS: Eu tava te procurando – Brandon o pega no colo.

BM: Já escolheu aonde quer ir?

BS: Ainda não, vou avisar a minha mãe que te achei – Brandon o coloca no chão, o menino sai.

BM: Pedi pra Sara o deixar passar o dia comigo – ele diz a Nick, sorridente.

NS: Seu filho é uma graça – Brandon concorda – Olha só pra você, já está até mais animado.

BM: Meu filho é especial – ele diz emocionado.

NS: Deve ser difícil ficar longe dele.

BM: É sim, só não fico preocupado porque sei que ele está com a Sara, ela é uma ótima mãe.

NS: Como é a relação de vocês? – Brandon estranha a pergunta.

BM: Nos damos bem, ela é a mãe do meu filho – Nick não acredita, notou o carinho que ele tinha por Sara, talvez falasse com ele mais tarde.

Depois de despedir-se do filho, Sara seguiu pra casa de Grissom.

GG: Que bom que veio – ele fica feliz ao vê-la.

SS: Belo apartamento – o lugar era grande e bem organizado.

GG: Vou preparar o almoço – eles caminham em direção á cozinha.

SS: Posso te ajudar? – ele pára.

GG: Você sabe cozinhar? – ela abre a boca com cara de ofendida.

SS: Eu sei cozinhar um pouco – depois de muito insistir Grissom deixou Sara ajudar, ela ficou como assistente cortando os alimentos.

GG: E então Sara, você sabe mesmo cozinhar? – ele pergunta não acreditando nem um pouco com um sorrisinho de lado.

SS: Não, mas eu sei usar o microondas – ele ri – Aprendi a fazer algumas coisas depois que o Brian nasceu.

GG: E ele reclama?

SS: Não, porque você acha que ele adora comer besteira? Foi acostumado assim – eles acabam de almoçar e vão pra sala, Grissom abre uma garrafa de vinho para beberem.

GG: Sara – ele pega sua mão – Desde que você chegou eu não paro de pensar em você. Isso só me fez perceber o quanto eu te amo – ela enche os olhos de lágrimas – Eu te amo desde que eu te conheci em São Francisco, eu não quero mais adiar isso.

SS: Gil – ela suspira, tentando encontrar palavras – Você sabe que eu sempre te amei... – ele a interrompe.

GG: Eu quero você – ele a beija profundamente, ela coloca os braços em volta dele. Roupas são jogadas á caminho do quarto, chegando lá apenas ela de lingerie e ele de cueca. Ele a coloca na cama como se ela fosse uma de suas peças de porcelana, bem delicada, ele coloca as pernas em volta dela beijando todo o seu corpo, Deus ela era perfeita, ele retira o soutian sugando os seios com vontade, arrancando gemidos dela. Ele estava sem paciência, queria estar dentro dela, ela sentia o mesmo. Ele tirou sua cueca, Sara mordeu o lábio inferior, satisfeita com a visão, ele estava completamente excitado. Ele volta a beijar a pele dela até a calcinha, onde retira com a boca. Ele a fita por um momento, admirado, ela estava do mesmo jeito de quando fizeram amor pela última vez, sai do transe quando ela o puxa de volta pra ela, ele a olha nos olhos, os olhos dela estavam úmidos, cheios de paixão, estava pronta pra recebê-lo, ela abre um pouco as pernas e ele desliza sua ereção para dentro, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer, ela não fazia isso á um bom tempo e mesmo que tivesse feito, nada se comparava a aquilo, nada se comparava a ele, eles começam a se movimentar freneticamente, numa sincronia perfeita, tinham uma química inimaginável.

O quarto imediatamente é invadido por gritos e gemidos, as mãos dela alternavam entre o cabelo e as costas dele, a boca dele não desgrudava da sua, ele desacelerou o ritmo e as mãos dela desceram até suas nadêgas, empurrando-o para ela, ele acelerou novamente e não demorou muito pra ambos chegarem ao clímax.

SS: Gil – ela arfou, jogando a cabeça pra trás com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele não resistiu, a beijou, sem sair de dentro dela. Um tempo depois saiu bem devagar, caíram ofegantes com os corpos suados e os cabelos bagunçados, ficaram um tempo em silêncio, olhando para o teto, nada precisava ser dito. Haviam experimentado o ato mais puro e verdadeiro de amor, haviam se entregado de corpo e alma, ele viu os olhos dela cheios de ternura, sorriu estendendo o braço para ela se aconchegar, ela ficou ouvindo a batida de seu coração, ele percebeu.

GG: Ele bate forte quando está perto de você – ela sorri dando um beijo no peito dele.

SS: Eu senti falta disso – ela ergue e cabeça encontrando um sorriso em resposta.

GG: Eu também – ela fazia movimento circulares no peito dele – Todos esses anos eu me senti tão... Vazio – ele diz num sussurro, ela beija a palma da mão dele.

SS: Sempre fiquei imaginando o que você pensou quando nós ficamos juntos.

GG: Você me levou ao paraíso e depois me expulsou – ele faz um biquinho, ela se inclina o beijando suavemente – Não parei de pensar em você todo esse tempo – eles ficam em silêncio apenas sentindo um ao outro – Casa comigo? – ele diz normalmente, Sara ergue a cabeça e o olha surpresa.


	23. DECEPSÕES E UMA LUZ

_...eles ficam em silêncio apenas sentindo um ao outro – Casa comigo? – ele diz normalmente, Sara ergue a cabeça e o olha surpresa._

SS: O que você falou? – ele se senta segurando as mãos dela.

GG: Eu quero que você case comigo – os olhos dela brilham num misto de confusão – Eu quero ter uma vida ao seu lado – ela não consegue dizer nada, fica em silêncio, associando o que acabara de ouvir.

SS: Griss... Não é tão simples. Agora não sou só eu, tem o meu filho, somos um pacote.

GG: Pois eu quero o pacote completo – ela sorri – Eu quero que a gente seja uma família.

SS: É complicado.

GG: Só se você complicar – ela suspira – Nós nos amamos e já perdemos muito tempo – ele diz firmemente.

SS: Eu moro em São Francisco.

GG: Volte pra Las Vegas, pode voltar pro laboratório também.

SS: Mas lá eu sou supervisora... – o celular começa a tocar – Oi meu amor, como foi o passeio? – era seu filho – A mamãe está com um amigo – ela faz um biquinho para Grissom – Tá bom um beijo.

GG: Amigo? – ele levanta a sobrancelha.

SS: O quê? Por enquanto é isso que nós somos, pelo menos pro meu filho – ela coloca o celular sobre o criado-mudo e nota um objeto familiar – Você ainda tem isso? – ela se referia ao colar que havia dado á ele em Los Angeles.

GG: Era a última lembrança sua que eu tinha – ela volta a se deitar sobre o peito dele.

SS: Achei que sua última lembrança fosse nossa noite juntos.

GG: Bem que eu queria, mas me lembro que na última visão que eu tive sua você estava chorando – ele beija o topo da cabeça dela e ficam em silêncio até pegarem no sono.

Faltavam duas horas pro turno começar, tiveram que se levantar, Sara tinha que pegar Brian.

GG: A propósta ainda está de pé – ele colocava uma camisa enquanto ela penteava os cabelos.

SS: Eu sei – ela se aproxima acabando de abotoar a camisa dele – Posso pensar um pouco?

GG: Pode – ele diz docemente, ela o beija e ambos seguem o seu caminho.

Grissom chega ao laboratório e já é surpreendido por Brandon, ele havia encontrado o endereço de onde a garota estaria, Brass os acompanharou até lá.

JB: É aqui mesmo? – a casa era aparentemente normal.

BM: Achamos que sim – Brandon arrombou a porta, o lugar estava todo revirado, mas não havia ninguém. Ele vasculhou a casa enquanto Grissom procurava evidências da garota, no caminho Brandon avistou um ursinho de pelúcia, era o preferido dela – DROGA! – ele esmurrou a mesa de madeira – Ela esteve aqui – ele disse bastante irritado.

JB: A essa altura já deve estar longe.

BM: Eu cheguei tarde demais – ele sai da casa furioso, Brass faz menção em ir atrás, mas Grissom faz gesto pra ele deixar.

JB: Tenho uma chamada aqui perto – ele disse ao desligar o telefone, Grissom já havia análisado a casa, já estava guardando seu kit.

GG: Pode ir, eu vou depois – Grissom saiu da casa e viu Brandon sentado na calçada com as mãos na cabeça, sentou-se ao lado dele – Está melhor?

BM: Um pouco – ele força um sorriso. Mesmo sabendo que Brandon teve um caso com Sara, Grissom não conseguia se sentir indiferente, Brandon era um ótimo profissional e uma excelente pessoa. As qualidades de Brian não vieram apenas de Sara, vieram dele também.

GG: Eu analisei a casa. Ela esteve ali, está viva.

BM: Então vou continuar procurando – ele se levanta um pouco mais animado – Vamos?

GG: Eu dirijo – ele diz ao ver as mãos de Brandon, elas tremiam, ele riu e assentiu. No caminho Brandon viu algo estranho.

BM: O que é aquilo? – ele aponta para um ônibus parado – Parece um assalto, pare o carro, por favor – Grissom parou o carro e Brandon foi em direção ao ônibus, havia um homem armado lá dentro – Peça reforço – ele sussurrou para Grissom que estava ao seu lado.

Ele entrou no ônibus a sacou a arma, não foi difícil render o assaltante, uma mulher no fundo do ônibus gritava de dor. Brandon desviou sua atenção e o assaltante escapou, ele ia correr atrás, mas escutou a sirene da polícia, pegariam-o logo. Ele estava mais preocupado com os gritos que ouvia, os passageiros saíram correndo, mais ao fundo ele ouviu a mulher, estava grávida, uma amiga a segurava.

- Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto - a amiga dela disse, Brandon tirou seu colete e agachou-se, Grissom logo apareceu ao seu lado.

- Nós estávamos indo para o hospital, o assalto atrasou tudo – ela continuou, estava desesperada.

BM: Como você se chama? – ele perguntou á grávida.

- Lisa... – ela arfou, estava sentindo as contrações.

GG: Temos que chamar uma ambulância – Grissom disse preocupado.

BM: Não vai dar tempo – a mulher gritou novamente – Escuta... Você precisa fazer força ok? – ele disse á ela, a mulher acenou com a cabeça – Não se preocupe, estou aqui pra ajudar – ela forçou um sorriso, segurou fortemente a mão da amiga e começou a empurrar.

Foi tudo muito rápido, poucos minutos depois escutou um choro forte, o bebê estava em seus braços, parecia assustado, a mãe dele estendeu o braço para segurá-lo. Assim que foi pro colo da mãe parou de chorar, ele sentiu as lágrimas saírem, não conseguia descrever a sensação. Viu até o perito ao seu lado se emocionar, estranhou, achava-o tão fechado.

Agora estava ali, sentado numa cadeira de hospital, todo bobo. Tinha acabado de ajudar á trazer ao mundo uma linda menininha.

GG: Você está bem? – Grissom tocou-lhe o ombro oferecendo-lhe um copo d'água.

BM: Não podia estar melhor – ele disse animado, sentia-se extremamente bem, Grissom não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, Brandon era muito emocional.

- Foi você que fez o parto da minha mulher? – um homem perguntou á ele.

BM: Foi sim – ele se levantou – Você é o pai?

- Sou - o homem estava tão emocionado quanto ele, os dois se abraçaram – Obrigado.

BM: Só fiz o que tinha que ser feito – ele se separou do abraço – Eu também sou pai.

- Então sabe o que eu to sentindo? – ele assentiu. O homem saiu agradecido e Brandon sentou-se novamente, deixaria para ver o bebê outro dia, só precisava se recompor.

BM: Sabe do que eu me lembrei? – ele perguntou á Grissom – De quando meu filho nasceu.

GG: Como foi? – ele estava realmente interessado em saber.

BM: Eu tirei uns dias de licença, queria ver meu filho nascer. A Sara fazia caminhada semanalmente, numa dessas eu a acompanhei. A bolsa dela estourou e eu á levei pro hospital. Eu queria filmar o parto, mas ela não deixou, segurou minha mão com tanta força que eu quase tive que enfaixar – ele riu – Você tem filhos?

GG: Não – ele responde prontamente.

BM: Não dá pra explicar o que senti quando escutei o choro do meu filho – ele disse emocionado – Quando eu o segurei em meus braços me senti completo – Grissom não conseguiu deixar de sentir inveja. Queria estar no lugar de Brandon, queria que fosse ele que tivesse tido um filho com Sara, a sua Sara – Sabe eu tinha medo de que fosse menina – ele confessa.

GG: Por quê?

BM: Com certeza herdaria a beleza da mãe, daí eu teria trabalho futuramente – Grissom sentiu-se incomodado com o comentário.


	24. NOVOS PLANOS

Estavam todos no laboratório, faltavam alguns minutos pro turno terminar. Brandon havia se tornado o assunto de lá. Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável, não gostava disso, era discreto. Os csis estavam o colocando a par do caso quando Sara entrou toda sorridente ao lado de Brian, ela cumprimentou a todos e deu um sorriso especial para Grissom.

SS: Hey! Soube que fez um parto? – ela perguntou á Brandon.

BM: Sim – ele disse um pouco sem jeito.

SS: Como se sente? – ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça – Quer uma cerveja? – ela brinca, Brandon não bebia, ao contrário dela que bebia um pouco, era visível pra quem visse a conversa que os dois se davam bem.

BS: Pai, eu preciso falar com você – o menino se aproximou lhe mostrando um papel – Saiu o novo jogo de "monstros no espaço" compra pra mim?

BM: Parece bom – ele observa o folheto – Nick, conhece algum lugar bom?

NS: Conheço um que vende vários jogos.

BM: Sara, posso ficar com ele?

SS: Claro, foi por isso que eu o trouxe.

NS: Gosta de vídeo-game? – Nick perguntou a ele bastante surpreso.

BM: Quem você acha que ensinou ele a jogar? – ele disse orgulhoso – Vamos? – ele perguntou ao filho. O menino deu um beijo na mãe e saiu, os outros saíram também deixando Sara e Grissom sozinhos.

SS: Oi – ela sorri.

GG: Oi, quer tomar café comigo? Precisamos conversar – ela assentiu.

/

A loja parecia um sonho de qualquer menino. De um lado prateleiras cheias de CDs de jogos, do outro vídeos-game de vários tipos. Havia vários meninos e alguns adolescentes. Os olhinhos azuis de Brian brilhavam e sua boca transbordava num sorriso, os dois adultos ao seu lado pareciam crianças olhando para todos os lados, escolhendo em qual iria primeiro.

BS: Vou procurar o meu jogo – ele saiu correndo e desapareceu entre as prateleiras, Brandon e Nick seguiram para o outro lado onde havia jogos antigos. Alguns jovens olhavam intrigados pra eles, Brandon estava fardado com a roupa do FBI e Nick ainda usava a roupa da criminalística. Eles nem perceberam os olhares, estavam ocupados demais.

NS: Cara – ele pega um game antigo na mão – Não jogo isso desde os quinze anos.

BM: Eu também – Nick os acompanhou até a loja, não resistiu e entrou também.

NS: Você sempre gostou de jogos? – Brandon acenou com a cabeça.

BM: Meu pai era capitão do exército, não parava em casa. Eu não tenho irmãos e nem tinha vizinhos.

NS: Você era um menino solitário.

BM: Era, jogar vídeo-game era minha única diversão – ele ri.

NS: Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele assentiu muito distraído – O que você sente pela Sara? – Brandon fica desconsertado e um pouco surpreso com a pergunta direta demais, Nick não se acanhou, estavam só os dois ali.

BM: Eu não entendi – ele desconversa.

NS: Vamos lá, eu sei que você gosta dela. E não me vem dizer que é só admiração – Brandon suspira.

BM: Sabe quando você encontra uma pessoa que faz seu coração bater mais forte? Que faz você ficar distraído? Foi assim quando eu a conheci – Nick ouvia tudo atentamente – Quando ela engravidou parecia tudo certo, eu me casaria com ela e nós seriamos uma família, mas aí ela não quis se casar.

NS: Sara não é como as outras mulheres, ela nunca curtiu essas coisas de casamento – ele tenta justificar.

BM: Foi aí que eu vi que ela não gostava de mim da mesma forma que eu dela.

NS: E como você lidou com isso?

BM: No começo foi difícil, mas depois me acostumei, aprendi a gostar dela do jeito certo... Sabe, seria mais fácil se eu sumisse no mundo, poderia esquece-lá.

NS: Mas não dá, porque ela é a mãe do seu filho – ele completa.

BM: Fica meio difícil não gostar dela vendo o carinho que ela tem pelo meu filho, a profissional que ela é – ele faz uma pausa – A beleza dela que parece aumentar a cada dia, isso só me faz admira-la ainda mais – Brandon não se importou em falar sobre seus sentimentos com Nick, isso era assunto resolvido na vida dele. Brian apareceu de repente roubando a atenção dos dois.

BS: Finalmente achei o jogo – ele arfou, havia corrido bastante.

BM: A gente podia jogar aqui mesmo, o que você acha Nick?

NS: Eu to dentro.

/

Grissom levou Sara até uma cafeteria perto do laboratório, ela ainda não conhecia, tinha sido aberta há pouco tempo.

GG: Eu queria falar sobre nós – ele diz logo de cara.

SS: Não me diga que você se arrependeu? – seu tom era leve, mas no fundo sentia um pouco de medo.

GG: Não, é exatamente o contrário – ele pára por um segundo, Sara balança a cabeça incentivando-o a continuar – Eu também não acho certo você deixar o seu cargo em São Francisco.

SS: Você quer deixar as coisas como estão? – ela perguntou preocupada.

GG: Não – ele segura a mão dela – Eu quero você de qualquer jeito Sara, mesmo que você volte pra São Francisco.

SS: Namoro a distância? – ela diz divertida.

GG: Porque não? Não existe distância pra quem se ama – ela ri.

SS: Acha que daria certo?

GG: Claro que sim, eu pretendo me aposentar daqui a alguns anos – Sara fica emocionada, ver o homem que ela ama disposto a ficar com ela de qualquer jeito fez ela não sentir medo de mais nada.

SS: Eu amo você.

GG: Eu é que te amo – sentiu vontade de se levantar e dar um beijo nela, mas havia algumas pessoas do laboratório ali, embora ele pretendesse assumir o seu romance o mais depressa possível.

_**No outro dia...**_

SS: Posso entrar? – ele retira os óculos e a olha, estava tão linda, com aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava.

GG: Claro – ele sorri, ela se senta e entrega uma pasta á ele – O que é isso? – ele pega o papel.

SS: Meu currículo – ele a olha surpreso.

GG: Está falando sério? – ele não tava acreditando.

SS: Eu pensei no que você me falou, passar esses dias em Vegas me fez perceber o quanto eu sinto falta disso aqui. Aqui eu tenho meus amigos... Você. Eu conversei com meu filho e ele também está gostando daqui – Grissom se levanta e ela faz o mesmo, ele a envolve num abraço.

GG: Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender – ele segura o rosto dela – Dessa vez será diferente.

SS: Querido – ela diz percebendo a situação – Estamos dentro da sua sala, desse jeito Eckley não vai me aceitar – ela diz divertida, ele se afasta.

GG: Duvido ele não te aceitar, você é uma excelente csi – ele segura a mão dela – Bem vinda de volta – ele sussurra em seu ouvido.


	25. GRISSOM X BRIAN

A mudança foi fácil, Sara pediu demissão no laboratório de São Francisco e alugou um apartamento em Vegas. Grissom queria que ela fosse morar com ele, mas Sara preferiu esperar, ainda não haviam falado com Brian sobre eles.

Ela pediu á Eckley que a deixasse no turno do dia, isso facilitaria as coisas por ela ser mãe, além do mais tinha um relacionamento com Grissom, ela não contou á Eckley, mas pretendiam assumir o romance em breve.

CE: Hey! Sara – ele a encontrou no corredor.

SS: Decidiu em que turno ficarei?

CE: Sim, o supervisor do diurno saiu, acho que você poderia substituí-lo – Sara pára, surpresa.

SS: Eu, você tem certeza? – ela não estava acreditando.

CE: Claro, você foi supervisora em São Francisco e já trabalhou aqui.

SS: Obrigado – ela entra na sala de descanso sendo surpreendida por seu amigo de cabelos arrepiados.

GS: Sara – ele a abraça fortemente, chegando a levantá-la no ar.

SS: Greg – ela ri – Pare com isso. Eu sou uma mãe de família e você é um homem casado – ele a solta – Como foi á lua-de mel?

GS: Maravilhosa. Soube que vai voltar pro laboratório?

SS: Sim, resolvi voltar pra Vegas – ela diz animada.

GS: Então vamos trabalhar juntos novamente?

SS: Não, vou trabalhar no turno do dia.

GS: É mesmo? Soube que o supervisor de lá é um chato.

SS: Na verdade ele foi substituído por alguém muito melhor – ela dá um sorrisinho.

GS: Quem?

SS: Está olhando pra ela – Greg abre a boca surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

GS: Caramba! Isso é ótimo – ele volta a abraçá-la – Vou trocar de turno só pra você virar minha chefe – ele brinca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CW: Hey! – Cath acompanha Grissom pelo corredor um pouco irritada – Dá pra acreditar?

GG: O que foi?

CW: Adivinha quem é a nova supervisora do diurno? – Grissom faz cara de interrogação – A Sara.

GG: Sara? – ele retira os óculos surpreso, mas feliz – Eu não estava sabendo, você tem algum problema com isso?

CW: Em relação a Sara não. Fico feliz por ela, mas você sabe que á anos estou querendo esse cargo – ela explica.

GG: Sinto muito, eu indiquei você.

CW: Eu sei, deixa pra lá.

GG: Pelo menos você vai continuar na minha equipe – ele da um sorrisinho.

CW: Egoísta – ele ri e ela segue outro caminho. Grissom entra na sala de reuniões, Brandon estava lá.

GG: Soube que chamaram você de volta á Washington?

BM: É, eles acham que a garota não está mais aqui – ele olhava as fotos do caso – Mas eu não acredito nisso.

GG: Então vai continuar aqui? – Brandon suspira.

BM: Eu não sei. Preciso conversar com meu superior.

GG: Quem? O presidente? – Brandon dá um meio sorriso.

BM: Você viu a Sara? – ele troca de assunto.

GG: Não porque?

BM: Preciso falar com ela – Grissom fica visivelmente incomodado, Brandon percebe – Não precisa se preocupar, não sou daqueles ex-namorados que ficam atrás da mulher – Grissom o olha surpreso.

GG: Eu não entendi – ele disfarça, Brandon pára de análisar as fotos e o olha com um sorrisinho de lado.

BM: Grissom, eu também sou investigador, mas na verdade a Sara me contou – o perito fica intrigado – Não se preocupe, ela me contou que voltaria para Vegas e que você era um dos motivos. Nós somos amigos e ela é a mãe do meu filho.

GG: Brandon – ele suspira – Eu não tenho nada conta você, na verdade minha história com ela vem de muitos anos.

BM: Eu sei, também não tenho nada contra você, pelo contrario, te admiro muito – ele diz sinceramente.

GG: Eu digo o mesmo.

BM: Eu tenho vários sentimentos pela Sara e os maiores são o respeito e admiração – ficam um tempo em silêncio – Só quero que cuide bem deles.

GG: Pode deixar.

BM: Já contaram ao Brian?

GG: Ainda não.

BM: Então boa sorte – Brandon lhe dá um tapinha nos ombros enquanto sai da sala, Grissom fica sem entender o "_Boa Sorte_"

Ele estava ansioso para ver a morena, queria lhe parabenizar pelo cargo que conseguiu, sabia que seria difícil trabalhando em turnos diferentes, mas depois de tudo que passaram isso seria o de menos. Combinou de ligar pra ela mais tarde, estava distraído, tinha pilhas de relatórios pra preencher, retirou o óculos pra coçar os olhos e viu um menino conhecido, ele estava encostado na porta.

GG: Entre – ele faz sinal pro menino se sentar.

BS: Preciso falar com você – ele diz secamente com uma cara nada boa.

GG: Pode falar.

BS: Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra minha mãe – ele disse num tom de acusação, Grissom é pego de surpresa, pensa por um tempo e suspira.

GG: Nós iamos conversar com você – ele diz calmamente.

BS: Quando? No dia em que marcassem a data do casamento – ele diz sarcasticamente, estava furioso.

Grissom nunca havia lidado com uma situação dessas, imaginou que Brian também não. Sara nunca teve um relacionamento sério. Talvez esse fosse o motivo da reação dele.

GG: Brian – ele tenta encontrar as palavras certas – Eu amo a sua mãe desde muito antes de você nascer.

BS: Você é um traidor – ele aumenta o tom de voz cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico bem familiar – Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

GG: Mas eu sou seu amigo – ele tenta o convencer.

BS: Deixou de ser no momento em que começou a namorar a minha mãe – agora Grissom entendia o "_Boa Sorte" _que Brandon lhe desejara. Brian era ciumento com a mãe, se lembrou de Cath lhe dizendo "_Você terá que se acostumar com o fato dela ter outro homem na vida dela"_. Ele entendia Brian havia crescido acostumado somente com ela. Imaginou que Sara soubesse que ele fosse reagir assim, por isso adiou a conversa. Grissom era freqüentador assíduo da casa deles, era óbvio que o menino fosse perceber.

GG: Pensei que você não fosse se opor a isso – ele disse em meio a um suspiro.

BS: Pois eu sou – ele diz firmemente.

GG: Está bem, você quer que eu me afaste de sua mãe?

BS: Seria bom.

GG: Tudo bem então.

BS: Tudo bem? – Brian se surpreende, tinha sido fácil demais.

Grissom teve que se adaptar a essa nova situação, estava frente a frente com um garoto de oito anos, seu futuro enteado. Decidiu não contrariá-lo, deixaria as coisas acontecerem.

GG: Brian, eu amo a sua mãe e sua mãe ama você. Isso não é uma competição – os olhos azuis do garoto ficam confusos – Se você não me quer com sua mãe eu vou respeitar, eu gosto de você – o menino abaixa a cabeça, pensa por um tempo.

BS: Bom, então assunto resolvido – ele volta a sorrir se levantando – Pode voltar a ser meu amigo se quiser – Grissom fica de boca aberta, o menino sai vitorioso.

1 á 0 pra ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já era noite, Sara estava inquieta no sofá, parecia esperar alguma coisa.

BS: Mãe... Mãe – ele aumenta o tom de voz, ela estava distraída.

SS: Oi amor.

BS: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele percebe a situação.

SS: Não, soube que Jéssica te levou no laboratório? – ela muda de assunto, Brian freqüentava a casa de Greg, Jéssica brincava dizendo que estava treinando pra ser mãe.

BS: Sim, ela foi levar uma coisa pro Greg.

SS: Você viu o Grissom? – Grissom havia prometido ligar pra ela.

BS: Não – ele mente, Sara fica estranha. Brian percebe – Assiste um DVD comigo? – ele tenta animá-la. Eles assistem um desenho, Sara nem presta atenção, um tempo depois acaba dormindo – Mãe – ele sussurra em seu ouvido.

SS: Oi – ela diz sonolenta.

BS: Vai deitar na cama – Sara se esforça para abrir os olhos e se levantar.

SS: Só vou desligar a TV.

BS: Pode deixar, eu desligo – ela beija-lhe o rosto e segue para o quarto.

Brian viu que sua mãe estava triste e ele sabia o motivo. Grissom não havia ligado pra ela, ele estava cumprindo o que prometeu, se afastando de sua mãe. Se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava mais do que outros homens na vida dela era vê-la triste. Olhou pro telefone, sabia o que tinha que fazer, teria que voltar atrás. Pegou-o e discou rapidamente, antes que mudasse de idéia.

BS: Alô!

GG: Brian? – ele o reconhece – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

BS: Não... É que – as palavras não queriam sair, se lembrou do olhar triste de sua mãe e as empurrou para fora – Tudo bem, eu deixo você namorar a minha mãe – ele diz rapidamente – Mas eu to de olho em você – ele desliga o telefone, havia sido difícil demais. Dividir a sua mãe não era algo agradável de se pensar. Grissom apenas sorria do outro lado, sabia que Brian voltaria atrás.

1 á 1.


	26. O NAMORADO DA MAMÃE

A morena estava no laboratório, tudo corria tranquilamente, era sempre assim no turno do dia. Entrou na sala de descanso, estava tomando café quando Grissom apareceu, parecia cansado, mas não escondeu o sorriso ao vê-la.

GG: Bom dia! – ele se aproxima.

SS: Ainda por aqui? – ela tenta parecer indiferente, ainda estava chateada.

GG: Vou embora agora, eu só vim me despedir – ele diz docemente.

SS: Você disse que ia me ligar ontem – ela diz sem olhar pra ele.

GG: Honey – ele pega sua mão – Desculpe, eu estava muito ocupado – ele não ia contar sobre Brian, esse assunto ficaria entre eles.

SS: Tá bom – ela sorri, não conseguia ficar brava com ele, nem quando era apenas sua subordinada.

GG: Hoje eu estou de folga.

SS: Passa lá em casa á noite, vou fazer um jantar pra gente.

GG: Você vai fazer o jantar? – ele arqueia a sobrancelha, Sara faz cara de ofendida.

SS: Sim, eu vou – ela diz firmemente – Você não queria se casar comigo? Vai ter que se acostumar com a minha comida – ele ri.

GG: Quando a gente se casar sou eu que vou cozinhar pra você.

SS: Hum! gostei da idéia – eles se encaram por um momento.

GG: Te vejo mais tarde – ela faz biquinho mandando um beijinho pra ele, Grissom fica com vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo.

_**Algumas horas mais tarde...**_

GG: Oi – ele cumprimentou o garoto, ele havia atendido a porta. Usava um pijama cheio de bichinhos, chegava a ser engraçado, ainda mais com a cara de emburrado.

BS: Oi – ele diz secamente com um sorrisinho forçado.

GG: Sua mãe me chamou pra jantar – ele disse enquanto entrava.

BS: E você veio correndo – ele diz sarcasticamente, Grissom levanta a sobrancelha, mas não diz nada, o menino senta no tapete da sala e começa a jogar seu vídeo-game, tentando ignorar a visita.

SS: Hey! Já chegou? – ela chega á sala, vestia calça jeans e camiseta, mesmo assim estava radiante.

GG: Eu sou pontual – eles sorriem um pro outro, Brian olha para aquilo e balança a cabeça, ainda bem que tinha seu vídeo-game pra focar sua atenção.

SS: Eu vou acabar uma coisa e já volto – ela vai saindo – Fica aí com o Brian.

GG: Claro – ele olha pro menino – Vou adorar a companhia dele – ele dá um sorrisinho, Brian o olha de rabo de olho e volta a fitar a tela da TV, Grissom senta-se no sofá e começa a encará-lo.

BS: O que foi? – ele pergunta incomodado.

GG: Nada, só estava me lembrando da sua ligação – Brian dá de ombros – Eu achei legal sua atitude.

BS: Tá – ele finalmente o olha – Só não beija minha mãe na minha frente – Grissom ri, Brian também não consegue segurar o sorriso. A campainha toca e Sara vai correndo atender.

SS: Deve ser nosso jantar – o homem lhe entrega três pizzas grandes, Grissom a olha intrigado.

GG: Esse é o nosso jantar?

SS: Me desculpe. Eu juro que ia fazer, mas é que eu não tive tempo – ela explica com um sorriso culpado.

GG: Eu poderia ter feito.

SS: Você tem alguma coisa contra pizza? – ela brinca.

BS: A de chocolate é minha – Brian vai em direção aos dois pegando uma das pizzas.

SS: Só depois que você lavar as mãos.

Os três comiam em silêncio na sala, Sara olhava apreensiva para Grissom, ele sabia que ela estava tomando coragem pra contar á Brian. Grissom pensou em dizer á ela que ele sabia, mas não queria comprometê-lo, ele a via hesitar em alguns momentos alternando o olhar entre ele e o filho, Brian ignorava tudo isso lambuzando-se com sua pizza de chocolate.

SS: Brian, nós temos uma coisa pra te contar – o menino volta sua atenção para ela – Nós... Nós...

BS: Estão juntos? – ele completa, sem paciência pra ouvir mais, Sara fica surpresa.

SS: Como você...

BS: Ele não sai daqui de casa e não tira os olhos de você – ele diz normalmente um pouco incomodado. Sara olha pra Grissom que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso, era claro que seu filho fosse desconfiar, era um menino esperto.

SS: E o que você acha disso? – havia uma certa preocupação da parte dela, nunca esteve nessa situação, nunca havia namorado ninguém. O menino a fitou, como se tivesse pensando na pergunta, era claro que ele não gostava, era claro que ele queria sua mãe só pra ele. Mas tinha algo que ele queria mais... Que ela fosse feliz e pra isso tinha que abrir mão de algumas coisas, como dividi-la com o perito estranho que até pouco tempo jurava ser seu amigo.

BS: Eu só quero que você seja feliz – ele diz sinceramente. Sara sorri aliviada dando um beijo em sua bochecha, o menino fica um pouco envergonhado pelo fato de não estarem sozinhos, mas amou ver o sorriso no rosto de sua mãe, olhou para o perito recebendo uma piscadela de volta.

Os três continuaram comendo agora num clima melhor, a todo o momento Brian e Grissom trocavam olhares e indiretas, havia uma certa ironia ali, mas era uma ironia saudável. Os dois compartilhavam um segredo e um amor SARA SIDLE.

Depois que comeram Sara pegou umas fotos de quando Brian era pequeno.

SS: Essa daqui foi o último halloween dele – ele estava vestido com uma fantasia do homem aranha, era seu herói predileto.

GG: Que gracinha – ele olha pro menino com um sorrisinho de deboche, ele devolve com outro sorrisinho sínico.

Grissom observava atentamente cada foto, cada uma tinha uma história que Sara fazia questão de contar. Grissom sentiu vontade de ter participado da vida deles, imaginou que daqui pra frente faria parte das fotografias. Pegou outra foto ficando intrigado com o que viu, não conseguiu segurar o riso.

BS: Do que você ta rindo? – era uma foto de Brian na praia.

GG: Nada, é que você tem a mesma pinta que sua mãe tem nas costas.

BS: Como sabe que minha mãe tem uma pinta nas costas? – Grissom joga um olhar de desculpas pra Sara, ela fica sem reação. Como explicar ao filho uma relação entre casais, homem e mulher, resolveu mudar de assunto.

SS: Está na hora de dormir – ele faz uma careta, mas obedece.

BS: Gil, conta uma história pra mim? – ele faz cara de meigo, Sara olha pra Grissom.

GG: Claro, vamos – o menino pega a mão do perito o guiando até o quarto, Sara observa a cena encantada até sumirem de vista – Bela tática Brian – Grissom percebe o plano. Brian não queria os dois sozinhos.

BS: Não sei do que você tá falando – ele desconversa, abre uma gaveta da cômoda e pega seu livro preferido, ele entrega o livro á Grissom e deita na cama, o perito senta seu lado e começa a ler.

GG: Era uma vez um alienígena...

BS: Não é essa página – ele lhe mostra a página certa.

GG: Desculpe – ele sorri, divertindo-se com a situação nova.

Brian faz sinal pra ele encostar-se mais, ele se inclina mais pro meio da cama o menino se aproxima dele colocando a cabeça em seu braço, Grissom sorri, ele começa a ler a história, calmamente, é interrompido por um pigarro vindo da porta, era Sara.

SS: Ele já dormiu – ela diz baixinho, Grissom nem havia percebido.

GG: Eu nem percebi, estava distraído com a história – ele olha pro menino, dormia profundamente encostado nele, parecia um anjinho. Sara se aproxima ajeitando-o com a ajuda de Grissom, ela o cobre dando um beijo em sua testa. Depois de apagar a luz eles seguem para sala.

SS: Eu nunca imaginei que um dia fosse ver uma cena dessa – ela coloca os braços em volta dele – Você contando uma historinha pra uma criança.

GG: Nem eu – ele diz baixinho – Sabe, eu gostei da experiência – ele confessa, arrancando um sorriso de Sara.

SS: Vai poder repetir a dose agora que estamos juntos – ela o beija – Obrigado por aceitar meu filho.

GG: Eu te disse que queria o pacote completo – eles voltam a se beijar por um longo tempo, suas línguas enroscando-se uma na outra, bem devagar, nem percebem que tinham ido parar no sofá – Eu tenho que ir – ela faz um bico – Se eu continuar aqui não vou resistir.

SS: Brian pode escutar.

GG: Exatamente, não quero que ele fique bravo comigo.

SS: Aposto que ele te disse alguma coisa – ela ri, conhecia bem o filho.

GG: Disse, mas é segredo – eles se despedem com mais um beijo e Grissom vai embora.


	27. Partida

SS: E então Brian, o que achou de ontem? – estavam no carro á caminho da escola.

BS: Você quer dizer o que eu achei do Grissom? – o menino era esperto.

SS: Os dois.

BS: Ele tem um porco dentro de um vidro – ele repara na esquisitice do perito, Sara ri.

SS: É só uma experiência – ela tenta justificar, mas desiste, Grissom era diferente mesmo e ela adorava isso – Ele é uma ótima pessoa filho.

BS: Eu sei – eles ficam em silêncio – Eu só quero que você seja feliz – Sara não resiste, puxa o menino o beijando no rosto, ele sorri.

SS: Eu te amo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estavam todos na sala de descanso, inclusive Grissom.

SS: Nossa, ainda estão aqui?

NS: Hey! Supervisora, onde está a sua equipe? – Nick brinca.

SS: Ainda não chegaram, eu vim mais cedo. Levei meu filho pra escola – Brandon aparece na sala furioso.

BM: Droga! – ele esbraveja, todos olham assustados.

SS: O que aconteceu? – suas mãos tremiam, Sara nunca tinha o visto tão bravo.

BM: Receberam uma ligação anônima há dois dias. Alguém viu a menina, só que o xerife não levou á sério – todos ficam chocados.

GG: Como descobriu?

BM: Escutei agora á pouco.

SS: Onde á viram?

BM: Dentro de um carro, passava em frente de um cassino – ele tenta se acalmar – Alguém tem um mapa? – Grissom abre a gaveta pegando um, Brandon aponta para o local, havia um depósito perto – Acho que ela está aqui.

CW: Esse depósito pertence ao dono do cassino. É amigo de xerife.

BM: Então está explicado – ele vai saindo.

GG: Aonde vai?

BM: Ao depósito.

CW: Não podemos ir com você.

BM: É por isso que vou sozinho.

SS: Hey! Espera – ela o segue – ele pára para ouvi-la – É muito perigoso, você precisa ter calma, vamos conversar com o Brass e dar um jeito nisso. Você nem sabe se ela está lá – os csis observam tudo, inclusive Grissom.

BM: Tenho certeza de que está. Tudo vai dar certo - ele dá um sorriso pra ela e sai.

SS: Droga! – ela resmunga – Ele é muito teimoso.

GS: Me faz lembrar alguém – ele diz olhando pra ela.

SS: Ele é muito emocional – ela tenta explicar.

CW: Você também era – Cath dá um sorrisinho.

SS: Não sou mais – ela suspira – Ele vai precisar de ajuda – ela diz á Grissom.

GG: Então vamos – ela sorri. Os dois vão até o depósito.

BM: Sara, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – ele a repreende.

SS: Viemos te ajudar – ela saca a arma, Brandon a olha intrigado.

BM: Ainda sabe usar isso?

SS: Quer que eu te mostre? – ela diz sem paciência.

GG: Acha mesmo que ela está aqui?

BM: Acho que sim, vou ter que invadir. Vocês podem me dar cobertura – ele sugere.

SS: Sabe que se ela não estiver aí vamos ter sérios problemas.

BM: Eu estou disposto á arriscar e acho que vocês também – ele sorri, saca a arma e atira na fechadura da porta. Os três entram, estava bem escuro e silencioso – Tomem cuidado – ele sussurrou, eles seguiram mais ao fundo.

SS: Acho que não tem nada aqui.

BM: Espera, vocês ouviram isso? – Sara e Grissom se entreolham, Brandon retirou uma das caixas encontrando uma porta atrás. Os resmungos ficaram mais altos. Ele arrombou a porta rapidamente. A menina estava amarrada sentada em uma cadeira, ele correu pra desamarrá-la.

SS: Deixe que eu faço isso... – Brandon não esperou, a desamarrou sem luvas mesmo, Grissom fez sinal pra Sara deixar. A menina chorava, não estava ferida, mas muito assustada.

BM: Calma – ele a abraçou – Vai ficar tudo bem – Um capanga apareceu fazendo a menina gritar de desespero, Brandon fez sinal pra Sara ficar com a ela, ela a pegou no colo, tinha a mesma idade de Brian – PRO CHÃO AGORA – ele apontou a arma pro suspeito, o bandido se rendeu e Brandon o amarrou.

Eles seguiram pro hospital assim que Brass e os policiais apareceram, Brandon estava inquieto esperando notícias de Marie. Ela passava por exames médicos e periciais.

BM: E então? – ele perguntou á Sara, havia acabado de analisá-la – Só me diz uma coisa, ela sofreu algum tipo de abuso? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

SS: Não – ele suspira aliviado – Eles cuidaram dela de certa maneira, mas a deixaram presa, ela está assustada – Grissom se aproxima.

GG: Conseguiram pegar os comparsas.

BM: Que bom.

SS: Nós temos que voltar ao laboratório. Você vai ficar aí?

BM: Vou, os pais dela já devem estar chegando. Vou esperá-los.

SS: Está bem – eles saem de mãos dadas.

BM: Hey! – eles se viram – Obrigado – eles sorriem.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0

- Eu soube o que aconteceu – o xerife os esperava no corredor, juntamente com os csis, havia muitos olhares curiosos.

GG: Então você sabe o erro que cometeu – ele diz friamente.

- Desculpem- me vou conversar com o Brandon.

SS: Duvido que ele queira falar com você.

Um dia depois as coisas se normalizaram. O xerife pediu desculpas á Brandon. Mais uma vez ele foi visto como herói. A menina estava bem, recuperando-se ao lado da família.

BM: Oi – ele bate na porta, Sara estava em sua nova sala de supervisora.

SS: Oi, como estão às coisas?

BM: Está tudo resolvido – ele se senta – Os bandidos foram presos, a Marie está melhor...

SS: Então missão cumprida?

BM: Sim.

SS: O que significa que você vai embora novamente – ela já sabia onde ele queria chegar, já viveu essa cena várias vezes.

BM: Sim – ele diz tristemente – Acho que sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui.

SS: Sim, pode buscá-lo na escola. Quando vai partir?

BM: Amanhã cedo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

GG: Sara – Grissom acelerou o passo pra alcançá-la – Aconteceu alguma coisa, você me parece triste – ela suspira.

SS: O Brandon vai embora – eles sentam-se – É sempre assim, ele vem, fica alguns dias e antes de partir passa o dia com o Brian.

GG: E você sente por ele – ele completa.

SS: É... Meu filho já está costumado, sempre foi assim. Mas você sabe como mãe é.

GG: Sei, quer que eu passe na sua casa mais tarde?

SS: Seria muito bom.

Ele passou na casa dela, aproveitariam pra passar um tempo juntos. Já era noite quando Brandon apareceu com Brian, ele entrou todo alegre, cheio de presentes, os deixou no sofá pra abraçar a mãe e Grissom.

BS: Mãe, eu e meu pai nos divertimos muito.

SS: Que bom meu amor.

BS: Vem pai – ele o puxa – Vamos testar meu jogo novo – Brandon acena rapidamente e segue o menino até o quarto. Jogaram vídeo-game e conversaram muito, Brandon lhe contou uma história e ele dormiu.

BM: Eu te amo filho – ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

BS: Eu também – ele disse sonolento, fechando lentamente seus olhinhos azuis. Ele fica um tempo observando o filho, ficaria um tempo sem vê-lo e isso doía, ele voltou pra sala, Sara e Grissom assistiam TV.

SS: E então? – ela se levantou, Grissom fez o mesmo.

BM: Ele está dormindo. Acho que é mais fácil pra ele do que pra mim – ele enche os olhos de lágrimas.

SS: Não chora – ela segura seu ombro, ele sorri meio sem jeito tentando se controlar. Sara tinha razão, ele era muito emocional.

BM: Você tem meu telefone. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar – ele diz se recompondo.

SS: Pode deixar, estaremos aqui agora – ele a abraça desajeitadamente – Vai com Deus – Sara tinha um grande carinho por ele.

BM: Foi bom te conhecer – ele diz á Grissom dando-lhe um abraço também.

GG: Eu digo o mesmo – ele diz sinceramente.

BM: Sabe... – ele sacode a cabeça – É a primeira vez que eu parto realmente tranqüilo – ele olha pra Sara – Eu sei que vai ter alguém cuidando de vocês.

GG: Disso você pode ter certeza – eles se despedem e Brandon se vai.


	28. UM PAPEL DIFERENTE

Duas semanas se passaram, Sara andava agitada pelo laboratório.

GG: Hey! Calma – ele a chamou.

SS: Oi amor – ela se aproxima.

GG: Algum problema?

SS: Sim, tenho uma reunião agora, mas preciso buscar Brian na escola.

GG: Se quiser eu posso buscá-lo. Acabei de encerrar um caso – ele se oferece.

SS: Tem certeza?

GG: Claro, vou levá-lo pra minha casa pode ser? – ela acena com a cabeça.

SS: Obrigado querido. Terá uma recompensa mais tarde – ela sussurra discretamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Havia vários carros e dezenas de pais, babás e avós. Assim que o sinal tocou aquilo virou o caos. Centenas de crianças correram em direção ao portão, uma em especial chamou sua atenção. Seu uniforme estava sujo e amassado, sinal de que havia brincado bastante. Ele praticamente arrastava sua mochila de super- herói, assim que seus olhos azuis encontraram os de Grissom correu em direção á ele.

BS: Gil, o que faz aqui?

GG: Vim te buscar. Sua mãe teve uma reunião – eles conversavam em frente á Suv.

- É o seu filho? – uma moça perto deles perguntou, ela carregava uma criança de alguns meses no colo e segurava a mão de outro de cinco anos.

GG: É como se fosse – ele olhou pro garoto que esboçou um sorriso. Grissom podia ver os olhares de algumas mães em direção á ele, não sabia se era porque ele nunca esteve ali ou se realmente estavam o admirando, ele vestia uma roupa casual, jeans e camiseta, também usava seus óculos escuros, o sol estava quente.

BS: Aonde nós vamos? - Grissom abriu a porta do carro pra ele.

GG: Pra minha casa, o que você acha?

BS: Acho legal.

GG: O que foi? – estavam no carro á caminho da casa de Grissom.

BS: Nada, só tava me lembrando do primeiro dia que eu vi você. Foi nesse carro.

GG: Foi mesmo – ele sorriu ao se lembrar. Assim que Grissom abriu a porta do apartamento Brian entrou arrancando os sapatos, ele se jogou no sofá, bem à vontade, Grissom apenas sorriu, nunca antes uma criança esteve em sua casa.

BS: Seu apartamento é grande – ele disse admirado – Deve ser legal morar sozinho.

GG: Nem tanto. O bom é morar com quem a gente gosta.

BS: É por isso que você não sai da minha casa? – Brian sorriu travesso.

GG: Vem, vou fazer o nosso almoço – ele muda de assunto seguindo para a cozinha.

BS: Legal, você cozinha bem, melhor que minha mãe – Grissom já havia cozinhado várias vezes na casa de Sara.

GG: Obrigado – ele o coloca em cima da bancada enquanto prepara o almoço.

BS: Promete que quando se casar com a minha mãe você vai cozinhar todos os dias? – Grissom ri.

GG: Só se ela deixar – Os dois almoçaram, Brian não parava de falar. Grissom sentiu-se bem, aquela casa era tão vazia, não havia companhia melhor do que a de seu enteado.

BS: A gente vai vir morar aqui quando você e minha mãe se casarem? – ele se lambuzava com o bolo de chocolate que comia de sobremesa.

GG: Eu estava pensando em comprar uma casa. Com jardim, piscina... – os olhos azuis de Brian começam a brilhar.

BS: Sério? Eu sempre quis ter uma piscina – Grissom fica feliz com a empolgação do menino.

GG: Você sabe nadar?

BS: Mamãe me ensinou - Brian vai para a sala enquanto Grissom lava a louça. Ele pede pro menino procurar um DVD pra assistir – Gil – ele o chama.

GG: O que foi? – ele aparece na sala.

BS: Aqui só tem DVD de bicho – ele reclama mostrando a pilha de DVDs na gaveta.

GG: Talvez porque eu seja biólogo – ele explica. Sara entra no apartamento, usara a chave que Grissom deu á ela.

SS: Olá meus amores – ela beija o rosto de menino e dá um beijo na boca do namorado, Brian faz cara de nojo – Se divertiram?

GG: Muito – ele diz sinceramente.

SS: Tome – ela entrega o celular para Brian – Seus avós ligaram, ligue pra eles de volta – ele correu pra cozinha.

GG: Avós?

SS: Os pais do Brandon – Grissom percebe a insatisfação dela.

GG: Algum problema com eles?

SS: Bom, tirando o fato de que a mãe dele não gosta de mim e vive querendo criar o meu filho, não por quê?

GG: Conte-me – ele a puxa pro sofá, Sara suspira.

SS: Eles são muito religiosos, não aceitaram o fato de eu não ter casado com o filho deles, além do mais queriam o neto por perto.

GG: E como o Brandon fica no meio disso tudo?

SS: Do meu lado é claro, ele sempre diz que nós somos os pais. Os pais dele são muito conservadores, fico feliz de morar longe.

GG: E quando eles vêem o neto?

SS: Nas férias, mas eu só o deixo ir quando Brandon vai junto. Não confio neles – Grissom segurou o riso com a sinceridade dela – Eu me lembro que uma vez ela veio em minha casa, o Brian era pequeno, ela brigou comigo perguntando quem eu era pra recusar um pedido do filho dela – ela se lembrou.

GG: Posso até imaginar, ouvi dizer que ele é filho único.

SS: Sim, e meu filho é neto único, tenho que ficar de olho naqueles dois – Brian aparece na sala.

BS: Vovó queria saber quanto tempo à gente vai ficar em Vegas.

SS: Da próxima vez diga á ela que é para sempre – ela sorri pela primeira vez.

BS: Ela perguntou quando eu irei visitá-la – Sara se levanta.

SS: Nós temos que ir.

GG: Mesmo? – ele faz um biquinho.

SS: Seu turno começa daqui a pouco – ela o beija novamente enquanto Brian recolhe suas coisas.

BS: Vamos? – ele a cutuca.

SS: Vamos – ela da uma piscadela para Grissom e sai.


	29. UM PEQUENO INCOMODO

BS: Uau! – Brian disse entrando na sala de Grissom, ele se assustou, estava distraído alimentando sua aranha – Que legal!

GG: O que faz aqui tão cedo?

BS: Hoje eu não tenho aula, minha mãe foi pedir ao... Ao...

GG: Ecklie?

BS: Isso, veio pedir pra ele liberá-la – ele olha fixamente pra aranha – Posso pega-la?

GG: Claro – ele coloca seu bicho na mão do menino, ele começa a rir sentindo cócegas por onde a aranha passava.

BS: Que legal! Dá ela pra mim? – ele olha pro perito.

GG: Não, sua mãe me contou o que você fez com seu último bicho de estimação.

BS: Quem, o Murphy? – Murphy era um peixinho – Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Fui alimentá-lo e ele morreu – ele tenta explicar.

GG: Você deve ter dado comida demais.

BS: De qualquer forma devo te avisar que eu sempre escolho meus presentes. No meu aniversário, natal, dia das crianças...

GG: Nossa! Quantas datas – ele diz divertido.

BS: Você conhece alguma outra criança?

GG: Não.

BS: Ótimo, sou a única criança na sua vida. Seus presentes serão todos pra mim – ele sorri bem grande.

GG: Pode deixar, vou te encher de presentes.

BS: Acho melhor eu ir procurar minha mãe.

GG: Eu vou com você – eles caminham pelo corredor e se surpreendem, Sara conversava com Brandon. O menino corre em direção ao pai, isso fez Grissom se lembrar do primeiro dia em que ele estava ali.

BS: Pai, você voltou – ele dizia agarrado á Brandon.

BM: Eu vim ver você – estava vestido casualmente, diferente da outra vez em que estava fardado – Oi Grissom – ele o cumprimenta.

GG: Oi – sua expressão era séria, estava intrigado com a situação.

SS: Brandon vai passar o dia com o Brian – ela explica á ele.

BS: Jura? Que legal! – ele diz empolgado.

BM: A gente precisa ir. Nos vemos mais tarde – os dois saem.

SS: Vamos pra minha casa ou pra sua? – ela muda de assunto.

GG: Você sabia que ele viria? – sua expressão não era boa, parecia incomodado.

SS: Mais ou menos. Ele disse que viria semana que vem.

GG: O que está acontecendo? – eles começam a caminhar.

SS: Brandon vai viajar pro Oriente médio, numa nova missão. Veio se despedir do Brian.

GG: Vai ficar por quantos dias?

SS: No máximo dois – ele a vê hesitar – Ele nos convidou pra jantar hoje – Grissom pára.

GG: Jantar?

SS: É tradição. Sempre que ele vai sair de viagem saímos pra jantar, nós três – ela explica – Você também está convidado.

GG: Claro, bem na hora em que estou trabalhando – ele diz sarcasticamente.

SS: Griss, nós sempre fizemos isso – já estavam no estacionamento – Não quero que fique incomodado com isso.

GG: Está bem – ele dá um meio sorriso – Me desculpe.

SS: Vamos pra minha casa – ela determina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Não sabia o porquê de estar se sentindo mal. Achou que conseguiria lidar com aquela situação. Ele não tinha que se preocupar com Brandon. Todas as suas frustrações desapareceram quando chegou ao apartamento dela. Sem nem ao menos dizer nada ela o puxou para um beijo.

Ele se perdeu naquele corpo, ela o fazia esquecer-se de tudo quando estava em seus braços. Minutos depois estavam na cama, sem roupas. A todo o momento ela sussurrava em seu ouvido o quanto o amava, ele retribuía lhe dando prazer nos lugares em que ela mais gostava. Ele a conhecia com a palma da mão, sabiam o que o outro queria só com o olhar. Outras pessoas chamariam isso de química, ele chamava de amor.

Lembrou-se de enlouquecer ao ouvi-la gritar seu nome em meio á gemidos. Chegaram rápido ao clímax, mas não pararam por aí, sempre havia um momento pós sexo em que ficavam se tocando, se olhando, era muito especial.

Estavam deitados, ela fazia carinho em seu peito, tentavam descansar depois de horas de amor.

GG: Sara, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

SS: Já está perguntando – ela brinca, ele aperta os olhos.

GG: Você e o Brandon tiveram alguma coisa depois que Brian nasceu? – ele disse rapidamente, ela se inclinou, olhando-o nos olhos.

SS: Não estou entendendo...

GG: Sim, você está – seu tom era firme.

SS: Não quero falar sobre isso – ele suspira.

GG: Já tenho a minha resposta – ele desvia os olhos dela fitando o teto, ela fica um tempo em silêncio.

SS: Só uma vez... No aniversário de cinco anos do Brian. Choveu naquele dia e ele passou a noite em casa – ele volta a olhá-lo – Acho que eu não preciso contar o resto – ela se senta abraçando os joelhos – Porque isso?

GG: Me desculpe – ele disse meio aéreo, absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir.

SS: Eu deixei bem claro pra você que as coisas eram diferentes agora. Não sou a mesma Sara que foi embora. Se isso é um problema pra você acho melhor a gente terminar – ela diz seriamente.

GG: Não – ele segura a mão dela – Me desculpe, mas é que eu precisava saber.

SS: Eu sei, mas acontece que eu não fico perguntando com quem você dormiu quando eu estive fora – ela se queixa, revoltada.

GG: Não vai mais acontecer – ele beija a palma de sua mão puxando-a para perto dele – Eu juro – ela aconchega-se em seu peito o fazendo ficar mais tranqüilo.

SS: Você tem alguma coisa contra o Brandon?

GG: Não – ele respondeu prontamente.

SS: Não deve ter mesmo, não tem motivo. Ele sempre me respeitou e me ajudou muito – ela o olha – Temos que nos dar bem, pelo Brian.

GG: Eu sei Honey, eu juro que não tenho nada contra ele – ele diz docemente.

SS: Ele vai ficar um bom tempo fora. Nunca fez isso antes, só está fazendo agora porque sabe que temos você – Grissom sorri – Agora ele pode viajar mais tranqüilo.

GG: Eu fico imaginando como era no começo, quando Brian era pequeno.

SS: Era difícil pra ele. Sabia que eu não tinha família e que meus amigos moravam longe – ele beija o topo de sua cabeça – Ele queria ficar com a gente, mas eu não deixava.

GG: Ele o amava, deve ter sido duro se afastar de vocês, embora fosse necessário pra te esquecer – ele disse normalmente, era um homem observador, havia notado isso á muito tempo.

SS: Com o tempo ele se acostumou, viu que eu dava conta do recado – ela sorri – Ele ligava todos os dias e vinha todo mês. Eu costumava fazer vídeos do Brian e mandar pra ele. Com o tempo construímos uma bela relação de amizade – ela vira o rosto pra ele – Espero que não se importe.

GG: É claro que não, você é minha – ele sussurrou.

SS: Você é que é meu – ela o beija – Só meu.

Faltava uma hora pro turno dele começar, haviam tomado banho, Grissom tinha algumas roupas na casa dela, já que sempre estava ali. Ela colocou um vestido que ele mesmo havia dado, azul escuro até o joelho, era discreto e sensual ao mesmo tempo, sentiu vontade de agarrá-la novamente.

GG: Á que horas é o jantar – estavam acabando de se arrumar.

SS: As sete.

GG: Queria poder ir – ele lamenta.

SS: Vamos? – ela coloca os braços em volta dele.

GG: Não posso, Catherine teve um compromisso.

SS: Tudo bem, fica pra próxima.


	30. DESESPERO

Sara chegou ao restaurante, os dois a esperavam na porta.

SS: Onde arrumou essa roupa? – ela perguntou a Brian, ele parecia um rapazinho com a camisa igual a do pai e uma calça jeans.

BS: Papai comprou pra mim – ele disse enquanto abraçava a mãe.

SS: Como conseguiu fazê-lo usar essa roupa?

BM: Tive que suborná-lo – ele brinca – Cadê o Grissom?

SS: Está trabalhando.

BM: Que pena. De dia você não pode vir e a noite ele não pode – Brandon lamentou.

SS: Pois é, nossos horários são complicados mesmo.

BM: Vamos entrar? – ela assentiu, eles sentaram numa mesa mais ao fundo. Brian contava pra Sara as coisas que havia feito com o pai.

SS: Brian, você sabe por que estamos aqui? – ela olha pra Brandon incentivando-o a falar.

BS: Sei – ele limpa a boca com o guardanapo – Papai vai viajar.

BM: Eu adiantei o assunto pra ele – Brandon explicou.

BS: Pra onde você vai mesmo?

BM: Pro Oriente médio – ele explica ao filho.

BS: É muito longe – ele diz franzindo a testa.

BM: Sim, mas eu vou te ligar todos os dias – Brian sorri. Brandon fica o observando. Cada gesto, cada palavra, estava sendo mais difícil pra ele do que para Brian. Sara observou isso – Soube que vai se casar – ele diz á Sara, ela se engasga com o vinho jogando um olhar para o filho, o menino sorri com cara de culpado, ele havia contado.

SS: Não oficialmente, estamos fazendo planos – ela explica.

BM: Brian me falou muito do Grissom.

SS: É, eles se dão muito bem.

BM: Fico feliz – ele diz sinceramente.

Estavam distraídos conversando, quando Brandon viu os olhos de Sara assustados fitando a porta, ele olhou para trás e viu dois homens encapuzados, um apontava a arma para os clientes, enquanto o outro recolhia os pertences. Brandon imediatamente levou a mão até a perna onde carregava sua arma, andava com ela 24 horas por dia devido a sua profissão, escondia quando estava com Brian.

SS: Nem pense nisso – ela o repreende.

BM: É a minha obrigação – ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para Brian e voltou a olhar para Brandon, o menino parecia assustado, então ele percebeu o que ela quis dizer, não queria assustar o filho ainda mais, isso o deteve por um tempo.

BS: Atira neles – o menino sussurrou á Brandon levando um olhar sério de Sara.

SS: Brian fica quieto – Brandon tentou manter-se parado, mas isso não durou muito, um tempo depois ouviu um disparo, ele viu a bala atingindo uma jarra no balcão, algumas pessoas gritaram assustadas. Aquilo foi o seu limite, ele sacou a arma apontando pro bandido, Sara puxou Brian para debaixo da mesa, as outras pessoas fizeram o mesmo.

BM: PRO CHÃO AGORA! –ele gritou firmemente, o homem que recolhia os pertences imediatamente se jogou ao chão, o outro continuou com a arma apontada pra ele. Brandon sabia o que fazer, era treinado, já havia lidado com bandidos piores, terroristas até. Se o homem demorasse á se render atiraria nele, não iria matá-lo, apenas feri-lo, tinha uma ótima pontaria.

BS: Mãe, vamos sair daqui – Brian pediu, Sara pegava o celular em sua bolsa, iria ligar pra policia.

SS: Fique calmo – ela discou – Vou chamar a policia, logo sairemos daqui – ela conseguiu dar o endereço, mas antes mesmo de desligar viu seu filho teimoso se levantar.

Foi tudo muito rápido, em questão de segundos o bandido disparou acertando o peito do menino, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Brandon atirou no homem e correu em direção ao filho juntamente com Sara, eles podiam ouvir a sirene da policia, haviam chegado. Brian sangrava muito, a dor era tão grande que sua voz não saia, levou sua mãozinha ao peito e depois aos olhos, ele viu seus dedinhos cheios de sangue indicando que seu peito estava ferido, começou a agonizar.

BM: Uma ambulância, rápido – Brandon gritou desesperado.

SS: Calma filho, vai ficar tudo bem – ela tremia, tentando segurar o choro pra não assustar o filho. A respiração dele estava pesada, parecia querer dizer algo, mas não conseguia, ele fechou os olhos enquanto estendia a mão cheia de sangue para a mãe que a segurou, ele parecia implorar pra que ela não o soltasse e assim ela fez, só soltou a mão dele quando foram separados pela porta da emergência.

- Sara – Jéssica exclamou, estava de plantão, parecia não acreditar na visão que estava tendo. O menino que ela tanto adorava deitado numa maca ferido.

SS: Jéssica – ela disse desesperada – Cuida do meu filho, por favor – ela chorava.

- Pode deixar – tentou acalmá-la – Vou cuidar do nosso menino – Jéssica pegou a mão de Brian substituindo a de Sara.


	31. COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL?

Assim que soube do ocorrido Grissom correu até o hospital juntamente com Greg, haviam acabado de encerrar um caso quando Brass os avisou. Quando chegou ficou chocado com o que viu. Sara chorava sem parar andando de um lado para o outro, seu vestido estava coberto de sangue, sangue de seu enteado, temeu só de pensar no estado dele. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele, nunca a viu tão triste, ela parecia pedir consolo e ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou abraçando-a fortemente, ela continuou chorando em meio a soluços. Ele a puxou para um banco sentando-se com ela. Greg apareceu com um copo d'água, Grissom a convenceu a tomar.

GS: Sara, cadê o Brandon? – ele afagou o braço dela, ainda estava abraçada á Grissom.

SS: Está dando depoimento pra policia – ela disse com a voz embargada.

Um pouco depois Brandon apareceu, a primeira coisa que Grissom notou foi sua camisa coberta de sangue, do mesmo jeito que Sara, o terror voltou em sua mente. Greg o abraçou dando-lhe uma força, Grissom apenas acenou, seus braços estavam ocupados com Sara. Ele se abaixou em frente á ela.

BM: Disseram alguma coisa? – sua voz soava tão fraca quanto á dela.

SS: Ainda não – Jéssica se aproximou, todos se levantaram.

GS: Jess, como ele está? – as mãos de Greg encontraram as da mulher instintivamente.

- Conseguimos tirar a bala dele – todos suspiraram aliviados – Mas ele perdeu muito sangue, vai precisar de transfusão. Provavelmente de um de vocês – ela se referiu a Sara e Brandon.

SS: Claro – Jéssica checou a prancheta em suas mãos.

- O sangue dele é O positivo – Sara balançou a cabeça em confusão.

SS: O meu é A – ela olhou pra Brandon, ele parecia intrigado, todos perceberam.

BM: O meu é AB – ele disse quase num sussurro, sem acreditar. Sara arregalou os olhos.

GG: Eu posso doar, o meu é O positivo – Grissom se manifestou.

- Então vamos logo – ele a seguiu, Sara voltou a se sentar no banco, estava paralisada. Lembranças inundaram sua mente. Brandon continuava fitando-a com cara de interrogação, Sara não queria pensar nisso agora, tampouco Brandon, estavam mais preocupados com Brian.

O sangue de Grissom foi recolhido, estava saindo da sala quando seu telefone começou a tocar.

GG: Grissom – ele diz ao atender.

JB: Como está o garoto? – Jim perguntou de imediato.

GG: Perdeu muito sangue. Precisou de transfusão – ele caminhava pelo corredor do hospital.

JB: Eu liguei pra Catherine. Ela já voltou pro laboratório.

GG: Ótimo! Eu tenho que desligar, preciso ficar com a Sara – ele seguiu em direção a sala de espera, Sara continuava calada, parecia estar num pesadelo, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, alguns minutos depois Jéssica apareceu.

SS: Como ele está? – ela levantou-se rapidamente.

- A transfusão correu muito bem. Ele já saiu da emergência – Todos ficaram aliviados.

SS: Eu quero vê-lo.

- Vou providenciar isso – ela segurou a mão da perita – Mas antes você precisa descansar, tomar um banho eu prometo cuidar dele – ela tentou convencê-la.

SS: Eu não vou sair daqui – Jéssica olhou para Greg, ele fez sinal pra ela deixar. Ela suspirou e saiu.

GS: Sara, vamos tomar um café – ele a puxou pela mão, estava tão mole, seguiram para a lanchonete. Brandon aproximou-se de Grissom.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

BM: Sara não vai sair daqui tão cedo. Talvez você pudesse buscar uma roupa pra ela, ela pode tomar banho aqui mesmo.

GG: Eu não sei... Não queria sair de perto dela – ele hesitou.

BM: Eu e Greg ficaremos aqui, Brian vai melhorar, já recebeu o seu sangue – Brandon engoliu em seco.

Grissom acabou concordando, pediu á Brandon que a avisa-se que voltaria logo. Ele seguiu pro apartamento dela, aquele lugar lhe trazia boas lembranças. Estavam ali por tão pouco tempo e já fizeram uma enorme mudança em sua vida. Entrou no quarto de Brian e sorriu ao se lembrar das tentativas do menino de lhe ensinar a jogar vídeo-game. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas tinham tanto em comum, pegou uma muda de roupa pra ele e pra Sara e saiu, aproveitaria pra passar no laboratório.

CW: Grissom – Cath correu em direção á ele – O que aconteceu?

GG: Brian levou um tiro, mas já está melhor – eles entraram no escritório de Grissom.

CW: Como está a Sara? – ela fechou a porta sentando-se de frente pra ele.

GG: Arrasada. Fui pegar uma muda de roupa pra ela – ele suspirou colocando as mãos na cabeça.

CW: O que é isso em seu braço? – ela reparou no detalhe branco, um pequeno curativo que cobria o lugar onde havia retirado sangue.

GG: Eu doei sangue pra ele – Cath franziu a testa – O sangue dele não batia com a dos pais.

CW: Mas batia com a do seu? – ela abriu um sorriso, Grissom apenas assentiu – Você não acha isso estranho?

GG: Eu não quero pensar nisso agora – ele disse um pouco cansado.

CW: Mas você já está pensando – ele suspirou sem muita paciência – Eu sei do seu caso com a Sara. Você já pensou na possibilidade de seu enteado ser na verdade seu filho?

GG: Isso não sai da minha cabeça – ele confessa – Mas não posso pensar nisso agora.

CW: Mande um abraço pra Sara. Eu cuido do laboratório – ela mudou de assunto, não precisava de confirmação, tinha certeza de que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras.

Jéssica olhava o soro de Brian, ele dormia profundamente. Não havia saído do lado dele desde que chegou ali. Afagou seus cabelos lisos e castanhos jogando-os para trás e segurou sua mão, depois de alguns segundos sentiu-as apertar.

- Brian, você está me ouvindo – ela sussurrou próximo á ele.

BS: Jéss? – ele murmurou sem abrir os olhos, ela sorriu, só ele e Greg a chamavam assim – Onde eu estou?

- Calma, você está no hospital meu anjo.

BS: Eu quero minha mãe – ele sussurrou.

- Eu vou chamá-la assim que examinarmos você.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GG: Oi – ele disse docemente perto dela, estava distraída olhando pela janela.

SS: Oi – ela forçou um sorriso.

GG: Trouxe uma peça de roupa pra você, porque não toma banho – ela concordou com a cabeça pegando a bolsa da mão dele. Brandon sorriu agradecido.

GS: Grissom – Greg aproximou-se enquanto Sara saia – Será que eu posso ficar aqui com a Sara?

GG: O laboratório está tranqüilo, pode ficar aqui por enquanto.

Sara tomou banho e trocou de roupa, seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente não. Pensava no filho, no quanto sua vida havia mudado e principalmente no assunto que a estava intrigando. Como seu filho tinha o tipo sangüíneo de Grissom e não o dela ou de Brandon? Não precisava pensar muito pra chegar a uma conclusão. Era uma cientista, lidava com cálculos e aquele lhe dava um resultado mais que exato. Se aquilo se confirmasse não se perdoaria, como poderia cometer um erro desses, teria que dar explicações as pessoas que mais se importavam com ela, sabia que ficariam magoados e a culpa era toda sua. Assim que saiu do banho foi surpreendida por Jéssica.

- Sara, tenho uma boa noticia.

SS: Meu filho acordou? – ela assentiu, as duas seguiram para o quarto. Assim que entrou o garoto deu um sorriso bem grande, parecia bem melhor, ela encheu os olhos de lágrimas e o abraçou suavemente.

BS: Não chora mãe – ela sorri.

SS: Eu fiquei preocupada com você – ela olhou pro curativo em seu peito – Está doendo?

BS: Não – seus olhinhos viraram para porta onde Grissom, Greg e Brandon entraram.

BM: Brian – ele abraçou o filho, segurando-se pra não chorar – Você me deu um susto.

BS: Você também se machucou?

BM: Não, só quando vi que você estava mal – eles ouviram um barulho de celular, era o de Greg, ele saiu pra atender.

BS: Oi Gil – ele avistou o perito um pouco mais afastado.

GG: Oi – ele sorriu se volta, mais aliviado – Você está bem? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, Greg entrou de volta.

GS: Temos um problema – ele disse á Grissom – Nick, Warrick e Cath querem vim pra cá.

GG: E eles não podem vir enquanto a gente estiver aqui – ele completou, Greg assentiu – Acho justo, devem estar preocupados – Os dois se despediram de Brian e seguiram pro laboratório.

Sara e Brandon passaram a noite no hospital ao lado do filho. O menino dormiu tranquilamente, Brandon também dormiu um pouco no sofá do quarto, só Sara que não conseguiu dormir, sua cabeça fritava, tentava se acalmar concentrando-se no sono do filho, ficou assim á noite toda. Assim que amanheceu Jéssica chegou para examinar e retirar o soro dele. A enfermeira trouxe o café, Sara o ajudou a comer, Nick, Warrick e Cath apareceram.

BS: Vocês vieram – o garoto disse sorridente.

WB: Viemos te visitar – ele fez carinho na cabeça do menino.

CW: E você, como está? – Catherine perguntou á Sara.

SS: Estou melhor agora – Nick sentou-se ao lado de Brandon.

NS: Só pra você saber, o cara que atirou já está preso – ele forçou um sorriso.

BM: Menos mal – Sara recolheu a bandeja do café.

SS: Vocês podem ficar com ele um minuto?

WB: Claro, pode deixar com a gente – Sara olhou pra Brandon e ele a seguiu, ela deixou a bandeja com uma enfermeira e saiu pra fora, eles foram até o jardim do hospital. Sara sentou-se no banco levando as mãos na cabeça, Brandon respirou fundo com as mãos fechadas em punho.

BM: Só me responda uma coisa, existe a possibilidade dele não ser meu...

SS: Sim – ela respondeu prontamente.


	32. REVELAÇÕES

_... BM: Só me responda uma coisa, existe a possibilidade dele não ser meu..._

_SS: Sim – ela respondeu prontamente._

BM: Mas como? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro – Você me traiu?

SS: Não – ela aumenta o tom de voz – Nós nunca namoramos sério – ela o lembra.

BM: Parecia sério pra mim – ele suspira – Quem é o pai?

SS: Preciso mesmo responder? – ficou surpresa dele não ter percebido, ele já sabia a resposta, só não queria acreditar.

BM: Então o caso de vocês vem de longa data.

SS: Brandon – ele evita olhar pra ela – Eu sempre amei o Grissom. Há oito anos ele esteve em Los Angeles... Nós nos envolvemos, me desculpe, eu achei que você fosse o pai – os olhos dela começam a ficar marejados.

BM: Meu Deus! – ele leva as mãos na cabeça – Está me dizendo que a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo não é o meu filho?

SS: O Brian te ama, isso nunca vai mudar. Não precisa de uma ligação de sangue, mas sim de amor – ela tenta amenizar.

BM: Você pensa que é fácil Sara – ele diz revoltado – O que vai fazer agora?

SS: Contar a verdade... É tudo que me resta – ela se aproxima – Eu nunca te cobrei nada e não é agora que vou cobrar, pode me culpar por eu ter me enganado, mas não por mentir pra você. Eu jurava que ele fosse seu filho.

BM: Isso é demais pra mim – ele vai saindo.

SS: Aonde vai?

BM: Eu preciso pensar – ele diz já de longe.

Sara não consegue se segurar, as lágrimas saem quase que automaticamente, havia o magoado, logo ele que sempre se importou com ela, que foi o melhor pai que seu filho poderia ter. Aquilo tinha sido difícil e era só o começo, teria de dar explicações á mais duas pessoas. Lavou o rosto e voltou ao quarto, Brian parecia animado com os csis ali.

BS: Cadê o meu pai? – ele perguntou logo de cara, Sara sentiu uma dor no peito.

SS: Ele teve que sair – ela disfarça.

- Sinto muito, mas o horário de visita acabou – Jéssica diz ao entrar no quarto.

BS: Já? – Brian faz um bico.

NS: Isso é injustiça, se fosse o Greg você deixava – ele brinca, Jéssica ri dando uma checada no curativo de Brian. Catherine não tira os olhos de Sara, percebeu que ela estava estranha.

CW: Acho melhor a gente ir – ela abraça o menino – Precisamos descansar.

WB: O próximo turno é nosso – ele ri – Grissom e Greg devem estar loucos pra ver você – todos se despedem e saem. Sara senta-se no sofá enquanto Brian lia seu gibi favorito, estava nervosa, mais tarde teria de conversar com Grissom, não sabia como ele iria reagir.

Brandon sentia-se mal, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Brian era tudo pra ele, podia estar cansado ou triste, mas sempre que estava com seu filho tudo isso desaparecia. Ser pai foi à melhor coisa que lhe acontecera e agora isso lhe foi tirado. Entrou no primeiro bar que encontrou, não bebeu pra se embriagar, tomou apenas algumas doses pra passar o tempo, na esperança de aliviar a dor.

O dia passou rápido, Brian não parava de reclamar com o fato de ficar deitado. Sara tentava distraí-lo da maneira que podia. Ajudou-o a tomar banho, quando terminou pegou-se o observando. Ele lembrava um pouco Grissom, alguns traços, a boca e é claro, os olhos. O lembrava do mesmo jeito que lembrava Brandon, como podia? Talvez por isso nunca tivesse desconfiado, todos sempre diziam o quanto ele se parecia com o pai, engoliu em seco, Brandon a odiava agora.

Já era finalzinho de tarde quando Grissom e Greg chegaram, assim que seus olhos o encontrou começou a tremer.

GS: Brian – Greg entrou fazendo festa – Olha o que eu trouxe pra você – ele lhe entregou um monte de gibis de vários super-heróis.

BS: Espera aí, esses gibis são meus – ele folheia-os franzindo a testa. Os dois começam a rir.

GG: Eu passei na sua casa e peguei umas coisas pra você passar o tempo - Grissom explicou.

GS: Eu tava brincando – Brian fez cara feia pra ele.

BS: Engraçadinho – ele murmura e começa a ler seus gibis, Grissom olha pra Sara.

SS: Greg pode ficar com Brian um pouco?

GS: Claro – ela faz sinal para Grissom a acompanhar, eles entram na sala de espera, estava vazia – Precisamos conversar.

GG: Podemos falar nisso outra hora se você quiser – ele disse calmamente.

SS: Tem que ser agora – ela se segura pra não chorar.

GG: Então ele é mesmo meu filho? – ela acena com a cabeça, Grissom respira fundo levando as mãos ao rosto – Meu deus! Eu sou pai – ele diz pra si mesmo, sem acreditar.

SS: Pode me odiar se quiser – ela chora, toda pressão que sentia eboluindo em lágrimas. Grissom se aproxima abraçando-a fortemente.

GG: E porque eu a odiaria? – ela se aconchega em seu peito, molhando sua camisa, Grissom a puxa para o sofá segurando suas mãos na tentativa de acalmá-la.

SS: Desculpa, é que o Brandon teve uma reação um pouco diferente – ela enxuga o rosto com as costas das mãos.

GG: Ele já sabe? – ele coloca uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

SS: Conversamos hoje... Ele tá arrasado. Me desculpe, eu juro que não sabia.

GG: Eu sempre soube – ele confessa – Quando eu soube que ele era seu filho imaginei que ele fosse meu.

SS: Só eu não imaginei – ela diz em frustração, sentindo-se uma idiota.

GG: Sara, você nunca pensou na possibilidade? – ele perguntou intrigado.

SS: Gil... Nós fizemos uma única vez e nós nos cuidamos. Brandon e eu fizemos várias vezes e sem... Você sabe – ela diz sem olhar pra ele, ficam um tempo em silêncio.

GG: Quando vai contar á Brian?

SS: Assim que ele melhorar – eles voltam para o quarto, Brian estava quase dormindo, Greg e Jéssica o observavam – Hey! Já está de saída? – Sara pergunta á Jéssica, ela não usava mais uniforme.

- Sim, vou dormir em casa hoje – ela disse baixinho – Eu volto logo pela manhã.

SS: Fique calma – ela ri – Até parece mãe dele – ela brinca.

- É como se fosse – ela diz sinceramente.

GG: Você também vai Greg?

GS: Sim, faz tempo que eu não durmo com minha esposa – ele brinca, Jéssica a cutuca timidamente, era o oposto de Greg. Eles se despedem e saem.

BS: Mãe – Brian murmura.

SS: Dormiu meu amor? – ele abre os olhos.

BS: Onde tá meu pai? – Sara e Grissom se entreolham.

BM: Estou aqui – Brandon aparece, Sara fica aliviada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Brandon havia tomado banho, parecia mais calmo – Você está melhor? – ele senta-se ao lado do menino evitando olhar para Grissom e Sara.

BS: Estou – ele sussurra fechando os olhos novamente, ele fica um tempo afagando seu cabelo.

SS: Brandon – ele a olha – Podemos conversar? – ele acaba concordando – Gil fique com ele.

GG: Claro – os dois vão até a lanchonete. Brandon pede um café forte e Sara um chá.

SS: E então? – ele suspira.

BM: Eu pensei no que você me falou. Eu o amo Sara, ele sempre será meu filho – ela sorri.

SS: Eu nunca te disse o contrario – eles ficam um tempo em silencio – Eu já conversei com o Grissom.

BM: Ele deve estar muito feliz. Ele não tinha filhos e agora descobre que é pai do filho da mulher que vai se casar. Homem de sorte – ele diz sarcasticamente, Sara o encara de boca aberta – Me desculpe – ele balança a cabeça voltando a se concentrar no café.

SS: Tudo bem.

BM: Estou preocupado com o Brian – ela encolhe os ombros, estava preocupada também – Vai ser difícil pra ele.

SS: Eu sei, vou contar pra ele assim que melhorar – Sara voltou ao quarto, Grissom estava sentado, sentou-se ao lado dele encostando-se em seus braços.

GG: Ele ainda te odeia? – ele brinca, ela balança a cabeça, sabia que Sara estava exagerando.

SS: Ele tá mais calmo – ela levanta a cabeça pra olhar pra ele – Gil, eu não sei qual vai ser a reação do Brian, ele é só uma criança.

GG: Acha que ele não vai me aceitar? – ele fica apreensivo.

SS: Ele gosta de você, mas o Brandon o criou desde pequeno.

GG: É... Eu sei – ela o abraça.


	33. TENSÃO E DEPOIS ALÍVIO

Brian recebeu alta dois dias depois, já estava bem melhor. Recebeu vários presentes do pessoal do laboratório, o que o fez ficar mais animado. Sara o arrumava para voltarem pra casa, estavam sozinhos, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita pra conversarem.

SS: Filho – Sara se sentou na cama – Preciso falar com você.

BS: O que foi?

SS: É sobre seu pai – ele fica confuso.

BS: O que tem ele? – Sara hesita e respira bem fundo.

SS: Quando você veio pra cá precisou de transfusão de sangue – ela explica com uma falsa calma, estava tremendo por dentro.

BS: Eu sei, o Gil me doou – ele sorriu.

SS: Querido – ela põe a mão no ombro dele – Nós descobrimos que o Brandon não é seu pai – o menino abre a boca, seus olhos buscavam explicação.

BS: Eu sou adotado? – seu tom era quase um sussurro.

SS: Não – ela diz rapidamente colocando os braços em volta dele – Você é meu filho, o Brandon é que não é o seu pai. Quer dizer, ele é seu pai de criação, não de sangue – ela diz com dificuldade, ela podia ver a confusão no rosto do menino, naquele momento se odiou mais do que tudo.

BS: Ele sabe? – o rosto dele era triste.

SS: Sabe, mas nada mudou. Ele sempre vai te amar – ela segura o rosto dele – Quero que isso fique bem claro, nós te amamos mais do que tudo – ele balança a cabeça lentamente, associando o que acabara de ouvir.

BS: Mas então quem é meu pai? – Sara estremece.

SS: Você quer saber? – ele pensa por um momento e concorda com a cabeça – Você já o conhece.

BS: E ele já sabe?

SS: Sim, ele está muito feliz de saber que você é filho dele – ela o olha nos olhos segurando sua mão – Seu pai é o... Grissom – Brian arregalou os olhos surpreso, ficou paralisado, ele desviou os olhos da mãe, Sara não conseguiu se segurar, as lágrimas teimaram em sair, ela seguiu para o sofá – Desculpa, eu sou a pior mãe do mundo. Você não merecia isso – ela abaixou a cabeça, Brian aproximou-se lentamente sentando-se ao lado dela, ficou um tempo observando-a e a surpreendeu com um abraço.

BS: Não me importa quem é o meu pai – ela levanta a cabeça – Eu te amo mãe – Sara chora mais ainda, só que agora de emoção.

Depois que voltaram pra casa as coisas se normalizaram, Brian não tocou mais no assunto, talvez a ficha não tivesse caído. Ele parecia normal, um pouco pensativo talvez. Sara havia conseguido mais dois dias de folga. Ela contou á Grissom o que havia acontecido, pediu á ele que desse um tempo até que Brian se acostumasse, ele não teve outra escolha a não ser concordar.

Sara aproveitou pra organizar a casa, separou as roupas do hospital pra lavar enquanto Brian jogava vídeo-game, estava passando na sala quando a campainha tocou.

SS: Brandon – ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo.

BM: Oi – ele sorri – Posso vê-lo?

SS: Claro – ele entrou aproximando-se de Brian, o menino o olhou surpreso, não o esperava – Posso jogar com você? – Brian sorri.

BS: Pode – Brandon se sentou no tapete ao lado do menino.

SS: Vou deixar vocês á sós – ela sai.

BS: Minha mãe me contou – ele murmura.

BM: E como se sente? – ele o olha.

BS: Eu não sei – estava confuso.

BM: Brian, eu te amo, independente de qualquer coisa. Nunca se esqueça disso – eles sorriem um pro outro.

BS: Tá – ele volta a jogar seu vídeo-game. Brian tinha um jeito leve pra levar as coisas, isso tudo era natural pra ele.

BM: O que achou do Grissom ser o seu pai? – ele queria fazê-lo falar o que estava sentindo. Brian levou o controle na boca, pensando.

BS: Não sei. Já tinha me acostumado com o fato dele ser namorado da mamãe – ele ri – Ele já era meu pai de certa forma.

BM: Ele deve estar ansioso pra falar com você.

BS: Você acha? – Brandon assenti – Eu não sei, acho que não.

BM: Por quê?

BS: Ele nunca teve filhos.

BM: Talvez porque ele só quisesse ter filhos com a sua mãe – Brian parece concordar.

Brandon sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Um lado dele queria que Brian deixasse as coisas como estão, mas a outra sabia que devia incentivá-lo a se aproximar do verdadeiro pai, doía. Ele amava aquele menino, era sua obrigação fazê-lo feliz. Grissom iria se casar com Sara, ao contrario dele que morava longe. Seria egoísmo de sua parte não querer compartilhá-lo com Grissom, ele cuidaria dos dois.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grissom não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, não parava de pensar no filho, sentiu medo de que ele não o aceitasse.

CW: Grissom – ele analisava uma faca usada na cena do crime – Você está bem? – ela o chamara três vezes.

GG: Estou – ele mente.

CW: Soube que Brian saiu do hospital. Você vai vê-lo?

GG: Não. Sara já contou á ele. Ela achou melhor eu dar um tempo, não quer pressioná-lo – ele explica.

CW: Ela está certa – ela o escuta suspirar – É isso que está te preocupando?

GG: Tenho medo de que ele goste menos de mim agora como pai do que quando eu era o tio Gil – ele desabafou.

CW: Ele é um bom garoto – ela toca o ombro dele – Só precisa de tempo.

GS: Grissom – Greg aparece na sala – Eu e o Nick encerramos o caso.

GG: Ótimo, eu vou pra minha sala – Ele segue para lá e se senta massageando a testa, respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar no relatório. Minutos depois se surpreendeu ao ver um garoto conhecido na porta, ele o encarava com as mãos fechadas, seu pé não paravam de se mexer. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Seu coração acelerou, seu filho estava ali, Grissom não disse nada, apenas esperou a reação dele, seus olhos azuis nunca deixando de encarar os dele. O perito deu um sorriso torto que foi prontamente retribuído por Brian, ele não disse nada apenas abriu os braços fazendo sinal pro menino se aproximar. Ele correu em direção á Grissom abraçando-o fortemente, Grissom ficou emocionado, nada precisava ser dito, os dois não eram bom com palavras, tinham isso em comum.

Minutos depois já estava conversando com o garoto normalmente, ele voltara a ser o Brian de antes. Ele não parava de reclamar da cicatriz em seu peito e principalmente do remédio que tinha que tomar todos os dias. Grissom ria, não existia companhia melhor, não se importou se ele não o visse como pai, desde que tivesse o carinho do filho.

GG: Onde está a sua mãe? – Brian fuçava a gaveta do perito.

BS: Não foi minha mãe que me trouxe – Grissom fica intrigado – Foi meu outro pai – Brandon havia convencido Sara a deixar Brian sair pra passear com ele, no caminho ele demonstrou vontade em ver Grissom, Brandon não pensou duas vezes, o levou ao laboratório.

WB: Grissom eu... – ele fica surpreso ao ver o menino ali – Brian, você por aqui? – ele toca a mão do garoto.

BS: Eu já sarei – ele ri – Cadê o Nick?

WB: Está analisando um carro – ele olha para Grissom – Eu posso levá-lo?

GG: Claro – os dois saem, segundos depois Grissom sai também, avistou Brandon conversando com Brass, aproximou-se lentamente.

JB: Foi um prazer te ver novamente – Jim o cumprimentou – Boa viagem pra você.

BM: Obrigado – Brass acenou para Grissom e saiu.

GG: Eu queria te agradecer.

BM: Não tem que me agradecer – ele dá de ombros.

GG: Tenho sim, você trouxe o Brian e eu sei que conversou com ele – eles começam a caminhar.

BM: Eu só fiz minha obrigação. É isso que os pais devem fazer – eles sentam-se no banco mais próximo.

GG: Eu sei que não é fácil pra você – Brandon suspira.

BM: Grissom... Eu amo o Brian. Ele sempre vai ser meu filho – ele diz sinceramente – Lembra quando eu te falei que ser pai foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu?

GG: Lembro, senti inveja de você – ele confessou.

BM: Andei pensando muito e não mudaria nada do que aconteceu. Eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor depois que fui pai – os dois sorriem.

GG: Você e Sara fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

BM: E agora vocês vão continuar – ele diz normalmente, já havia se acostumado com a idéia, estava oficialmente passando o bastão á Grissom.

GG: É muito difícil? – ele faz uma careta.

BM: Ele ainda nem chegou na adolescência – ele brinca.

GG: Você vai viajar?

BM: Vou... Mas não se preocupe, já conversei com o Brian


	34. PARK E NOVIDADES

Sara nunca pensou que um dia veria a cena que estava vendo agora. Brian, Grissom e Brandon conversando animadamente na sala. Grissom havia tido á idéia de fazer um jantar para Brandon já que ele iria viajar, ele mesmo cozinhou.

Brandon o elogiou várias vezes, confessou que cozinhava tão mal quanto Sara, o que fez com que ela lhe desse um tapinha. Brian não podia estar mais feliz, seus dois pais estavam ali. Sara disse á Brandon que agora ele tinha uma família em Vegas, o que o fez ficar emocionado e satisfeito.

SS: Brian vai pegar o presente que você comprou – ele largou o vídeo-game e correu para o quarto, havia comprado uma camisa para o pai.

BM: Eu queria dizer algo á vocês – Sara sentou-se ao lado de Grissom – Podem ficar a vontade pra trocar o sobrenome do Brian.

GG: Brandon, eu não faço questão disso – Grissom diz prontamente – Você o criou desde pequeno.

BM: Mas eu faço questão – ele insiste – Você é o pai dele.

GG: Se você não se importar...

BM: De modo algum – eles sorriem – Sara tem meu telefone é só me mandarem o papel que eu assino – Brandon queria o que fosse melhor para Brian, ele veio correndo com o presente na mão, os quatro conversaram mais um pouco e Brandon se despediu.

SS: Quando sai o seu vôo?

BM: Daqui a pouco – Brian estava em seu colo, geralmente não gostava disso pela idade, mas sempre que se despedia do pai gostava de ficar perto dele até o último minuto.

GG: Então nós o acompanhamos até o aeroporto – os quatro seguiram para lá, já era tarde.

BM: Meu Deus! – ele se da conta de algo – Eu preciso conversar com meus pais sobre isso.

SS: Me desculpe – Sara lamenta.

BM: Eu posso levar Brian pra visitá-los nas férias?

SS: Claro, desde que você vá junto – ele ri, Sara não mudava nunca. Brandon despediu-se dela e de Grissom e deu um abraço bem apertado no filho. Não deixou de sorrir ao ver Grissom com Brian no colo e Sara ao lado deles. Eles eram uma família e isso o fez partir tranqüilo e feliz.

_**Seis meses depois... **_

Uma brisa forte no rosto e uma adrenalina pulsando nas veias correndo pelo corpo todo. Estava ali, no meio de um bando de adolescentes no topo da montanha-russa, ele podia ouvir os gritos. Ele apenas sentia a emoção. O carrinho desceu e ele saiu satisfeito. O menino que estava em frente ao brinquedo olhou feio pra ele, seus braços estavam cruzados e seu bico era enorme.

GG: Algum problema Brian? – ele perguntou não entendendo.

BS: Achei que fosse pra EU me divertir – ele joga na cara do perito.

GG: Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem tamanho pra andar no brinquedo – o menino o fuzila com o olhar – Vamos procurar um em que você possa andar.

BS: Tá – ele resmunga, Grissom o guia pelo ombro.

GG: O que acha daquele ali? – ele aponta para o carrossel, o garoto pára.

BS: Você só pode estar brincando comigo – ele diz indignado, Grissom ri.

GG: Está bem, escolha um então – eles caminham mais um pouco.

BS: Eu quero andar naquele ali – ele aponta pro trem-fantasma, os dois seguem para lá.

- O senhor tem certeza que quer andar nesse aqui? – a moça que recolhia o bilhete perguntou á Grissom – Quero dizer, precisa ter estômago forte – Grissom e Brian se entreolham, o menino dá uma risadinha. Grissom tinha mais do que um estômago forte, aquele brinquedo não chegava nem perto do que ele via em seu trabalho.

GG: Tenho sim, não se preocupe – Brian corre pro carrinho, escolhendo o primeiro, estava escuro. Grissom sentou-se ao lado dele. O carrinho começou a andar, algumas crianças choravam, Brian não parava de gritar de empolgação, Grissom apenas ria.

BS: Pai olha lá – ele aponta para um corpo estirado no chão, em meio á uma poça de sangue – Parece até de verdade – Grissom observa melhor.

GG: Mas é de verdade – ele exclama surpreso.

Estava agachado ao lado do corpo, já havia ligado pra perícia. Assim que Brian gritou que o corpo era de verdade todos saíram correndo, aquilo virou o caos. Estava concentrado até sentir alguém do seu lado.

BS: Maneiro! – o menino da um sorrisinho, estava agachado ao lado de Grissom.

GG: Uma pessoa morreu Brian isso não é maneiro – ele o olhou por cima dos óculos, o garoto sorriu sem graça, mas continuou com os olhos fixos no corpo, parecia com um de seus jogos de vídeo-game – Pensei ter dito pra você esperar lá fora.

BS: Eu estava, só que o policial mandou eu ficar com meu pai – Brian explicou.

GG: Você disse que seu pai era o csi? – o menino sorriu marotamente.

SS: Hey! Eu vim assim que me chamaram – Grissom a olha surpreso, não sabia que era ela que viria – O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta á Brian.

BS: É que eu...

SS: Já pra fora – ela diz firmemente, o menino sai emburrado.

GG: Parece que ele levou um tiro – ela se agachou ao lado dele, Sara olhou pra ele, estava concentrado.

SS: Gil – ela diz docemente.

GG: Hum? – ele ainda olhava o corpo.

SS: Cai fora daqui, o caso é meu – ele levanta a sobrancelha, ela dá um sorrisinho.

GG: Desculpe – ele se levanta um pouco sem jeito, estava tão empolgado que esqueceu que não estava em seu turno – Bom trabalho pra você querida – ele vai saindo.

SS: Grissom – ele se vira – Leve o Brian embora, ele precisa fazer a lição de casa – ela lhe deu uma piscadela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BS: É impressionante, vocês nem se casaram e ela já manda em você – Brian se queixa, estavam no carro á caminho de casa.

GG: Porque diz isso? – ele diz sem tirar o olho da estrada.

BS: Ela mandou você ir pra casa – Grissom ri.

GG: Ela só mandou porque você tinha dever pra fazer – ele disfarça. Brian tinha razão, fazia tudo o que Sara queria, o motivo era simples, ela era a razão de sua vida.

Já fazia três meses que estavam morando juntos, Grissom comprou uma casa com jardim e piscina do jeito que prometeu á Brian, o menino estava radiante. A única coisa que faltava era o casamento, Sara não fazia questão, ela já se sentia casada. Grissom ajudou Brian com a lição depois tomou banho, pediu que o menino fizesse o mesmo. Assim que Sara chegou ele a chamou pra sair. Ela estava um pouco cansada, mas aceitou, os três seguiram pro restaurante, estava tudo muito agradável, Sara foi surpreendida com um anel que ele lhe dera, o que a fez ficar emocionada. Estavam de saída quando Grissom encontrou um conhecido, a mulher dele segurava um bebê.

SS: É seu primeiro filho? – Sara perguntou, o bebezinho dormia tranquilamente.

- É sim – Brian não parava de olhar para cima, Grissom percebeu.

GG: Você quer vê-lo Brian? – ele assentiu timidamente, a mulher se abaixou um pouco, Brian sorriu pro bebê, parecia um boneco.

SS: Gostou? – ele acenou com a cabeça – Se quiser eu e o seu pai podemos arrumar uma irmãzinha pra você – Brian faz cara feia.

BS: Nem pensar, eu gosto de ser filho único – ele segue em direção ao carro arrancando risos dos adultos.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GG: Sara, eu estava pensando... – ele saia do banheiro, havia acabado de tomar banho, Sara estava na cama – Brian é muito ciumento.

SS: E o que tem? – ela pega um livro em cima do criado-mudo.

GG: Eu não me importo em ter outros filhos, talvez devêssemos ficar só com ele – ele coloca o pijama e deita-se ao lado dela.

SS: É mesmo – ela devolve o livro no lugar – Você acha?

GG: Acho, nós estamos bem assim – ele se deita.

SS: Eu acho que é meio tarde pra isso – ele volta a se sentar a encarando surpreso, ela age normalmente como se não tivesse falado nada de mais.

GG: Não me diga que você está...

SS: Sim, fiz o teste hoje e deu positivo – ele sorri lhe dando um abraço desajeitado, estava nervoso, ela se segura pra não rir.

GG: O Brian vai nos matar – eles podiam até imaginar a cena.

SS: É por isso que você vai contar á ele – Grissom levanta a sobrancelha – Calma! Ele vai se acostumar, você vai ver.

GG: Você tem razão. Já passamos por tanta coisa – ele segura a mão dela.

SS: Vamos ter um bebê – ela diz empolgada.

GG: Eu vou ser pai novamente – ele murmura pra si mesmo, estava todo bobo – Eu te amo – ele diz segurando o rosto dela.

SS: Eu também te amo – eles se beijam suavemente, Grissom apaga a luz e eles recomeçam mais uma noite de amor.

_**THE END**_


End file.
